


Трое до самого конца

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, OFC-like character, Out of Character, Padme is alive, Polyamory, Rebel Padmé, Yuuzhan Vong mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Падме нужно спасти Энакина и галактику, Трауну нужно спасти галактику и Энакина, а им всем очень нужен союзник.





	1. I

Падме сидела за круглым каменным столом в пустом огромном зале королевского дворца Набу. Восстание заняло планету быстрой, не до конца продуманной, но всё же успешной атакой. Теперь в тело Империи вонзался крупный коготь, наверняка крепко досаждавший Палпатину.

Как жаль, что тот уже бросил так много сил на подавление мятежа ботанов.

Падме усмехнулась. Фей’лия блестяще играл свою роль вожака восстания. Из него выйдет отличный политик. Главное, чтобы они теперь успели эвакуироваться с Ботавуи. Желательно, все. Обрушивать священный поход, ар’краи, на свою голову или голову Палпатина сейчас не хотелось. Рано.

А вот начать переговоры — в самый раз.

Палпатин на них, конечно, не пошёл бы никогда. Но она не собиралась говорить с Палпатином. И покидала любую базу, только заслышав о лорде Вейдере. 

Она уже один раз попыталась спасти его. Тогда, девятнадцать лет назад, он едва её не убил, и с тех пор она не могла избавиться от пустоты, разрывавшей изнутри почти буквально. Она и Энакин были практически единым целым, без него она постоянно чувствовала себя раненой.

В ней не убавилось сил или воли. Но что-то надломилось. Что-то, что она до сих пор не могла привести в порядок. Способ сделать это был только один: вернуть Энакина в мир живых.

Но для этого ей придётся справиться с Дартом Вейдером. Сделать это в одиночку она не могла. Ей нужен был союзник.

Она рискнула значительной частью флота, и без того поредевшего за последние несколько месяцев. Лотал, Скариф и Явин-IV сильно их потрепали. Следовало бы затаиться на границе с Неизведанными Регионами, но она решилась на ещё одну атаку только для того, чтобы выманить оттуда единственное существо во всей Империи, которое могло её услышать и пойти на переговоры с повстанцами. 

И, конечно, Падме не упустила бы возможность щёлкнуть Палпатина по носу, заработав важную стратегическую победу и повысив боевой дух своих войск. А ещё эвакуировать значительную часть гунганов с планеты. Пополнение в рядах лишним никогда не будет.

Гигантская дверь распахнулась, и в темноте показались красные, без зрачков, глаза. Постепенно проступил силуэт в белом. Медленно, чеканя шаг, он приблизился и сел напротив неё.

Траун.

Он изменился. Стал гораздо старше и чуть-чуть приземистее. Но в его осанке сохранилось — и даже увеличилось — прежнее величие.

— Гранд-адмирал, — она поднялась с места и вежливо поклонилась. Он ответил учтивым кивком.

— Лидер.

— Я получила ваше предложение сдаться без боя в обмен на жизнь. Мы польщены, гранд-адмирал, но, к сожалению, принять его не можем.

— У меня приказ императора, разрешающий мне применить в отношении ваших войск любые средства, вплоть до орбитальной бомбардировки.

Неожиданно. Палпатин решился пожертвовать ещё и Набу? Она думала, что самое страшное позади, когда взорвали Альдераан. Она в очередной раз ошиблась.

— Я понимаю. И вы должны понимать, что каждого из нас ждёт в лучшем случае Кессель. Меня лично — смертная казнь. И я сомневаюсь, что это будет расстрел. Император, при всей его милости, наверняка уготовил мне нечто совершенно иное.

— Я полагаю, вы решили принять смерть здесь? — он задал вопрос в лоб, не став ходить вокруг да около. Хорошо.

— Альтернатив у меня, к сожалению, нет, — она пожала плечами. — Смерть, пусть от бомбы, на родной планете лучше многих исходов.

— Интересно.

— Гранд-адмирал?

— Вы приняли несколько решений, совершенно не характерных для набуанской человеческой культуры. Безрассудный захват планеты, которую вам не удержать, к примеру.

— Вы хотите сказать, что набуанцы должны вести себя по-другому? — она выгнула бровь. — Гранд-адмирал, это звучит немного странно, не находите?

— Это звучит естественно, если предположить, что вы испытали активное влияние другой культуры. Вероятнее всего, татуинской, — заключил он, глядя на неё и почти не мигая. 

Она сглотнула. Это было очень неожиданно и подло.

— Вероятно. Какое отношение это имеет к тому, зачем мы с вами здесь находимся?

— Самое прямое, — возразил он. — Я хочу понять, лидер, что вы задумали. И для этого мне нужно знать, чем вы руководствуетесь.

— А для этого, в свою очередь, вы хотите понять, к какой культуре я принадлежу?

— В том числе, — кивнул он. — Это вполне логично, на мой взгляд.

— Возможно, — согласилась она, обдумывая то, что он сказал. — Что ж, вот моё ответное предложение. Я оставляю вам нетронутую Набу, а вы не преследуете мой флот. 

— Вы не находите это немного... самонадеянным, лидер? — она могла поклясться, что он улыбнулся.

— В противном случае, мы примем бой, — она пожала плечами. — Вы можете выиграть в этом бою, гранд-адмирал. Более того, вы сделаете это. Сумели же вы как-то выпутаться из нашей ловушки при Лотале. Но потери я вам обеспечу, поверьте.

— Если бы вы хотели сделать это, вы могли заминировать дворец. У вас другая цель, лидер, — парировал он. 

— И она, как видите, никак не совпадает с вашим устранением.

— Иначе здесь бы ждала засада. Или, по меньшей мере, при вас нашлось бы оружие, — словно видя удивление в её глазах, он чуть отклонился на спинку кресла. — Ведь так?

— Да.

Он прочитал её. Буква за буквой. Как раз то, на что она рассчитывала. В конце концов, не зря она с четырнадцати лет занималась политикой. Интересно, в каком возрасте начал Траун.

— Назовите вашу цель.

— Встретиться с вами один на один, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, ответила она. 

В галактике немного осталось тех, кто знал Падме Амидалу лично. Во всяком случае, до произошедшего на Мустафаре. Сейчас перед ней сидел один из них, в плоти и крови, почти не изменившийся с их последней встречи более двадцати лет назад.

— Зачем?

— Посмотреть на старого знакомого, — пока что она была не готова раскрыть все карты.

— Я здесь, перед вами, — он не изменил свою позу, не улыбнулся, не скривился. Он будто вообще никак не реагировал на неё.

Плохо.

— Я рада, — она почтительно улыбнулась и кивнула. — Но всё же. Как мы будем поступать с нашими войсками?

— Вы понимаете, что сил «Предостерегающего» хватит, чтобы навязать борьбу всем вашим кораблям и выиграть в ней.

— Только если вы командуете «Предостерегающим». 

— Не исключено. Но скоро в этой системе будет ещё несколько звеньев, лидер. Вам следует сдаться.

— Я не могу, гранд-адмирал. При всём желании сдаться лично вам, — она закрыла глаза, намеренно ставя себя в положение низшего по рангу. Абсолютно искренно: обмануть Трауна она не надеялась, — я не имею права сделать это.

— Вас останавливает что-то помимо судьбы Восстания.

— Да, — Вейдер и Палпатин могли добраться до главной её тайны, появившейся на Мустафаре девятнадцать лет назад. Она должна была не допустить этого любой ценой. Лучше умереть. — И об этом, как вы понимаете, мне говорить тоже запрещено. Считайте это моим _настоящим_ заданием.

Сделать этот намёк она планировала на протяжении всех переговоров. Следовало как-то дать понять Трауну, что именно она хотела сказать.

— Я понимаю, — в первый раз за всё время его поза изменилась. Он чуть наклонился вперёд. — Но это, к сожалению, связывает мне руки. Я не смогу ничем помочь вам, лидер. 

— В таком случае, мне придётся завершить переговоры и принять бой, — она поднялась из-за стола и направилась к выходу. Задача была выполнена. Теперь он задумается.

А ей пора претворять в жизнь свой план. И надеяться, что он сработает.

— Падме, — его голос вдруг зазвучал совершенно по-другому: глубоко, с надрывом.

— Траун? — она обернулась, ловя его взгляд, не отражавший никаких эмоций, как и всегда.

— Мне жаль, — его губы едва заметно дрогнули.

Он _узнал_. Она не понимала, как именно. Трауна всегда было не просто разгадать. Сейчас, спустя двадцать лет, тем более. Но теперь это следовало держать в уме.

— Как и мне, — она развернулась и вышла. Он двинулся вслед за ней, возвращаясь к своему шаттлу, который посадили на крышу дворца.

Королевская яхта даст ей несколько минут форы. Должно было хватить.

Траун это точно просчитал. 

Но он не мог знать, даже гипотетически, почему у неё будет эта фора. Не из-за мощности двигателя, не из-за модификаций. 

У неё, в отличие от Трауна, был самый талантливый пилот в этой галактике после Дарта Вейдера. 

Её сын. 

А нескольких минут вполне хватит, чтобы её корабли ушли в гипепространство.

Она тоже кое-что знала о культуре своего противника. Подчинённые Трауна были способны действовать самостоятельно. Но в его присутствии почти никогда этого не делали.

А ещё у Империи после битвы при Атоллоне практически не осталось «Перехватчиков».

 _Как грустно_.

Улыбнувшись, Падме ускорила шаг.


	2. II

Несколько дней спустя на её личный датапад пришло сообщение. От анонима: тот, кто отправлял его, настолько хотел остаться неизвестным, что вся голобезопасность за несколько дней не смогла его идентифицировать.

Само сообщение содержало в себе несколько голоизображений. По ним Падме предположила, кто именно проявил к ней такой загадочный интерес.

На голоизображениях были астероиды, из которых — Падме была уверена, что из, — выходили странные лучи. На их боках красовалось подобие коралловых рифов Дака, каким-то чудом попавших из воды в космос. А ещё — похоже, голо делались в динамике, — по ним бегали маленькие чёрные пятна.

В сообщении не было никакого текста. Но посыл читался совершенно очевидно. Кто-то очень хотел привлечь её внимание этими астероидами.

Похоже, у Императора появилась новая игрушка, а у неё — новый Фулкрум. И если так, то единственная догадка отпадала. Двадцать лет Восстание пыталось подобраться к Трауну, она сама пыталась пойти с ним на контакт не так давно. И если она что-то о нём знала, так это то, что он был предан режиму, которому служил. Вне зависимости от того, какому именно режиму.

Предварительно обеспечив себе самой относительную анонимность, подключившись через сервер, расположенный на необитаемом астероиде в нескольких парсеках отсюда, она отправила короткий ответ: «Что это?». И отложила датапад в сторону.

— Мама? — дверь с шелестом распахнулась, и в комнату вошла Лея. Форма повстанца на ней была покрыта грязью и запёкшейся кровью. Сердце Падме пропустило удар, но уже через секунду она взяла себя в руки. Чужой кровью.

— Лея, — она встала, чтобы обнять дочь, вернувшуюся с задания. — Всё в порядке?

— Не совсем, — честно ответила та. — Мы потеряли много людей.

Проклятье. Похоже, Император не просто обратил на них внимание, а решил устранить раз и навсегда.

— Но, — добавила Лея, — теперь у нас есть плацдарм. Империя пока о нём не знает.

— Ты уверена?

— Мы достаточно хорошо скрывались. И это Фелуция, на ней сравнительно легко замести следы.

— Шаак Ти?

Лея покачала головой.

— Не нашли. На планете есть мощный источник Силы, но я не могу определить его местонахождение.

Шанс оставался.

— Хорошо, — Падме положила руку на плечо Леи. — Отдыхайте, у вас двенадцать часов. Потом продолжите.

— Как Люк?

Её уже не маленькие близнецы по-прежнему держались друг друга и друг за друга беспокоились. Падме не владела Силой, но догадывалась, что их связь была не менее крепкой, чем когда-то у Оби-Вана и Энакина.

И у неё самой и Энакина.

— Спит.

— Хорошо, — в выдохе Леи чувствовалось облегчение. — Я пойду?

Падме ещё раз окинула взглядом дочь. Казалась та очень усталой.

— Да, конечно. Сообщи потом точные данные о потерях. Нужно понять, что происходит.

— Сделаю, лидер, — Лея едва заметно кивнула, и Падме почувствовала боль и грусть. Давно забытые ощущения. Когда-то давно, когда их связь с Энакином ещё не оборвалась, он обрушивал на неё всё, что чувствовал сам. Теперь, когда дети выросли, и Оби-Ван обучил их азам владения Силой, они делали то же самое.

Она пыталась отговорить его, но он только грустно качал головой и спрашивал, кто защитит её, если его не станет. Каждый раз она обещала ему, что он доживёт до конца этой войны. Он всё равно сделал так, как хотел.

А потом пожертвовал собой при Звезде Смерти. 

После гибели Асоки при Малакоре V, Кейнана и Эзры при Лотале, последними осколками ордена джедаев остались её дети.

Гранд-мастер Йода и несколько других джедаев, до которых Вейдер не сумел добраться, исчезли. Но Оби-Ван хранил их тайну, говоря, что время для возвращения не пришло, и Падме соглашалась.

Старому пора было измениться.

Как изменится заново установленная Республика. Восстание уже сильно отличалось от того, что когда-то представляла собой Старая. И с прошествием лет станет отличаться ещё больше.

Со временем то же произойдёт с Новым орденом джедаев.

Падме всё ещё надеялась, что её бывший муж вернётся и претворит в жизнь то, что с самого начала уготовила ему судьба. 

Двадцать лет она отрицала, что до сих пор любит его. Двадцать лет она продолжала любить его столь сильно, сколь не любила никого и никогда.

Эни, её светловолосого мальчика.

Энакина, её дорогого мужа.

Она бы ни за что не согласилась на жизнь с ним сейчас. Не после того, как он пал на Тёмную сторону и стал душить её, беременную их детьми. Но в будущем.

Надежда всё ещё жила в ней.

Датапад пискнул. Новое сообщение.

«Военные суда неизвестного в этой части галактики происхождения».

«Имперские?».

«Нет. Имя расы или государства, построившего их, также неизвестны».

Очень знакомый стиль речи. Слишком знакомый.

«Зачем вы посылаете это мне?».

«Хочу показать вам врага, по-настоящему достойного сопротивления. Врага, который затмит Империю в размерах оружия и масштабах уничтожений».

«В Империи знают?».

«Ограниченный круг лиц».

«Вам известны имена?».

«Гранд-адмирал Траун, Император Шив Палпатин».

«Лорд Вейдер?» — эти слова она набирала дрожащими пальцами. До сих пор.

«Мне неизвестно».

«Откуда вам известно при остальных?».

«Я не могу вам рассказать. Это секретная информация».

Он что, издевался над ней? Выложить на стол все знания о неизвестной расе — и не сказать, что его связывает с Трауном и Палпатином?

«Кто вы?».

«Глаза за нами».

Она моргнула, первые мгновения не понимая, что именно ей хотели сообщить. Потом в голове щёлкнуло. Их сообщения перехватили. Падме сохранила голоизображения, запомнила все тексты, стёрла их и отключила датапад от Голонета.

Через несколько часов снова включит.

Она села за стол и закрыла лицо руками, думая над тем, что сейчас произошло.

Итак. В галактике существовала сила, которая строила необычные корабли. Возможно, даже не столько строила, сколько делала их из астероидов. Или того хуже. Падме нахмурилась. 

Нужно уточнить у адмирала Акбара, можно ли вырастить астероид из коралла. Она кое-что помнила из курса биологии, но не была уверена до конца в своём предположении.

Император знал об этой силе, не рассказывая никому, кроме Трауна. Или Траун не рассказывал никому, кроме него? Вопрос заключался в том, кто именно из них хранил информацию из первых рук. И кто решил рассказать эту историю человеку, который теперь рассказал её Падме.

Не Император.

Похоже, Траун решил то ли поддержать контакт, то ли переманить её на свою сторону. На сторону Империи, которая теперь казалась меньшим злом. Вопрос только в том, почему она казалась Трауну таковым.

Он знал ещё что-то. Необычная форма кораблей — это одно. Вряд ли Трауна это повергло бы в священный ужас и трепет. Она сомневалась, что его хоть что-то могло довести до этого состояния. Но опасаться он вполне мог. Чего-то, что любое другое существо напугало бы до дрожи.

Вопрос был в том, почему заговорили только сейчас, спустя двадцать лет существования Империи и двадцать лет борьбы, которая казалась Падме бесконечной, ведь согласно данным, которые ей предоставили техники, записи были старше в два раза? Почему не трубили на всю галактику об угрозе, сопротивляться которой мешало Восстание?

Первый ответ показался вполне очевидным: знали, что не поверят. В самом деле, кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти согласится с тем, что по окраинам галактики на кораблях-астероидах летали неизвестные захватчики, которые могли бросить вызов даже гранд-адмиралу Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Падме покачала головой.

Нет.

Если бы она умерла при Мустафаре, шансы на такой исход ещё сохранялись. Но она все Войны Клонов сражалась с неверием и недоверием Галактического Сената, борясь за каждую возможность поскорее закончить войну, пусть и не самыми мирными методами. Палпатин знал об этом. Если Траун взял хотя бы краткий курс истории Империи, он как минимум мог догадаться.

Не говоря уже о том, что он знал её.

Значит, дело было в другом. На повстанцах просто отрабатывали всю ту технику, которую затем собирались противопоставить этим захватчикам. И именно поэтому они до сих пор оставались живы.

Но этот вопрос решался организацией учений. В распоряжении Империи было достаточно сил, чтобы устроить противостояние двух флотов. Зная Палпатина, она бы осмелилась предположить, что эти флоты сражались в настоящем бою. Даже с учётом разницы в технике, что мешало предложить перемирие и устроить тренировочные бои?

Ничего хорошего. Складывалось ощущение, что им не сообщали, потому что просто не хотели — как и всем в Галактике. 

Палпатин. Палпатин бы никогда не пошёл на союз с ней. Она слишком много знала — жаль только, что доказательств у неё, кроме собственных слов, не было. Сумев выжить на Мустафаре, она оказалась слишком опасной для Императора.

Значит, на переговоры с ней решил пойти либо представитель Трауна, либо он сам. Либо он сам через кого-то. Пока что она не могла сказать точно. Но очень скоро всё прояснится. Почему-то она в это верила. 

«Адмиралу Акбару, конфиденциально».


	3. III

Худшие её прогнозы подтвердились, как и всегда. В течение нескольких месяцев их не отпускал из своих клешней личный флот Трауна во главе с «Химерой», загоняя всё дальше и дальше в Неизведанные Регионы.

Несколько недель она не видела Люка и Лею. Они прокладывали путь Восстанию. Империя разведчиков не высылала. Траун знал здесь. Знал слишком многое.

Вдобавок ко всему, Акбар проконсультировался с учёными на Даке и сообщил, что постройка такого кораллового корабля в теории была возможна. Но ни одна из известных цивилизаций в галактике не могла осуществить подобное.

Её предупреждали об этом.

Датапад снова пискнул. Несколько новых фотографий.

Коралловый астероид на чьей-то базе. Рядом с ним двигались похожие на людей существа в чёрной форме, с синей кожей и красными глазами без зрачков.

Падме сглотнула.

Народ Трауна.

«Их разведка натолкнулась на сопротивление чиссов более тридцати лет тому назад».

«Чиссов?».

«Таких, как Траун».

Падме успела забыть, называл ли он тогда, давным-давно, свою расу. Хорошо, что ей напомнили.

«Это голо тех времён?».

«Да».

«Зачем вы посылаете это мне?».

«Они не спят».

И опять диалог оборвался.

Теперь она знала чуть больше. Первым с захватчиками столкнулись чиссы. Первым о них узнал Траун. Траун сообщил Палпатину. Они приняли решение держать это в тайне. И, каким-то образом, готовиться тоже в тайне. 

К страшнейшей угрозе в истории этой галактики. Замечательно.

Падме откинулась в кресле, в отчаянии массируя виски и пытаясь понять, что ей теперь делать со всем этим. Она вывела перед собой карту галактики. Неизведанные Регионы шестью чёрными рукавами темнели прямо за территорией, которую сейчас контролировало Восстание. Над несколькими звёздными системами нависала чудовищная громада Империи, от которой, казалось, не было спасения.

И на острие её наступления особенно выделялся крошечный клюв этой колоссальной хищной птицы. Флот Трауна.

Прямая стычка сулила либо смерть, либо пленение. Улетать от него они могли долго, но, рано или поздно, Падме знала, он их настигнет. Ситуация становилась безвыходной.

И, в отличие от Трауна, она даже не могла опереться на культуру противника и выстроить подходящую тактику. Ей приходилось действовать наугад.

Именно.

Пальцы забегали по клавиатуре датапада. Она знала, что ей делать. На поле тактики она проиграет Трауну в любом случае. Даже не столько она, сколько её солдаты, как бы она не ценила каждого из них. Им противостояла идеальная машина анализа действий, каждый раз знавшая наперёд, что они предпримут дальше.

На датапад пришли маршруты для ближайших гиперпространственных прыжков. Люк и Лея вернулись с задания.

Пять возможностей для дальнейших действий. 

Из них одна вела обратно на территорию Империи, в конечном итоге по самой границе приводя на Татуинскую магистраль. Двигаясь по второй, они оказались бы на Кореллианском торговом маршруте и попали к сотрудничавшей с Империей автономии. Одна уводила дальше по этому рукаву галактики, прямиком к гиперпространственному барьеру. В тупик. Ещё по одной они попадали прямо в руки флоту Трауна. Последняя вела всё дальше в Неизведанные регионы. Сообщивший о ней Люк доложил о столкновении Разбойничьей эскадрильи с истребителями, очень походившими на имперские. Слишком сильно походившими.

Время было на исходе. И Траун, похоже, гнал их в ловушку. Лететь оказалось некуда.

Или принимать бой, или сдаваться. Или двигаться по рукаву навстречу неизбежной гибели.

Конечно.

Теперь Падме точно знала, что предпримет. Куски идей складывались в единую, но очень нестройную картину. 

Это могло сработать.

Только могло. Но если она не рискнёт сейчас, то всё Восстание будет уничтожено. На этот риск идти точно не хотелось.

Зато, если сработает...

Нужно спросить у Акбара.


	4. IV

У них получилось. Не победить Трауна — просто выскользнуть у него из-под носа. Пришлось пожертвовать одним из крейсеров и несколькими истребителями, но в конечном итоге из той системы Восстание ушло непобеждённым, вырвавшись из смертельной ловушки.

Теперь перед ними открывалась почти вся галактика.

Во второй раз загнать себя в угол Падме не даст.

Они уже неслись по границе Империи к Дикому пространству. Преимущество по времени позволит основать там полноценную базу и скрыться от внимательных красных глаз.

Хотя бы ненадолго.

Траун не прекратит её преследовать.

На несколько секунд «Умиротворяющий», эскортный авианесущий крейсер типа «Огонь квазара», новейшая разработка салластанцев, вышел из гиперпространства, чтобы поменять маршрут движения. Акбар настоял на этом, чтобы попытаться запутать имперцев.

Падме сомневалась, что они смогли бы запутать Трауна, но выбора у них снова не было. Они делали всё возможное и просто старались не проиграть. Искре Восстания только предстояло превратиться в костёр, которому суждено сжечь Империю дотла.

Датапад запищал.

На этот раз ей прислали видеозапись. Космический бой. Несколько коротких когтеподобных судёнышек сновали посреди роя некрупных астероидов, значительно превосходивших их в количестве. На отдалении, с большим трудом маневрируя, двигался крейсер странно знакомой ей конструкции — вытянутый, напоминавший палец с когтем, поднятым вверх.

Огонь, разорвавший корабль, с которого велась запись, надвое, мгновенно погас, столкнувшись с вакуумом открытого космоса. Голозапись переключилась на другую камеру. Судя по тому, что бой переместился куда-то вдаль, сейчас ей показывали капитанский мостик крейсера, на котором никто не произносил ни звука.

— Митт’рау’нуруодо, что мы будем делать теперь? — наконец, спросил кто-то.

— Вы видите, — голос принадлежал Трауну, — что их атаки развиваются по одному и тому же сценарию. Они бросаются на нас, наносят так много урона, как могут, прежде чем их всех убьют. И так волна за волной.

— Всех? — в голосе другого чисса звучал неподдельный ужас и вместе с тем полное непонимание.

— Да, всех. 

— Они наседают слишком сильно! Мы не можем долго держать их!

— Вас понял, — отозвался он, — держите позицию. Кирн, персональное задание. Попробуйте прорваться к их крейсеру и нанести ему как можно больше урона. 

— Наши снаряды едва их пробивают! — закричал в комлинк кто-то ещё.

— Мы обеспечим вам огневую поддержку.

— У нас мало... — кто-то, похоже, уже отчаялся.

— Сэнго, от этого зависит исход боя. Аткар, что у вас?

— Обнаруженные нами гравитационные волны распространяются от крейсера к малым кораблям и поглощаются. 

— Они могут использоваться для связи? — Траун сохранял спокойствие.

— Характер волн позволяет сделать такой вывод.

— Вы можете локализовать источник волн?

— Мы пытаемся, сэр. Похоже, эти их защитные чёрные дыры блокируют наши сканирующие устройства. Можем определить приблизительную зону.

— Передайте координаты в оружейное и на корабли, — скомандовал он. — Залп по моей команде.

— Сэр, это...

— Сэр, их слишком много! — отчаянный крик сменился белым шумом. Траун опустил голову. — Мы не можем прикрывать Кирна!

— Сделайте всё, что в ваших силах, в противном случае, убьют нас всех, — его голос подрагивал, это отчётливо слышалось. Но он всё равно держался стойко. На его месте многие бы уже бежали. 

Носок его правого ботинка поднимался и опускался. Падме раньше не видела, чтобы Траун настолько сильно нервничал.

— Кирн, вы получили координаты? — посмотрев на одну из панелей, спросил он.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Огонь после нашего залпа. Поняли?

— Сэр, у меня трое на хвосте. 

— Принял. Группа защиты!

— Слишком мало. Нас слишком мало!

— Огонь по заданным координатам... сейчас! — Трауна резко повысил голос, почти гаркнул, произнося последний приказ. — Кирн!

Вспышка. После неё — ещё одна. Слишком большая для следа от выстрела. Затем — взрыв на боку вражеского корабля.

— Огонь из всех орудий по цели.

— Сэр, они двигаются беспорядочно, — доложил один из пилотов. — Мы уничтожаем их одного за другим.

— Произвести захват одного. Кирн, что у вас? Кирн?

— Мы потеряли его, — повернулся один из сидящих за панелями людей Трауна. — Сэр.

— Общие потери?

— Больше половины истребителей, сэр. До крейсера они не добрались. Незначительные ранения у нескольких в оружейном.

— Вас понял, — Траун отвернулся, ненамеренно посмотрев в камеру. Падме могла разглядеть его глаза. Они сузились. Горечь поражения и потерь, никогда прежде и никогда в будущем ему не известная.

Запись оборвалась. Падме села в кресло.

Галактика оказалась под угрозой вторжения одного из самых страшных противников в истории. Всеуничтожающего, не жалеющего ни себя, ни врага. И победить его мог разве что Траун. Но даже он, лучший тактик и один из самых выдающихся стратегов, известных ей, потерял больше половины солдат в первой стычке.

Что было чудовищнее этого?

Она не знала.

Ещё несколько фотографий. Огромные зелёные заросли в заброшенных городах. Искрящиеся машины посреди них. Надпись на чужом языке, переведённая в титрах: «Смерть неверным!».

Вот это было чудовищнее даже того, что они творили в бою. Падме подумала об Арту и Трипио, о всех дроидах, что функционировали в галактике. Все они были обречены на массовое истребление. 

«Это, — гласило новое сообщение, — то, что солдаты обнаружили в колонии чиссов, которую атаковали Чужаки издалека. Бой, который вы видели, развернулся в небе над ней».

«Чего вы хотите от меня?».

«Галактике нужно объединиться. Когда Чужаки издалека придут, не останется ни Империи, ни Восстания, если они будут враждовать между собой».

«Он никогда не пойдёт на переговоры».

«Нам не нужен он. Нам нужны вы».

«Как я могу вам доверять?».

«Как уже доверились однажды. Я буду ждать вас там же. Вы можете взять с собой двоих людей. Со мной также будут двое. _Их_ не будет».

«У меня нет гарантий».

«У меня тоже. Я жду. _Их_ глаза видят».

Сигнал к окончанию переговоров. 

Это действительно был Траун, она не ошиблась. Ей удалось привлечь его внимание. Нахлынула волна облегчения. Теперь всё станет проще. Если он, конечно, не устроит ей ловушку.

На этот случай у Падме был свой план.

Восстанию, конечно, придётся очень тяжело после всего, что случится, если у неё ничего не получится. Но если она сможет...

Это будет самый крупный дипломатический успех Падме Амидалы.


	5. V

Люк вызвался полететь первым. Она пыталась возражать, но он даже слушать не хотел. На его стороне был вполне разумный аргумент — пилота лучше, чем он, ей не найти. Для того, чтобы доказать это, он, тренируясь несколько дней, побил собственный рекорд по скорости избавления от тягового луча на «Икс-винге». Потом победил Веджа Антиллеса в гонке один на один среди пояса астероидов. После этого Падме не смогла отказать ему. Когда решалась судьба Восстания, она не могла поставить интересы своей семьи выше интересов всей галактики.

Он вернулся в строго назначенное время, даже на несколько минут раньше. Его «Икс-винг» вышел из гиперпространства неповреждённым.

— Пилот, что у вас? — в формальной обстановке они старались общаться не как сын и мать, хотя в Восстании о них знали практически все.

— Лидер, — отозвался он. — На планете обнаружена «Лямбда» с гиперпространственным двигателем. Других следов имперского присутствия я не обнаружил.

— Возвращайтесь на базу.

— Лидер?

— Я полечу с вами на вашем «Икс-винге».

— Вас понял, лидер.

Когда Люк приземлился, Падме уже ждала его в ангаре, одетая в серую, максимально не привлекающую внимания робу. Бластер она засунула за пояс. Мало ли что задумал Траун. Никогда не следовало расслабляться. Одного раза хватило, чтобы Энакин пал, и Республика отправилась в небытие. Снова так ошибиться она не могла.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Люк, когда Падме забралась ему за спину, с трудом поместившись в пространство между креслом и корпусом, — он уже послал за подкреплением в другие системы?

— Не знаю, — она чуть приподнялась, захлопывая прозрачное стекло кабины пилота.

— Это немного рискованно, мам, ты не находишь? — поднимая «Икс-винг», поинтересовался он.

— Да. Но Траун наша последняя надежда.

— Восстания?

— Наша, Люк. 

— Это всё ради папы? — его осенило.

— И ради него в том числе. Люк, войну мы выиграем без Трауна. Даже если Траун будет против нас. Но к Энакину безопасно может подобраться только он.

— Я предлагал тебе. Я могу попробовать внедриться...

— Это не обсуждается, — она произнесла это как можно более холодным тоном, давая понять, что даже не хотела говорить о его идее. — Я не могу рисковать тобой.

— Понял, — он опустил голову, что-то вводя на панели. — Готовься к прыжку. Три, два, один!

Звёзды вокруг превратились в полосы, и «Икс-винг» Люка на огромной скорости вошёл в гиперпространство. Синий тоннель засверкал слепящими переливами перед глазами.

Она старалась держаться спокойно. 

Однако на кону стояла жизнь Энакина, и взять себе в руки становилось тяжелее с каждой секундой. Падме понимала, что без альянса с Трауном она может навеки потерять его. 

Всегда оставался вариант сдаться втроём с Люком и Леей, попытавшись вместе надавить на него. Падме не хотела даже пробовать. Один раз она уже рискнула собой, полетев на Мустафар, и там едва не лишилась ещё не рождённых детей, верного друга, себя и потеряла мужа, которого любила больше жизни. Действовать в лоб не представлялось возможным, особенно учитывая данные об усиливающейся жёсткости Вейдера.

Не прошло и часа, как они вылетели из гиперпространства к Батуу. Идя на снижение и облетая планету, Люк не прекращал сканировать орбиту. Он держался спокойно, но в движениях пальцев, в лёгких кивках, в глазах, скачущих с одного края горизонта на другой, она замечала волнение. За неё.

Они сели в нескольких десятках метрах от «Лямбды». Люк, держа руку на поясе, выскочил из «Икс-винга» первым. Падме осторожно спустилась вслед за ним. В ту же секунду опустился трап шаттла, из которого вышли три фигуры. Один человек в серой форме с незнакомой Падме символикой и похожими на имперские знаками отличия. Его она откуда-то помнила, но не могла сказать точно. Женщину рядом с ним — синекожую, с красными глазами, выглядящую чуть моложе её, одетую в чёрную форму вроде той, что носил Траун двадцать лет назад, — Падме тоже как будто знала. . Перед ними шёл Траун в белой форме гранд-адмирала, сохраняя идеальную выправку. Жестом Падме дала Люку сигнал не беспокоиться и держаться позади неё.

— Гранд-адмирал, — она шагнула вперёд, сокращая дистанцию. — Приветствую.

— Лидер, — он едва заметно кивнул. В его глазах не читалось ничего. — Позвольте представить вам моих сопровождающих. Капитан Восс Парк.

— Мы встречались? 

— Я служил в силах Республики. Возможно, на одной из миссий, лидер, — отвечал тот спокойно, без ожидаемой от имперца, пусть и служившего больше Трауну, чем Палпатину, ненависти в адрес главы Восстания.

— Капитан Митт’элие’нуруодо. 

— Т-элие-н, — протянула Падме, составляя краткое имя из не выговариваемого человеком полного.

— Личный пилот Митт’рау’нуруодо, — учтиво кивнула та.

— В таком случае, я представлю моего. Люк Наберрие.

— Гранд-адмирал. Капитан. Капитан, — он вышел из-за её спины, наклоняя голову.

— Мы прибыли на переговоры, — продолжила Падме. — Они будут проходить здесь?

— Я хотел предложить борт моего шаттла, — невозмутимо ответил Траун. 

— На более нейтральную территорию вы не рассчитываете?

Всё это начинало походить на план похищения. Не очень хорошо проработанный, рассчитанный исключительно на то, что она будет полностью доверять Трауну. Он даже специально пришёл сюда в гранд-адмиральской форме, давая понять, что планирует договариваться с ней только на имперской территории.

На аванпосте это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов.

— К сожалению, нет. Моя внешность, — будто отвечая на её мысли, произнёс он, — слишком приметна. Даже без учёта формы.

— В прошлый раз...

— На нас бы никто не обратил внимания, — он покачал головой. — Но после того инцидента, боюсь, взгляды будут прикованы и к вам. 

— Согласна.

О том, что Энакин натворил не так далеко отсюда, она предпочла не говорить вслух во второй раз.

— У нас нет выбора. Я могу предложить переговоры один на один. 

— Хорошо.

— Адмирал? — повернулась к нему Тэлиен. Парк повернул голову и очень внимательно посмотрел.

— Лидер? — в глазах Люка читалось неподдельное беспокойство.

— Лидер Амидала не причинит мне вреда, не беспокойтесь, — Траун оставался невозмутимым. У Падме не было другого выбора, кроме как поддержать его. В противном случае переговоры сорвутся, и она уйдёт ни с чем.

Так просто сдаваться в борьбе за Энакина она не собиралась.

Палпатин столь легко не избавится от неё.

— Я доверяю гранд-адмиралу Трауну, Наберрие, — она подмигнула Люку, и тот чуть расслабился.

— В таком случае, пойдёмте, — Траун двинулся к шаттлу. Падме шла, стараясь не беспокоиться. Она знала — если последует нападение со спины, Люк успеет предупредить её. Или атакует их сам.

Главное, чтобы с ним сейчас ничего не произошло.

Надо было взять ещё кого-то.

Вся проблема заключалась в том, что никому она не доверяла так сильно, как Люку. Лея в этот момент была на задании, организовывала повстанческую ячейку на Среднем Рубеже. Все остальные могли возмутиться, не понять. Разделения Восстания она сейчас хотела меньше всего. Особенно после того, сколько они потеряли людей в последних столкновениях. Не говоря уже о выходе из их состава крупных группировок — Герреры и Бел Иблиса.

Ещё один раскол прикончит Восстание.

А на его спасение ценой самой страшной жертвы, ценой договора с главным врагом, готовы были пойти немногие. Мон предлагала рассредоточиться по галактике, уйти в подполье. Приостановить борьбу, чтобы будущие поколения продолжили её. Бел Иблис и Геррера собирались драться до последнего солдата, и Мечтатели тоже. Даже Лея с каждым разом приводила всё более убедительные аргументы в пользу дальнейшей схватки, хотя по-прежнему занимала сторону Падме. А вот Люк...

С Люком оказалось сложнее и легче всего. Он бился за страдающих, за тех, кого угоняли в рабство при Палпатине тысячами, за тех, кто умирал в нищете, голоде и постоянных эпидемиях. О Республике он не мечтал — так, как Лея или Мон. 

Падме винила в этом себя. С Люком как-то проще было злиться на никчёмный Сенат (во главе с ней, Бейлом и той же Мон), допустивший Палпатина к власти, на советников, по мановению руки ставших придворными, на коррупцию, взяточничество, бездействие, воцарившиеся в Республике в её последние дни. На Орден джедаев, упустивший Энакина. На себя саму, витавшую в облаках последние месяцев шесть до Мустафара. Люк кивал, соглашался, а потом всякий раз возражал, когда она пыталась заговорить с ним о реставрации Республики.

Для мира и спокойствия в галактике он был готов пойти на многое. И чем меньше жертв мир и спокойствие требовали, тем лучше оказывалось для него.

А ещё он мечтал рано или поздно спасти своего отца из рук Императора. Для этого же им точно понадобится пойти на альянс с Трауном. Убедив в этом Люка, Падме получила самого верного и преданного союзника, служившего далеко не только политическим целям. 

Джедай из Люка уже вышел лучше, чем из большей части старого Ордена. Ещё несколько лет, и он станет таким же, какими когда-то были Оби-Ван и Энакин. Падме проследит за этим. И поможет всем, что только будет в её силах. Как и Люк — ей.

Каюта, в которую провёл её Траун, была совсем маленькой. У кровати, на которой едва уместился бы среднего роста штурмовик — стоило больших усилий перестать думать о них, как о клонах, — в стену вмонтировали стол, а рядом приварили к полу стулья, жёлтые в тусклом свете ламп на потолке. Никаких личных вещей Трауна она не видела. Даже посуды.

Много времени он на этом шаттле явно не проводил.

Падме не владела Силой, как Люк или Энакин, но и она начала что-то подозревать.

— У офицеров вошло в моду предлагать вашим альдераанское, — голос Трауна оставался спокойным. Падме до боли сжала кулаки. Как имперцы только смели? — Я против траты столь ценного ресурса, поэтому не могу предложить вам ничего.

— У гранд-адмирала огромного государства не нашлось другого вина? — она приподняла бровь.

— Альдераанское вино мне всегда нравилось, — он жестом пригласил её на один из стульев. Кивнув, она села. — Другого я не держал, — Траун занял место напротив неё. — А предлагать вам сейчас его будет насмешкой.

Падме моргнула, пытаясь вспомнить, когда она в последний раз пила алкоголь. Наверное, в самом начале Войн Клонов. Потом было некогда. После того, как Энакин оставил её, она боялась даже притронуться к вину, страшась уйти в запой, сорваться после первого бокала.

Глупо. Как и практически всё, что она делала в те годы. 

— Спасибо, — Падме сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ. — Я полагаю, это можно принять за знак того, что вы не собираетесь брать меня в плен, как ваши офицеры.

— Только в случае, если война потребует от меня.

— Как сейчас? — она двигалась напролом, агрессивно, совершенно не по-дипломатически. Но если ей удастся обескуражить Трауна, это будет стоить того.

— Нет, — он сидел истуканом, не двигаясь и даже, как ей казалось, не моргая. Это пугало. По-настоящему. — Если бы я хотел захватить вас, то сделал бы это на одном из крупных гиперпространственных маршрутов, каждый из которых под контролем Империи, и каждый из которых силы Восстания рано или поздно пересекут.

— Я не сомневаюсь. Но этого пока не произошло.

— Потому что пока я верю, что Восстание принесёт больше пользы для Галактики, чем его отсутствие.

— Вы не находите это... нелогичным? — она закинула ногу на ногу, облокотившись о бортовую стену рядом с иллюминатором. 

— Отчего же?

— С каждым следующим днём жертв всё больше, а ещё больше — сомнений среди граждан Империи. Тому, кто выступает в этой войне за Империю, это не должно нравиться, не находите?

— Пятьдесят разрозненных террористических ячеек Герреры и Синдуллы-Джарруса были бы лучшим выбором, на ваш взгляд? 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Лидер, — Траун положил руку на стол, по-прежнему держа спину прямо. — Сейчас недовольство Империей сосредоточено вокруг Восстания не столько как идеи, сколько как конкретного протогосударственного образования. Люди — и все расы этого региона Галактики, вне всяких сомнений, испытывавшие культурное влияние людей в период Республики, — по странному совпадению, вне зависимости от политических взглядов, любят примыкать к организованным и крупным сущностям. А ещё большей их части нравится такая черта, как, — он на секунду замялся, — благородство? 

— Объясните, — это становилось всё интереснее. 

— Борьба так называемыми цивилизованными методами, — невозмутимо продолжил он. — В частности, отсутствием терактов в ответ на государственный террор в отношении сочувствующих.

— То есть, — она с трудом сдерживала неверие в своём голосе. — Вы признаёте...

— Как необходимую меру. Или в ответ на действия Герреры следовало ослабить охрану объектов государственной важности, лидер?

Падме закусила губу. Действия Со слишком часто били по Восстанию в последнее время. Зло, которое творила Империя вплоть до Альдераана, постепенно становилось всё менее заметным для жителей огромного числа планет. Многие боялись, что Со на день Империи взорвёт очередного губернатора на площади. А вместе с ним — несколько сотен гражданских.

Ей хотелось возразить: первопричиной всё равно оставалась тирания Палпатина, вылившаяся в тотальный контроль в центре галактики и тотальную анархию на окраинах и автономных территориях. «Химеру» и «Предостерегающего» совсем недавно видели на орбите Кореллии.

Местный синдикат рухнул в течение нескольких дней.

Преступность в Империи играла единственную благую роль — она отвлекала Трауна и Энакина, пока Восстание набирало силу.

Иногда Падме думала, что, умри она при Мустафаре, всё было бы проще. Упорства Энакина в поисках Восстания поубавилось бы. С одним врагом бороться легче.

Странно, что Палпатин, казалось, почти не обращал внимание на происходящее. Совсем не похоже на него.

Он изменился за эти двадцать лет. Как все они.

И она уже не возражала Трауну, как сделала бы сразу после падения Республики. У неё не было права винить Палпатина в преступлениях Со. Просто потому, что после каждого следующего теракта всё Восстание приближалось в своей сущности к Империи.

Закрывая глаза на это, она потворствовала зверствам.

— Вроде Звезды Смерти? — но был случай, когда она сама пошла на такое. Миллионы живых существ. Одним выстрелом. Люка потом тошнило в истерике неделю, а когда он наконец перестал трястись у неё на плече, то уже не вернулся к себе прежнему.

Как и они с Мон, принявшие решение.

Траун внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Да. И то, что Звезде Смерти это не помогло, определённо служит доказательством чему-то.

— Например, тому...

— Лидер, наши выводы из ситуации сейчас уже не столь важны. Трагедии при Альдераане и Явине случились. Но образ Восстания, как светлой силы, которая борется против тёмной Империи, сохранился.

— Вас устраивает образ тёмной Империи?

— Не совсем. Но до той поры, пока Империя способна оставаться эффективной, я готов с этим мириться. 

— Но зачем вам те, на чьём фоне вы кажетесь таковым?

— Вы привлекаете разумных на свою, — судя по тону Трауна, в его родном языке, чеуне, имелось некое совершенное значение этого слова, которое он сейчас собирался объяснить длинной фразой на общегале, — сторону. И таким образом всё больше обескровливаете Герреру и подобные ему ячейки.

— Но в то же время многие из тех, кто сражался за Восстание, сейчас в этих ячейках. Если бы мы вели более жёсткую политику, их численность также была меньше.

— Меня не волнуют те, кто уходит из Восстания в террористические ячейки. Их рано или поздно уничтожат. Жаль было бы, выступай кто-то действительно достойный на их стороне, а не на вашей.

— Так значит, мы для вас лакмусовый флимсипласт?

— Средство отделить достойных людей со взглядами, противоположных нашим, от тех, чьё будущее в галактике предопределено? Да, бесспорно.

Падме сказала бы, что это звучит жестоко. Но она говорила со сторонником Империи — лучше бы от этого аргумента сейчас не стало никому. Зато другой вывод озвучить требовалось.

— Вы заинтересованы в нас, таким образом, ещё по каким-то причинам? — они уже достаточно давно ходили вокруг этой темы, чтобы Падме могла подвести разговор к ней.

— Верно.

— И эта причина каким-то образом связана с теми голоизображениями, которые присылали мне на пад ещё со времён Набу?

— Связана. Мне нужен союзник на вашей стороне. Сильный и обладающий достаточным авторитетом. Мне нужно Восстание, — он говорил спокойно, Падме не чувствовала в его голосе ни толики волнения. Как и у любого талантливого политика.

— Допустим. Вопрос сейчас в том, нужны ли Восстанию вы.

Воспользовавшись паузой в разговоре, она улучила момент и взглянула в окно. Капитан Парк смотрел, как ей показалось, в иллюминатор. Он следил за ними. За Трауном. Убеждался, находился ли тот в безопасности. Какая поразительная забота о командире — для имперца. Тэлиен едва заметно с такой дистанции шевелила губами. Люк то кивал, то, распаляясь, произносил что-то в ответ. Дискуссия явно была оживлённая.

Возможно, не менее оживлённая, чем здесь

— Нужен. Я сейчас единственное необходимое условие вашего выживания.

— А как же милость Его Императорского Величества?

— Император Палпатин заинтересован в первую очередь в вашем отсутствии, но вряд ли его волнует, уничтожу я вас или нет.

— Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, — вздохнула она.

— Простите?

— Один раз моя семья уже едва не помешала ему захватить власть. Неужели вы думаете, что он даст нам второй шанс. 

— А без вас Восстание будет на некоторое время обезглавлено, после чего он попробует его сокрушить. Вероятный сценарий, но в нём есть одно уязвимое место, — на тёмно-синем, гладком лбу Трауна проступила морщина. — Методы правления Палпатина, которые, вне всяких сомнений, оправданы в условиях надвигающейся угрозы, рано или поздно спровоцируют новый мятеж. И, я боюсь, случится это в самое неподходящее время. Поэтому сохранить Восстание для меня сейчас необходимо. А значит, необходимо сохранить вас. 

— Я не необходимый эле...

— Лидер, — осторожно, постепенно повышая тон голоса с шёпота до своего обычного, он перебил её. — Вы слышите ваш собственный титул? — ей подумалось, что он не верил тому, что она сказала. Но в следующую секунду впечатление стало казаться обманчивым. Траун водил её за нос. — Или вы сами не осознаёте, насколько необходимы?

— Цель Восстания — возродить Республику, — попыталась возразить она. — Республика же...

— Ценна наличием установленной и очень сложной структуры. Доминация Чиссов представляет собой нечто подобное. Не стану возражать. Но в военное время и республики, и империи функционируют приблизительно одинаково, а главное, требуют наличия сильного лидера, вдохновляющего их на бой. Думаю, вы согласитесь.

Войны Клонов до сих пор стояли перед глазами. И особенно — та лёгкость, с которой Палпатин обвёл вокруг пальца Республику, приписав себе практически единоличную победу.

Даже Энакин принял это.

С каждым днём сейчас, когда появилась надежда, становилось всё тяжелее думать о нём, как о Дарте Вейдере. Но она пыталась держаться по-прежнему.

— У нас есть Мон Мотма. Её видят и любят не меньше, чем меня.

— Да. Как вашего первого союзника. Но как кого-то, кто может с вами сравниться? Понадобятся годы. Но дело не в этом. Мы говорим о вашей семье, лидер. Пилот Наберрие и дипломат Органа, кем бы они вам ни приходились, — по выражению лица Трауна по-прежнему ничего понять было нельзя, но благодаря своей, казалось, слишком долгой политической карьере, она кожей почувствовала: он знал что-то большее. И от этого становилось не по себе, — они важны для всего Восстания не меньше, чем вы. А для его будущего — возможно, и больше. Хотим мы того, или нет, но их поколение будет нам наследовать. Мон Мотма не станет для него таким же героем, как они. Сейчас на кону нечто большее, чем только ваша жизнь или жизнь вашей семьи.

— Не самая хорошая ситуация для вас, — улыбнулась она, глядя прямо в его немигающие глаза. Было тяжело, но если сейчас она не выдержит, схватка как минимум на одном уровне будет проиграна, а жизнь Восстания станет куда хуже. — Восстание — ценный союзник, но его необходимо стереть с карты Галактики. Я — готовый пойти на компромисс лидер, но меня необходимо устранить тому, кто приказывает вам.

— Согласен. Однако мне кажется, что я сумел найти решение. 

— В противном случае, зачем бы мы сейчас разговаривали, не правда ли? — она по-прежнему не отводила глаз, держась из последних сил.

— Да. 

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Имитировать разгром Восстания и вашу смерть. Только вашу. Дипломат Органа и бывший сенатор Мон Мотма должны остаться в живых.

— Чтобы вдохновить появление нового Восстания. И ещё одного, и ещё, — закончила она за него. — Чтобы с ними произошло то же самое. Но что вы предложите нам и тем, кто за нами последует?

— Сотрудничество, — он кивнул, опуская голову и освобождая её от необходимости и дальше смотреть ему в глаза. Падме повторила жест, только чтобы потом, недоумевая, спросить:

— Сотрудничество?

— Да. Совместное служение делу сохранения Галактики от тех, кто очень скоро придёт.

— В рядах Империи?

— Это зависит от вашей точки зрения, — она едва не вздрогнула. Почему в их с Энакином окружении так любили эту фразу? Сначала Бен, теперь Траун. — Я бы предпочёл термин «союз».

— Союз предполагает равенство. Мы будем от вас зависеть.

— Как и мы от вас. Представьте, как быстро начнёт расти численность Восстания, если в Голонет хотя бы случайно попадёт запись выстрела Звезды Смерти. Или если политика Палпатина продолжит двигаться в том же русле.

— Осторожнее, гранд-адмирал. Ересь, сказанная в уши врагу, может обернуться против вас гораздо быстрее, чем вы думаете.

— Разве мы враги?

Он отодвинулся на стуле назад, изучая её реакцию.

— Мне этого не хотелось бы, — проговорила она, после чего, чуть сжав губы, добавила: — Слишком мало, осталось в живых тех, кто помнил моего мужа. А вы его помнили.

Он ответил не сразу, а через краткий миг, моргнув. Кожа на его лице едва заметно посветлела.

— Я помню Энакина Скайуокера до сих пор.

Точно знал. Или догадывался с абсолютной уверенностью. Скорее второе: Энакин вряд ли позволил бы ему забраться так глубоко себе в душу.

— Значит, мы не враги, — кивнула она. — Что вы предлагаете, ещё раз?

— Сделать так, что Император поверит в сокрушительный разгром Восстания. В это же время внедрить ваших солдат в наши структуры.

— И как вы это себе представляете? 

Её мозг лихорадочно заработал. Вариант, который предлагал Траун, казался лучше продолжения войны. Передышка была жизненно необходима. Падме понимала, что каждый день промедления позволял Империи продолжать угнетение невинных жителей.

Но утратить саму возможность спасти их она была не готова. А именно это ждало Восстание в случае продолжения схватки. Рано или поздно Траун настигнет их. И учитывая количество гиперпространственных прыжков, которые приходилось делать каждые несколько дней, вероятность этого становится всё выше.

И во второй раз он не даст ей обвести себя вокруг пальца.

Теперь он знал, с кем сражался.

Именно поэтому она и пошла на переговоры.

Вопрос теперь заключался в том, примет ли те же условия, что и она, всё Восстание.

— Лидер, вы один из величайших политиков в этой галактике, кого я только встречал за свою жизнь, — если бы перед ней не находился холодный, расчётливый, смертельно опасный Траун, она бы подумала, что ей льстят. Но он, скорее всего, говорил то, что считал правдой сам. — Вы сумеете найти ключ к сердцам ваших солдат, как его находит император Палпатин.

Он только что сравнил её с Палпатином. Падме совсем перестала понимать, хочется ли ей ударить это существо по щеке или принять его слова как похвалу. Но в его по-прежнему не моргающих глазах как будто светилась искренность.

— Вы сможете, — уверенно добавил он. 

Она продолжала лихорадочно перебирать приходившие в голову идеи. И надеялась, что он сейчас делал то же самое.

— А вы?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — ему почти удалось сымитировать непонимание, но Падме уже было не двадцать пять, и один раз она с ним раньше сталкивалась. 

— Как вы собираетесь объяснять вашим солдатам, что они теперь служат с теми, кто взорвал Звезду Смерти? Я полагаю, что наш конфликт всё же двусторонний. Они могут решить, что вы сошли с ума. 

«И доложить Палпатину. А то и застрелить на месте, как предателя», — эту часть она оставила недоговорённой. Но Траун был достаточно умён, чтобы понять самостоятельно.

— Если я захочу вам объяснить, мне потребуется разгласить несколько государственных тайн. Боюсь, это выходит за пределы дипломатических полномочий, которые может взять на себя гранд-адмирал. 

— Итак, я вынуждена довериться вам и действовать вслепую.

— Я беру на себя огромный риск, помогая вам. Моя жизнь зависит от ваших решений.

— Как благородно, — она не удержалась от иронии. — Гранд-адмирал, зачем это всё?

— Спасти как можно больше тех, кто готов служить галактике, пока у меня есть шанс.

— Пока?

— Пока во главе Восстания находится человек, которому я смогу доверить это спасение.

Похоже, он очень завуалировано пытался сказать ей, что у него есть какой-то личный интерес в том, чтобы именно она перешла на его сторону. Чем дальше, тем любопытнее становилось происходящее.

Великий и ужасный гранд-адмирал Траун искал себе союзника на стороне врага. Как некогда скромный капитан чисского флота.

Как интересно.

Если бы сейчас решалась не судьба Восстания, а её одной.

Падме опустила ногу на пол и подалась вперёд, задумываясь. Мнимое поражение и переход на сторону противника — или длительный забег со смертью в конце.

Пойти на союз с Империей, поступившись принципами, или же спасти Восстание? 

— Я могла бы принять ваше предложение, веди мы войну за территорию. Но речь ведь о миллиардах тех, кто ежедневно страдает от вашего режима. И о триллионах тех, кто будет страдать в будущем. Гранд-адмирал, дело не в государственном строе. Дело в том, что по всей Галактике уровень жизни упал в разы за эти двадцать лет.

— И упадёт ещё сильнее, если Галактика не захочет сплотиться перед лицом Чужаков издалека.

— И я должна поверить вам, что они реальны.

— Вы видели голозаписи.

Она видела их. Отдала самым доверенным и опытным экспертам, которых только знала. Ни следа подделки. Столь искусный подлог не под силам даже Трауну.

— Видела. Это вы их отправляли?

— Я. Иначе бы здесь сидел кто-то другой.

— Почему вы их не обнародовали?

— Империя и без того достаточно сплочена. А кто в Восстании поверит этому?

— Вы ставите под сомнение мои способности?

— Нет. Вы знали меня лично достаточно давно. Иначе бы не поверили и вы.

— Но такая угроза...

— Лидер, — он покачал головой. — Я не ставлю под сомнение ни ваш ум, ни ум ваших соратников. Но культура говорит сама за себя. Верить даже в очевидное не так просто, если его излагает заклятый соперник. А я, к сожалению, ваш заклятый соперник.

— Хорошо. Я вам поверила. Но один раз нам уже предлагали пожертвовать свободами ради победы в войне. Это привело меня и вас сюда. Теперь мы враги. Теперь...

Она остановилась, сделав над собой усилие. Слишком много эмоций. Слишком много сожалений. И она едва не подтвердила, что Энакин и Вейдер были одним и тем же человеком. Траун, скорее всего, знал это и без неё.

Но если не знал, то Энакин мог оказаться в опасности. Она и дети — в гораздо большей. 

— Я понимаю, — Траун кивнул. — Но я не прошу вас жертвовать свободой. Я предлагаю вам союз, даже не унию. Я уже говорил об этом, лидер, и я повторю столько раз, сколько потребуется.

В какой же ужас его приводили Чужаки издалека, если он был готов пойти на такое. И в какой же ужас должна, в таком случае, прийти вся остальная Галактика. Те, чей разведывательный отряд с трудом, с огромными потерями, победило существо, успешно теснившее Восстание последние годы, внушали страх.

Самым жутким оказалось то, что Траун, в отличие от Палпатина, не врал. Ключевым аргументом, который с самого начала стал для неё определяющим, было то, что столкновение произошло давно, ещё когда она и Энакин не встретились во второй раз.

Несколько жизней назад.

Если бы Траун уже тогда был агентом Палпатина, он не оставил бы на Батуу её и Энакина одних в критический момент. И при встрече вёл себя иначе.

Она не могла прочитать его, могла только догадываться, у неё не было никаких гарантий.

И всё же, оснований не верить не находилось. Поведение Трауна чересчур отличалось от поведения Палпатина в Войны Клонов.

Оставался один-единственный вопрос.

— Вы что, планируете спрятать нас от Империи в Империи? — она усмехнулась.

— Да, — он и глазом не моргнул. — Не в ядре, конечно. Но границы известных вам территорий охватывают не такую большую часть Галактики. 

— Вы предлагаете...

— Полную опасностей, но свободную жизнь в обмен на союз. 

— Для нас.

— Я напоминаю вам, что кому-то из Восстания придётся остаться в этой части Галактики, чтобы Империя знала, где собирать рекрутов.

Она моргнула. Простой и гениальный план, на первый взгляд. Ещё бы он был надёжен.

— Вы хотите, чтобы половина жителей Империи покинула свои дома и скрытно, — это слово она произнесла с неприкрытой иронией, — улетела в Неизведанные Регионы?

— Да. 

— И Палпатин, по-вашему, ничего не заметит?

— Император заинтересован в расширении территории, мобилизации государства перед грядущей войной и ликвидации определённой вооружённой группировки, или, если быть точным, её лидера. Я удовлетворю все три его желания одним действием. Разумеется, он заметит.

— Вам следует молиться, чтобы после всего этого вы остались живы. И чтобы он не узнал.

— Вы согласны?

Она выдохнула. Мирное разрешение конфликта. Не самое надёжное. Но кровь прекратит литься, хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы в таких масштабах.

Ей не удастся сразу освободить Галактику от Палпатина, но постепенно она сможет вывести её из-под гнёта. Возможно, со временем Восстание переродится в нечто гораздо большее и свергнет Империю раз и навсегда.

Падме не хотелось идти на такой компромисс. Но всё же из десятков отвратительных вариантов он был лучшим.

И, к тому же, приближал её на шаг к победе над Вейдером. Шаг к свободе для неё и Энакина, к более безопасной жизни для неё и её детей.

Траун становился её союзником.

Она добилась своего.

— Под письменный договор.

Первый шаг к признанию Восстания легитимной организацией и долгожданному разрешению конфликта. Пусть временная мера, но нужная сейчас Галактике, как никогда прежде.

Траун невозмутимо поднёс свой пад к сканеру, зафиксированному в стене, выводя на поверхность стола знакомую Падме форму мирного договора. Сколько раз она предлагала выслать её Дуку и Гривусу, выполняя функции дипломата. Всё время ответ оставался одним и тем же.

Отказ.

Палпатин не позволил бы им успокоить Галактику. Ему был необходим хаос. Даже если допустить, что Дуку или Гривус сами когда-то стремились к миру.

Просмотрев договор и убедившись в его грамотном построении, Падме внесла предложение: изменить название, написав вместо «Восстание» «Альянс». Полное название, которым они пользовались, применять не стала. Возродить Республику на данный момент представлялось практически невозможным. Им следовало идти дальше.

В конце концов, ценности, на которых стояло то, давно ушедшее общество, были куда важнее его самого. Их они смогут сохранить и без Республики.

Пытаться вернуть то государство к жизни, вступая даже в скрытую конфронтацию с только что обретённым союзником, который всё же был Империей, с начала истории противопоставлявшейся Республике, она не собиралась.

Траун касанием пальца подтвердил правку, ни словом её не прокомментировав. И поставил свою подпись. Она подняла глаза вверх по тексту, всматриваясь в название государства, с которым Альянс вступал в союз.

Империя. Конечно. Но там было что-то ещё. Империя...

— Империя Руки? — спросила она, отводя палец от голокнопки. — Что это, гранд-адмирал?

— Государственная тайна.

— Или вы решили, что фиктивный договор сможет меня обмануть? — прищурилась она.

— Если бы я хотел вас обмануть, я бы не надеялся на то, что вы пропустите название государства в пакте о заключении мира, — парировал он. — Лидер, я лучшего мнения о вас.

Он играл ей. Она двигалась в потёмках, на каждом шагу ощущая, что может попасть в уготовленную ей западню. Но всё же он был прав. Рассчитывать на её невнимательность он бы не стал. 

— У меня нет возможности и полномочий подписывать мирный договор от имени Галактической Империи, вы знаете закон. 

— Поэтому вы используете названия несуществующих государств?

— Существующих. Там, где Восстание ещё никогда не появлялось. 

Одно приблизительно равнялось другому.

— У меня стойкое ощущение, что вы ведёте меня в ловушку.

— Вы не доверяете мне, — он выдохнул особенно тяжело. Как будто её фраза его действительно задела. Или расстроила.

— Я могла бы, веди мы разговор только о моей судьбе. Но это половина Галактики, гранд-адмирал. Половина известной мне Галактики.

— Моя Галактика больше, чем ваша. Я поставил на кон всю её. Потому что я не сообщил Палпатину о решении инициировать эти переговоры. Я доверился вам, Падме. Если о нашей встрече станет известно в Галактической Империи, я рискую не спасти тех, за чью свободу боретесь вы.

— От Чужаков издалека?

— Да, — они подходили к этой теме уже несколько раз, но Падме постоянно уводила разговор в сторону.

— Вы действительно так сильно их опасаетесь? Или все эти кровавые жертвы среди...

— Действительно, — он сухо, почти резко перебил её. Она по-настоящему задела его за живое.

Траун мог недоговаривать. Мог вести себя так, что все вокруг оказывались вынуждены помогать ему. Но притворяться он не умел. Она убедилась в этом ещё на Батуу.

Сейчас он был совершенно искренен в своей эмоции.

В самом факте того, что он проявил её здесь и сейчас, при ней, своём главном политическом противнике.

— Простите, — остывая, добавил он. Будь ситуация более подходящей, Падме бы усмехнулась. Ещё бы: она пробудила чувство в самом гранд-адмирале Трауне. 

— Вам не за что извиняться, — всё же следовало вести себя как можно более дипломатично, — гранд-адмирал. Я вам доверяю. Но поймите меня. Я в ответе за этих людей.

— Я понимаю, как вы себя чувствуете. Я прошу вас сделать один-единственный шаг вслепую. И после этого, я обещаю вам, лидер, я расскажу всё. Доверьтесь мне.

Маска холодности вдруг слетела, и, хотя ни единым жестом он не выдавал себя, держась идеально ровно, говоря спокойнейшим тоном из всех возможных, Падме почувствовала: он действительно возлагал на их встречу большие надежды.

Он искал союза с Восстанием.

Всё ещё можно было поставить под сомнение каждое его слово, просто потому что он оставался имперцем, и не просто имперцем, а одним из самых умных, талантливых и хитрых существ, которых она только знала.

Но более рациональных аргументов у неё не осталось.

Теперь следовало не допустить раскола Восстания.

— Я доверяю вам, — кивнула она. — Но я хочу внести в договор дополнительный пункт.

— Любой, что в моих силах.

— Уничтожение файла в случае публикации при отсутствии приложенного протокольного заявления о принятии, подписанного обеими сторонами, — процитировала она нужную статью процессуального кодекса. — Либо до вступления в силу.

— Это ваше право, — он подтвердил правку. 

Так легко и бесхитростно. Когда ему было нужно, он вёл себя на редкость прямолинейно.

Теперь она была в безопасности. Поставив подпись и убедившись в наличии нужных настроек в файле, она снова подняла глаза на Трауна.

— Итак, ваш план?

— Имитация случайного для вас и запланированного мной столкновения крупной эскадры Восстания и флота Империи под моим командованием. 

— Палпатин захочет взглянуть на следы сражения. И, — резко осознала она, — они же могут почувствовать смерть? Я не знаю, конечно, наверняка, но джедаи...

— Я изучал этот вопрос, — после нескольких секунд размышлений произнёс он. — Ощутить смерть в Силе вполне возможно. Смерть миллионов — даже на достаточно крупном расстоянии. Но одиночные смерти не владеющих Силой чувствуются слабо. По прошествии некоторого времени эманации и вовсе сходят на «нет». Во всяком случае, определить, кто именно умер, обладающие Силой не в состоянии.

На секунду она подумала, не стоит ли сказать об их с Энакином связи. Но потом вспомнила, что эта связь существовала теперь только у неё в голове. Двадцать лет назад всё оборвалось.

Вопрос от этого не менялся.

— Но из-за этого обстоятельства я не могу назначить точное место нашего пересечения.

— Место геноцида невинных, хотите сказать? — она плохо знала Трауна, но уже достаточно хорошо понимала, на какие жертвы он мог пойти ради своей цели.

— Место боя с врагом Империи. Их, к сожалению, гораздо больше, чем одно Восстание. Вы получите астрогеографическую карту. 

— Хорошо. Но ведь у других врагов Империи корабли не похожи на наши.

Крейсеры мон-каламари, самые крупные суда, крайне редко оказывались за пределами Внешнего Рубежа. В Диком Пространстве и Неизведанных их не любили за низкую прочность по сравнению с теми же старыми разрушителями, совершенно не умея оценить поразительные для флагманского корабля маневренность и скорость, в которой они давали фору даже «Покорителям» конфедерации.

— Это не проблема. Разрушенных кораблей Восстания в Галактике достаточно, чтобы я сумел достать нужный материал.

— Датировка...

— Датировку крайне затрудняет вакуум.

— Допустим. Каковы будут наши действия после того, как эта «битва» состоится? 

— Гиперпространственный прыжок по координатам, которые вам вышлю я. 

— Прыжок веры? — она приподняла бровь, внимательно посмотрев на него.

— Я бы назвал это... прыжком доверия, — он слегка приподнял уголок губ. Человек бы на его месте, наверное, расхохотался, будучи не в силах успокоиться несколько минут. 

По меркам тех немногих чиссов, с которыми Падме сталкивалась за свою жизнь, Траун вёл себя предельно сдержанно. А чиссы, в свою очередь, были далеко не самой эмоциональной расой из всех, что она встречала.

Падме выдохнула.

— Гранд-адмирал...

— Это последний раз, когда я прошу вас о доверии.

Как будто они сидели в младшей палате Сената и обсуждали законопроект, который потом несколько раз пересмотрят старшие по рангу политики. С той лишь разницей, что теперь Падме действительно решала судьбы тысяч и тысяч разумных.

Она уже сделала первый шаг. Колебаться смысла не имело.

— Хорошо. В последний раз я соглашаюсь. Затем?

— У вас будет абсолютная свобода действий. В вашем распоряжении будет достаточно крупная часть Галактики. И вы всегда сможете рассчитывать на помощь Империи Руки. Но я надеюсь, что вы также поможете нам, когда наступит время.

— Когда придут Чужаки издалека?

— Да.

Она наклонила голову. 

Это было достаточно долго и утомительно, чтобы она вспомнила, как именно следует вести переговоры. Не занималась этим двадцать лет: Палпатин и командующие войсками Империи не предоставляли такой возможности, а полёты в дружественные системы были не более чем лёгкой прогулкой для человека с её дипломатическими навыками.

Задача убедить кого-то, кто считает, что Империя — плохо, в том, что Империя — плохо, не бросала ей вызов. А вот прийти к компромиссу с человеком, считавшим , что Империя — хорошо, — вполне.

Но это было только началом. Её планы распространялись куда дальше. Усилить дипломатические контакты с «Империей Руки», что бы Траун ни вкладывал в это имя. Чаще видеть самого Трауна. Убедить его в том, что правление Палпатина не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, в том числе и для Империи. Совершить государственный переворот чужими руками.

Падме никогда не думала, что начнёт на своих собственных глазах превращаться в Палпатина. Но выбора у неё не было. Трауна следовало сделать своим союзником. Теперь, когда она узнала о Чужаках издалека, в особенности.

Конечно, он никогда не пойдёт на смену государственного строя. Слишком сильно он верил, что только с помощью имперской упорядоченности и организации вертикали власти почти по военному образцу можно одолеть врага. Вопрос оставался в том, осознавал ли он, что такое государство, как Империя, рисковало просто не дожить до появления врага.

Падме хотелось верить. Иначе всё, совершенно всё, что она сделала, было напрасно.

Повернув голову вправо, она в очередной раз взглянула на то, что происходило за имперским шаттлом. Капитан Парк из стойки «смирно» перешёл в стойку «вольно», по-прежнему наблюдая за происходившим внутри. Люк и Тэлиен о чём-то говорили, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и время от времени прохаживались вдоль «Икс-винга», оставаясь при этом на виду. Люк то и дело оборачивался, будто ища её.

Когда их взгляды наконец пересеклись, она улыбнулась, давая знать, что с ней всё в порядке. Люк подал ответный сигнал пальцем и снова о чём-то заговорил. Закатное солнце осветило его лицо, и Падме не смогла не улыбнуться шире, глядя на Тэлиен, чуть ли не полностью к нему обернувшуюся.

Когда-нибудь Люк поймёт, как сильно он способен очаровывать. Она надеялась только, что ему в голову не придёт идея пользоваться этим. Человек с его обаянием и хоть каким-то представлением о политике мог перевернуть всю Галактику с ног на голову. Палпатин уже так сделал. Повторения его в собственном сыне она не хотела.

— Полагаю, это всё, гранд-адмирал, — произнесла, снова глядя на Трауна. Только сейчас она поняла, что он сменил позу. Поднёс ладонь к подбородку, едва заметно откинулся на стуле. Смотрел на неё, не говоря ни слова.

Он ведь не одну секунду так сидел.

Странно.

— Это всё, лидер. Полагаю, нам пора вернуться к своим войскам и начать подготовку к операции, — он учтиво кивнул, демонстрируя, что заканчивает разговор.

— Согласна, — она поднялась на ноги и направилась в сторону выхода, в любой момент готовясь к ловушке.

— Падме? — он окликнул её тем же самым глубоким, надрывным голосом.

— Траун? — обернулась она. Он поднялся на ноги, идя за ней.

— Вы тоже знаете?

Набрать побольше воздуха. Успокоиться.

— Да. Я знаю.

Он ничего не ответил. Только склонил голову. Она восприняла это как сигнал к концу разговора. Молча вышла из шаттла.

— Пилот Наберрие?

Люк пробормотал что-то Тэлиен, видимо, извинение за прерванный диалог.

— Лидер Амидала?

— Мы улетаем.

— Капитан Парк, пилот Митт’элие’нуруодо, — голос Трауна стал таким же спокойным, как и обычно. — Занять места. Прощайте, лидер.

— Прощайте, гранд-адмирал, — кивнула она и забралась за кресло пилота «Икс-винга». Траун уже приближался к трапу.

Люк, вскочив в кабину, закрыл прозрачную стеклянную крышу. Имперский шаттл начинал подниматься.

— Как прошло?

— Хорошо, — мрачно ответила она.

— По твоему тону не скажешь. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего. Ничего. Поднимайся, расскажу, пока будем лететь.

Лёгким движением руки Люк оторвал «Икс-винг» от земли и на предельно возможной скорости устремился вверх, двигаясь под минимальным, но достаточным, чтобы обогнать шаттл, углом. Через несколько секунд синий тоннель гиперпространства уже открылся перед ними.

— Мама? — в голосе Люка звучало беспокойство. Он всегда хорошо чувствовал её настроение. Слишком хорошо.

Люк очень многое унаследовал от Энакина. И относился к ней так же, как тот к Шми.

Падме берегла себя ещё и поэтому. Если Империя окажется в том же положении, что и тускены, им вполне может не поздоровиться. Люк, при всей его мягкости... Нет. Она даже думать о чём-то подобном не хотела. 

— Я пошла на сделку с Империей.

— Это поможет? — в его голосе не слышалось ни толики сомнения или осуждения. Он только стремился подтвердить, понимала ли она, что делала. 

— Я надеюсь, — хотела бы она сама быть так уверена в этом.

— Но ты расстроена.

Воспоминания об Энакине с каждой секундой усиливались. Даже спустя двадцать лет ей было невероятно тяжело. И Люк, что самое отвратительное, наверняка чувствовал это. Рядом с ним она и не пыталась взять себя в руки. Он всё равно знал.

— Я вспомнила о твоём отце.

— Всё будет хорошо, — совершенно не колеблясь, ответил он.

— Да. Всё будет хорошо, Люк, — едва находя в себе силы, чтобы вдохнуть, она уткнулась носом в его шею.

Пока они находились в гиперпространстве, она могла проявить эмоции.

Тепло окружило её, когда Люк коснулся в Силе, успокаивая, заботясь так, как он только мог. Она обняла его сзади, чувствуя, как его ладони накрывают её пальцы. Всё вокруг замерло.

На недолгое время пришло спокойствие. Но скоро его не станет.

Скоро ей предстоит сообщить Восстанию о новой цели.

И, что самое страшное, о новом союзнике.


	6. VI

— Давай, Люк. Джиал, — она заговорила по личному каналу, — запуск по моей команде. У вас всё готово?

— Мы готовы, Падме, — в динамике раздался тихий, со странными призвуками то ли «ч», то ли «ц», голос адмирала Акбара. — Ты уверена?

— Будь я уверена, мы бы сейчас летели туда всем флотом, а не двумя кораблями. Готовность одна минута.

— Акбар принял, конец связи.

— Лея, — Падме, дотянувшись, переключила частоту канала. — Ты всё помнишь?

— Да, мама. И мне всё ещё кажется, что это плохая идея.

— Я знаю, — проговорила Падме. — Я знаю. Удачи.

— Спасибо. Мама?

— Да?

— Мы же ещё удивимся? — в голосе Леи не слышалось надрыва или волнения. Но каждое следующее слово говорило о том, что они нарастали.

— Конечно, — Падме хотела бы испытывать уверенность, которую вложила в свой ответ. Она не имела права дать слабину сейчас. Но это не значило, что ей не хотелось это сделать. — Конец связи. Джиал, — она снова переключилась между каналами. — Прыжок по готовности десять секунд. Десять.

Ей самой не верилось, что она сейчас претворяла в жизнь тот план, который они наметили с Трауном несколько месяцев назад. 

— Девять.

Она думала, что когда сообщит о договоре в узком кругу лидеров Восстания, её в лучшем случае отправят на покой, в худшем — расстреляют как предательницу. 

— Девять.

Они выслушали её — и устроили спор, продолжавшийся несколько дней. Раза два всем точно приходилось расходиться, чтобы выспаться — и с новыми силами броситься в бой. Падме не верила, что ей придётся защищать идею о том, что открытая конфронтация с Империей — не единственный возможный путь развития конфликта.

— Восемь.

В конце концов, было решено, что Падме выступит одна перед всем Восстанием и постарается убедить как можно большее количество разумных в том, что предлагаемый ей метод оптимален. Остальные присоединятся к Мон и Лее и уйдут на некоторое время в тень.

— Семь.

Падме поставили перед опасным выбором: раскол Восстания или его гибель. 

— Шесть.

Если бы им не противостоял Траун, всё было бы куда проще. Даже возглавь погоню за ними лично Дарт Вейдер. А через десяток лет они с успехом смогли бы дать отпор и Трауну. Нужно больше сил, больше планет, больше ресурсов. Больше всего того, чем Сопротивление не располагало.

— Пять.

Жаль, что операция при Лотале так глупо сорвалась. Падме до сих пор не понимала, что именно произошло в тот день. Одинокий СИД-истребитель особой конструкции, возможно, «Усовершенствованный», ворвался в группу пурргилов, окруживших «Химеру», и...

— Четыре.

И они сбежали с поля боя. Этого хватило, чтобы перевернуть ход схватки. Лотальскую ячейку уничтожили.

— Три.

Ответным ударом Восстание лишило Империю базы при Скарифе и Звезды Смерти. Но Траун следовал за ними тенью, которую никто не был в силах остановить. Падме пришлось пойти на сделку с ним.

— Два.

Обо всём этом она говорила не с трибуны, а ходя среди солдат, таких же, как она, одетая в форму пилота. Она просила и умоляла. Для неё не было ничего важнее жизней этих людей, которых она хотела сберечь любой ценой, потому что они несли в себе волю к могуществу и стремление к свободе, туманное облако идей, в котором вспыхнет молодая звезда Республики переродившейся.

— Один.

Объяснять пришлось долго. Спор оказался даже сильнее по накалу, чем диалог с верхушкой. Падме пришлось продемонстрировать максимум своих дипломатических навыков. И, в конце концов, результат превзошёл все её ожидания. Подавляющее большинство согласилось с ней. Остальные приняли решение вступить в Альянс на правах отдельного образования. В ячейки Со и Гарма ушли единицы.

— Прыжок!

И поэтому она не могла рисковать теми, кто пошёл за ней. Старый крейсер мон-каламари, МС80 «Длань милосердия», снабжённый уникальными дополнительными орудийными батареями, под одиночным управлением адмирала Акбара и «Икс-винг» Люка совершили гиперпространственный прыжок первыми.

Было крайне неразумно рисковать тремя важными фигурами в Восстании сразу. Но крейсер Акбара в случае чрезвычайной ситуации продержался бы до прибытия помощи, а после вышел из системы, пострадав лишь незначительно. Люк же и вовсе прыгал на другой конец скопления планет, чтобы Падме могла проследить за выполнением или невыполнением договорённости.

Они вышли из гиперпространства. Минула секунда. Другая. Третья. 

— Джиал?

— Звено звёздных разрушителей прямо по курсу. Огонь пока не открывают.

Раздался писк станции связи «Икс-винга». 

— Ожидай, — она переключила канал. — Да?

— Лидер, — перед ними появился Траун. 

— Гранд-адмирал, — кивнула она.

— Вы предприняли дополнительные меры безопасности. Я рад. Но опасность вам не грозит. Передаю координаты.

— Подтверждаю получение, — отозвалась она, когда Люк уже начал вводить полученные данные. — Продолжаю согласно плану, конец связи.

— Траун принял, конец связи.

Похоже, он всё-таки решил не подстраивать им ловушку.

— Джиал, продолжаем. Выведи эти координаты в нашу сеть, пусть совершают последовательный прыжок. 

— Принято.

— Люк, давай.

Расслабившись, она с силой выдохнула. Недели подготовки не прошли даром. Осталось только понять, на сколько шагов вперёд действительно следовало просчитывать.

Люк протянул руку назад, держа другую на штурвале. В гиперпространстве активного участия пилота в управлении не требовалось, и он мог себе это позволить. Падме обхватила его пальцы, ничего не говоря.

Они сидели так с полчаса, прежде чем звёзды появились и превратились из полос в точки. «Икс-винг» завис в вакууме над незнакомой планетой.

Через несколько секунд над ними появилась «Длань милосердия».

— Падме? — раздалось по связи.

— Мы в порядке, Джиал, — откликнулась она. — Что с остальными?

— Совершили первый прыжок, пока что никаких препятствий. Где мы?

— Далеко в Неизведанных, адмирал, — произнёс Люк. — Судя по астрогеографическим картам, которые выслал Траун, мы прошли по плохо известному гиперпространственному карману.

— Пути отступления, пилот?

— Как минимум три.

— Готовьтесь прыгать ещё раз по сигналу, — проговорила Падме. — Расслабляться нельзя.

— По твоей команде. Конец связи.

— Принял, — Люк наклонился над штурвалом, положив руку на панель гиперпространственных перемещений. 

Минута. Другая. Третья.

Десять. Двадцать.

Полчаса.

Первый крейсер. Второй. Истребители, эскадра за эскадрой. Лёгкие фрегаты. Транспортники. Медицинские суда, корабли снабжения. Все в сборе.

— Флот Альянса, — теперь они именовали себя только так, — полная боеготовность! — раздался голос Акбара.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Люк, перемещаясь ближе к ангару «Длани милосердия» и готовясь защищать его от возможного самоубийственного рейда истребителей противника. Прецеденты случались.

Через несколько минут в системе появился ещё один корабль. По характерному рисунку на днище и треугольной форме Падме мгновенно его опознала. Звёздный разрушитель «Химера». Один.

Треск связи. Люк щёлкнул тумблером, выводя на переднюю панель голоизображение Трауна.

— Как видите, и я совершил прыжок веры, лидер, — тот говорил спокойно, не выказывая ни единой эмоции, хотя Альянс сейчас вполне мог окружить и постараться уничтожить его корабль. 

Падме кивнула.

— Как я и обещал, эта система ваша. Ещё ряд тех, что отмечены на карте, готов к заселению, колонизации либо проведению переговоров с местным населением.

— И это всё, гранд-адмирал? — она не могла поверить.

— Да, лидер. Осталось закрепить вступление договора о союзе в силу. 

— Я могу назначить место и время формального закрепления?

— Имеете полное право.

— В течение двенадцать часов вы получите первичное предложение, гранд-адмирал.

— Ожидаю. Конец связи.

Голоизображение Трауна пропало, а «Химера» через несколько мгновений исчезла с радара. Войска Альянса были предоставлены сами себе.

Наконец-то.

Свобода.

— Научные суда, начать сканирование планеты. Всем остальным — сохранять боевой порядок, — проговорила она по общему каналу связи.

— Всё в порядке? Мы скоро сможем связаться с Леей? — обернулся Люк, до сих пор немного обеспокоенно глядя на неё.

— Да, Люк, — она погладила его по голове, и только тогда он, улыбнувшись, расслабился. — Очень скоро.

Оставалось только самой поверить в то, что у неё, наконец, всё получилось.


	7. VII

Воткнув очередной двухметровый кол в землю, она крикнула:

— Давай!

С шорохом брезентовый покров опустился на импровизированные опоры. Раздался писк: ультразвуковые отпугивающие приборы начали свою работу. Вокруг бегали люди, мон-каламари, родианцы, тогруты, тви’леки и ещё несколько десятков разумных рас. Альянс возводил первый временный лагерь на планете, которую они назвали Лайврек.

Как и огромное число других планет Галактики, она совсем недавно перешла из фазы сезонного климата к фазе омнисферы, при которой на большей её части наблюдалась единственная природная зона. Причины этого выяснялись блестящими учёными умами Республики десятилетиями, но до сих пор безуспешно. Империя особых открытий в этой области, по понятным причинам, также не совершила

Лайврек была колоссальной степью, на полярных шапках превращавшейся в тундру. Одна из лучших экосистем, в которых разумные могли начать возводить свои поселения. Открытая, умеренно влажная, умеренно жаркая, не располагавшая к появлению паразитов. Траун действительно позаботился о них. 

— Держится? — спросила она у Люка, который при помощи Силы заканчивал возведение их палатки.

— Я надеюсь, — произнёс он. 

Они оба ещё были одеты в форму пилотов Восстания: до багажа, который остался на «Длани милосердия», пока не успели добраться.

— Тогда пойдём, — она махнула рукой, направляясь к границе лагеря — высокому железному частоколу, сооружаемому наспех из всякого мусора с кораблей.

— Лидер, — Люк окликнул её, осматриваясь по сторонам. На публике они старались не афишировать своё родство, хотя половина Восстания, скорее всего, о нём догадывалась. Падме, при всех талантах политика, скрывать личные связи от соратников не научилась до сих пор. Но хоть Палпатин и Вейдер не узнали. Да и Траун. Пока что. Она надеялась. — Время.

Точно.

— Сколько у меня осталось?

— Не больше часа.

— Понятно, — она провела ладонью по лбу, отводя волосы назад и шумно выдыхая. Слишком мало. Как и всегда. — Ты иди, помоги им с ограждением.

Люк кивнул, улыбнулся — и, развернувшись, побежал в сторону возводивших подобие крепостной стены. Падме взяла в руки комлинк.

— Джиал, ты мне нужен. Встречаемся у станции голосвязи. 

Если она продолжит выходить на связь с Трауном в одиночку, её точно заподозрят в предательстве. Кто-то наверняка уже подозревал. Ещё одного раскола она по-прежнему допустить не могла. Даже вынужденных расставаний, как с ячейкой Леей и Мон Мотмы перед тем, как отправиться сюда.

— Понял, Падме, — послышалось ответное ворчание. Акбар был старше её на десять лет, к тому же, ему пришлось спуститься вниз в скафандре и оставаться в нём до тех пор, пока научный фрегат мон-каламари не закончит свои исследования и не убедится в достаточном уровне влажности.

Лёгкие ещё немного спирало от неё: высадились они неподалёку от моря. Падме надеялась, что хотя бы здесь Джиалу будет комфортно, потому что люди первые несколько часов с трудом передвигались. Четверть построек в лагере за это время возвёл Люк: Оби-Ван успел научить его контролю дыхания, неоценимо полезному по всей Галактике. 

И до сих пор Люк оставался самым бодрым из работавших: судя по скрежету металла в центре лагеря, он начал Силой поднимать наиболее крупные куски, заваливая ими ещё открытые внешнему миру места в баррикадах.

Тяжёлую технику они решили пока не спускать. Колонизация подразумевала наличие мирных жителей. Траун позволил ячейке Леи и Мотмы эвакуировать их, но пока никто не прибыл, они предпочли остаться огромным военным лагерем. На пути к миру Альянсу предстояла ещё долгая дорога.

Падме продвигалась вперёд по лагерю. Вокруг неё были те же самые лица, среди которых она ходила, когда рассуждала о необходимости перемирия. Она старалась улыбнуться каждому. С кем-то приходилось остановиться и поговорить, с кем-то — протащить особенно крупный кусок металла по пути вперёд. Всем им была нужна её поддержка, и Падме делала всё возможное, чтобы её предоставить.

В конце концов, показалась маленькая палатка, внутри которой стояла аппаратура. Войдя внутрь, Падме обратилась к тви’леку Манлоку, их офицеру по связи:

— Могу я?

— Да, Лидер, — он уступил ей место. В это же время вошёл Акбар.

— Ты звала? — послышался почти механический, искажённый вокодером скафандра голос.

— Звала. Траун хочет подписать мирный договор.

— С Восстанием?

— С Альянсом, — она покачала головой. — Но это необходимо, чтобы обезопасить хотя бы тех, кто здесь.

— Зачем тебе я?

— Если я буду выходить с ним на связь одна, пойдут разговоры. Раскол в Альянсе мне не нужен. И ещё, — она перевела дух, — мне необходим человек, который убедится, что Траун не манипулирует мной. Во всяком случае, до определённого предела. И... — она выдохнула, — мне нужен твой совет.

Акбар молча кивнул, давая знать, что он её слушает.

— Я не знаю, где лучше подписывать договор. В большую Галактику мы уже точно не вернёмся. Здесь мы не знаем ни одной другой планеты, экспедиции только организуются. Приглашать его сюда...

— Он не пойдёт на это, Падме. Если только на орбите планеты.

— И только представь, что тут начнётся, когда Траун прибудет с делегацией, — она наклонила голову, внимательно глядя на Акбара.

Провокация. Даже попытка пригласить Трауна на их территорию покажется провокацией. И в глазах Империи Руки, и в глазах Альянса. Оставаться без союзников она точно не хотела.

— А нейтральной территории, — добавила, немного подумав, — здесь нет. Либо наша, либо их.

— Большая часть нашей не освоена.

— Но юридически она всё равно наша. Не приглашать же его туда, где ни у нас, ни у них карт нет? — политическим самоубийством она точно не собиралась заниматься. А назначение Трауну встречи в месте, где их обоих могли убить, очень походило именно это.

— Не для наших целей, — кивнул Акбар, глядя на неё мудрыми, резко погрустневшими глазами. — Ты полетишь к нему?

— В столицу, — выдохнула она. — Может, сумею что-то узнать. Хотя бы её место на карте.

— Только если он захочет.

— Я думаю, что он захочет, — она усмехнулась, проведя пальцем по краю одного из переносных столов, на котором установили станцию связи. — В крайнем случае, на свою территорию заманить меня постарается.

— Зачем?

— Мне кажется, — она, задумавшись, наклонила голову вперёд, — он на самом деле хочет союза. Я понятия не имею, почему. Но я хочу это узнать.

— Я поддержу тебя во всём, что принесёт пользу Альянсу.

Хотелось возразить. Сказать, что все вокруг были гораздо важнее, чем она, что теперь её действия во имя общего блага следовало рассматривать вдвое пристальнее. Она опасно приблизилась к грани между несменяемым лидером, каждый раз опережавшим конкурентов в равной борьбе за место главы, и благодушным диктатором, Палпатином середины Войн Клонов. Гарм и его люди покинули Альянс как раз по этой причине.

Иногда Падме успокаивала себя тем, что скоро вырастет Лея. Но тут же возражала: формировалась самая настоящая династия. Особенно учитывая то, какое место постепенно начинал занимать в Восстании Люк. Пройдёт несколько лет, и он станет истинным рыцарем-джедаем.

Её дети достигли огромных успехов. И достигли бы их с лёгкостью, даже умри она на Мустафаре девятнадцать лет назад.

Сейчас она стояла перед серьёзным выбором. Осознанно помешать одним из достойнейших представителей своего поколения достичь высот, которых те заслуживали, или же сохранить имя своей семьи в незапятнанной чистоте. Поставить на карту желание спасти Альянс любой ценой — или свою честь.

Нелёгкий выбор.

Пока что она выбирала себя.

Падме отправила запрос на открытие канала. Положительный ответ пришёл не больше чем через минуту. Голограмма Трауна появилась перед ними.

— Лидер, — поприветствовал он. — Адмирал.

— Гранд-адмирал, — ответила она.

— Вы удостоверились в том, что планета подходит для проживания и нормального функционирования государственной системы?

— Этот участок, — сдержанно заговорил Акбар. Падме понимала, через что он сейчас проходил.

— Хорошо, — ни единым жестом не выказав недовольство, ответил Траун. — Значит, мои учёные не ошиблись. Лидер?

— Я готова прибыть в вашу столицу, — она старалась говорить как можно спокойнее и увереннее. Но судить о том, получалось ли, не бралась. Разберётся позже, когда Акбар расскажет ей обо всём, — для подписания мирного договора. В кратчайший возможный срок.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Падме чувствовала, как ускорился пульс. С возрастом степень волнения на переговорах только возрастала — хотя, может, дело было в слишком высокой цене за любую ошибку.

Сейчас, прибегнув к прямому, агрессивному стилю, Падме загнала себя в ловушку. Траун мог просто прервать сообщение и обрушиться на Альянс всеми силами армад двух Империй. 

Но он почему-то этого не делал.

— Я согласен, — спокойно произнёс он, выделяя каждый звук, будто ещё колеблясь. — Но вынужден выдвинуть ответное условие. 

— Имеете право, — она наклонила голову, признавая это.

— Вы и ваши доверенные встретитесь с двумя моими людьми на границе территорий Альянса и Империи Руки. Они доставят вас в мою столицу для подписания мирного договора.

— Гранд-адмирал? — она понимала, чем продиктовано данное требование, но её это не слишком радовало: как минимум некоторая часть ценной информации утекала сквозь пальцы.

— Более условий не будет.

Она краем глаза посмотрела на Акбара. Тот моргнул, на некоторое время закрыв глаза. Давал своё подтверждение.

— Я согласна. Место и время встречи с вашими людьми?

Вопрос, кого ей следовало взять с собой, становился главным на повестке дня. Люк, скорее всего, вызовется сам, и она не откажет ему. Он уже достаточно давно служил в рядах Восстания и Альянса, к тому же с его навыками пилота мало кто сравнился бы во всей Галактике.

Разве что Энакин

Она тяжело выдохнула.

Брать ли кого-то ещё?

Она не могла быть уверена в этом. Акбару надлежало оставаться здесь на случай любой возможной чрезвычайной ситуации. Леи, Мотмы, даже Трипио или Арту рядом не было. 

Не то чтобы Падме не доверяла всем остальным. Проблема заключалась в том, что они могли повести себя в столице Империи Руки точно так, как и ожидалось: вступить с кем-нибудь в спор или даже конфликт. А имперцы вполне могли их на это спровоцировать.

Допустить этого Падме не хотела.

С ней полетит Люк.

— Будут высланы в ближайшее время.

— Приняла. Конец связи, — дождавшись кивка Трауна, она выключила голосвязь.

— Теперь мы в его власти, — пробурчал Акбар.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, Джиал. Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Усмехнувшись, она похлопала его по плечу и, развернувшись, направилась в сторону строившейся стены лагеря. Пока что им предстояло заняться гораздо более приземлёнными вещами, чем договором. И уберечься от куда менее серьёзных неприятностей, чем потенциальный конфликт с государством Трауна.


	8. VIII

— Империя Руки. Господа офицеры, солдаты, жители планет, — она старалась взвешивать каждое слово, редактируя некоторые пункты своей речи на ходу. Прилагательные «гражданский» и «мирный» пришлось опустить. — Как представитель Альянса, я рада приветствовать всех и каждого из вас в такой обстановке, — в то, что она, почти безоружная, стояла перед людьми — и не только людьми — в имперской форме, не верилось . — Всех и каждого, — повторила она, чуть запинаясь, и таким образом придавая сказанному искренность и естественность. Старый, как мир, приём, но по-прежнему эффективный. Теперь оставалось не сбиться по-настоящему. — Я прибыла сюда, на Нирауан, с исключительно мирным визитом и одной-единственной целью: подписать договор, по которому вражда между нами прекратится. Надеюсь, раз и навсегда. Пролито слишком много крови, пропасть между нами стала слишком велика. Я не знаю, сумеем ли мы когда-нибудь перешагнуть через неё, при моём ли поколении, при поколении ли детей большей части тех, кто стоит здесь. Я могу только верить в это и надеяться, что по эту сторону думают так же. Галактике нужно единство. Всем нам. Мы можем быть разными. Мы можем по-разному видеть судьбу тех, кто придёт за нами. Мы можем придерживаться разных политических взглядов. Мы должны отбросить эти разногласия, соединившись в разрешении одного-единственного вопроса: установления мира. Путь будет длинным. Но я считаю, мы способны его пройти. От лица всего Альянса я выражаю готовность двигаться навстречу Империи Руки.

Тишина повисла над крепостью, на парадном плацу которой выстроились несколько элитных подразделений. Падме с интересом рассматривала их солдат и офицеров, разумных существ разного происхождения. Где-то на шаг от строя стоял майор, полковник или даже генерал, которого она с лёгкостью узнавала как бывшего барона или даже моффа сектора. Где-то среди рядовых и офицерского состава проглядывали лица уроженцев Неизведанных Регионов. 

Но самым примечательным оказалось то, что чуть ли не треть от выстроенных Трауном элитных сил внимательно разглядывали её в ответ красными глазами, в которых она не могла разглядеть ни радужки, ни зрачков, хотя в их наличии не сомневалась. Шея и голова их, единственное, что оставалось открытым, были синего цвета.

На неё безмолвно смотрело несколько сотен Траунов. Падме сглотнула. Не встречайся она с чиссами раньше, ей точно стало бы не по себе. Не было комфортно и сейчас — но всё же не в такой степени. Напротив, её успокаивало, что среди солдат этой странной новой Империи находилось место любым расам, не только людям. Траун подбирал себе подчинённых по способностям, не по цвету кожи.

Это всё ещё был не идеал Республики, о котором она мечтала с самого детства. Но шаг навстречу.

— От лица руководства Империи Руки, — над плацем разлился вкрадчивый, тихий, почти гипнотизирующий голос. Траун никогда не говорил, что использовал Силу. Но чем дольше Падме его знала, тем сильнее была готова поверить в это, — я выражаю ответное стремление. Солдаты и офицеры, — медленно, почти нараспев, продолжил он, совершенно не походя на себя в бою, — горе утраты в битве при Явине-IV не сумеет возместить ничто. В наших сердцах навсегда останутся те, кто погиб тогда, чьи жизни унесли Скариф, Лотал, Атоллон. Мы вечно будем помнить всех, кто отдал свои жизни, защищая Империю. Но нельзя позволить крови продолжать литься. Галактику ждут бедствия гораздо более страшные, чем те, которые принесли последние двадцать лет. Нам всем нужно сплотиться против них. Лидер, я подтверждаю принятие договора.

Говоря, он почти не двигался, словно застыл на месте. Даже его руки находились в совершенно нехарактерном для политиков положении: застыли на трибуне. 

Она едва заметно повела головой, когда он обратился к ней. Траун каким-то неведомым ей чудом умел, произнося речь, заворожить даже её, опытного и далеко не бесталанного политика. Этого в своё время не удавалось самому Палпатину.

Каким-то чудом, правда, это ухитрялся делать Энакин. Не на переговорах, не в ходе какой-то военной операции — когда они оставались один на один, его неловкие, чудные, наивные признания захватывали её внимание, и она не могла ничего с этим поделать. 

Сжав кулаки, Падме набрала в лёгкие воздуха. Демонстрировать слабость сейчас не следовало.

— Подтверждение с моей стороны, — она открыла расположенный на общем нирауанском сервере Голонета документ и ввела нужную цифровую сигнатуру, — дано. Благодарю вас, гранд-адмирал.

— Благодарю вас, лидер, — он кивнул, по-прежнему глядя на строй.

Из-за его спины выступил капитан Парк в серой форме с зачёсанными назад волосами. 

— Воль-но! — гаркнул он, резко контрастируя с Трауном. — Ра-зойтись!

— Так точно! — отозвалась площадь единым голосом. 

Падме развернулась и медленным шагом направилась к Трауну. Люк, — в форме пилота Альянса, — двигался следом за ней. Им навстречу уже шли Парк и Тэлиен. Один держался спокойно и почти холодно, вторая — вполне дружелюбно для чисса демонстрировала полный нейтралитет. Смотрела она чуть левее плеча Падме. На Люка.

Проверить, отвечал ли он тем же, возможности сейчас не было. Только предполагать. И предполагалось, что именно это он и делал. Падме едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Итак, — заговорила она, когда Траун подошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки. — У вас есть дальнейший план.

Она не задавала вопрос, она утверждала, потому что сомневаться в наличии не приходилось. Оставалось только понять, какую роль он готовил во всём этом ей и Альянсу.

А потом понять, как бы ей этот союз использовать в своих целях.

Среди них двоих не один Траун умел извлекать пользу из какого угодно знакомства. Едва ли он забыл об этом, конечно: хорошо для него.

— Есть. Следующий раунд переговоров в формате один на один. Пройдёмте.

— Разумеется, — она кивнула. — Пилот Наберрие будет сопровождать меня до двери зала, в котором будут проходить переговоры.

— Капитан Парк, пилот Тэлиен.

— Да, адмирал.

— Следую за вами, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_.

Они шли по крепости, сооружённой из тёмного камня и укрытой металлом. Различала все коридоры Падме прекрасно: внутреннее освещение работало замечательно.

То тут, то там дорогу им пересекали офицеры и солдаты. Подразделения определить она не могла. То ли охрана, то ли гарнизон, научный отдел или вовсе архив. Система погон и знаков отличия почти не походила на обычную имперскую.

Трауна вполне можно было упрекнуть в самом настоящем сепаратизме. Хорошо, что Палпатину никто не сообщил. В противном случае, всем здесь было не сносить головы.

У одной из дверей, на первый взгляд, ничем не отличающейся от остальных, Траун резко остановился — так, что Падме едва не налетела на него. Вперёд вышел Парк, несколько раз постучал в дверь особенным, причудливым и достаточно сложным ритмом и ввёл на открывшемся голографическом дисплее комбинацию из цифр и букв ауребеша, а затем отошёл назад. Тэлиен быстро выступила вперёд и распахнула дверь, зашла, осмотрелась.

— Чисто, адмирал.

«Мама?»

— Позволите? — спросила она у Трауна.

— Конечно. Пилот Наберрие.

Люк прошёл между ними, повертел головой, на миг вытянул ладонь вперёд, видимо, касаясь Силы. Выдохнул, чуть нагибаясь, и вернулся к Падме. 

— Всё, — он запнулся, — в порядке.

— Благодарю, пилот, — отозвалась она как можно официальнее. — Гранд-адмирал?

— Полагаю, можно приступать, — он прошёл в дверной проём. Ненадолго опустив веки, она согласием ответила на немой вопрос Люка, стоило ли хранить бдительность, как и обычно.

— Да, — произнесла она, заходя внутрь и закрывая дверь.

Зал был небольшой и скорее напоминал богато убранный штабной кабинет, чем полноценное помещение для переговоров. Стол из светло-коричневого дерева. Серые стены, пол, потолок. Тёмный камин с зеркалом над ним. И огромное, во всю стену, окно, что вело на внешнюю сторону крепости. Падме сняла с себя белое пальто, оставаясь в бежевой кофте с коротким рукавом, чёрных брюках и сапогах без каблука. Бластер она с собой не брала. Только маленький нож всё находился в чехле за голенищем.

В конце концов, у Трауна был бластер. Напасть первой она бы не успела.

На столе снова ничего не стояло. Хорошо. Ей не придётся беспокоиться.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Совместные военные операции. 

Несколько секунд молчания.

— Гранд-адмирал, — она внимательно посмотрела на него, пытаясь обнаружить хоть малейший намёк на иронию, — это не смешно.

— Я не шутил, — он оставался таким же невозмутимым, как и обычно. 

— Подавать мне совместные военные операции с Империей, против которой я так долго выступала, — она откинулась на стуле, не отводя глаз, — стало быть, следует, как необходимое зло.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы у вас оставался другой выход. Но мне эта тактика видится единственно возможной и в случае моих подопечных. 

— Произносить речи о единстве галактики хорошо перед теми, кто хочет отделить её кусок от твоего, — она оперлась на локоть, подбородком касаясь ладони. Тактика, которую она и Траун собирались применять, была стара как мир, но не менее от этого эффективна. — Но не перед теми, с кем ты этот кусок делишь, да?

— Увы, — он провёл подушечкой пальца по поверхности стола. Тяжело выдохнул, едва заметно двигая головой вперёд. — Жаль, что мы вынуждены воспринимать друг друга только как необходимое зло.

— Мы? — Падме наклонила голову и прищурилась. — Гранд-адмирал, мы для меня пока что — это Альянс. Кто такие «вы», я понятия не имею. Вы мне до сих пор ничего не рассказали. 

Кое-какие сведения, находившиеся на поверхности, она почерпнула из того, что успела увидеть своими глазами. Империя Руки явно представляла собой не столько полноценное государство, сколько высокомилитаризованную государственную организацию, армию, существовавшую отдельно от своей страны. В её ряды принимали представителей как минимум двух рас — с прогнозом на абсолютную терпимость она всё же погорячилась. Штаб-квартира располагалась на планете Нирауан с неизвестными координатами и была огромной крепостью. Выбранные природные условия подходили скорее людям, нежели чиссам, — горные массивы во влажных тропиках, пронизанные разветвлённой сетью пещер. 

Возможно, заселили Нирауан ещё когда Империя Руки не отделилась от собственно Империи. До Трауна.

— Но я обещал, — заметил он, — сделать это. Что именно вы хотели бы услышать?

— Ключевые военные базы, коды доступа к каналам связи, имена и места службы всех высших офицеров, точные координаты наиболее важных планет... — она улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Это вы не вправе рассказать даже союзникам, я полагаю.

— Разумеется. Даже у меня есть обязанности перед государством.

— Так как мне обращаться к вам? Господин император? — Падме не упустила шанса запустить шпильку. 

Главой государства, значит, всё же считался он, а не Палпатин.

— По-прежнему гранд-адмирал.

— Почему? Вы же находитесь выше всех остальных по рангу в Империи Руки?

— Да. Но моя власть ограничена присягой, которую я давал и которую обязан соблюдать более тщательно, чем каждый из моих подчинённых.

— Большая власть, — она положила ладонь на стол, слегка согнув пальцы, — влечёт за собой большую ответственность, гранд-адмирал?

Он кивнул, подтверждая её предположение.

Можно было продвинуть Империю Руки ещё дальше по степени милитаризации. Глава государства оставался в ней всего лишь самым талантливым солдатом и командиром, даже если его звали _Митт’рау’нуруодо_. Как интересно.

Что ж, косвенно что-то из него она уже могла выудить. Теперь оставалось только продолжать нащупывать границы знания, которым Траун имел право с ней поделиться.

— История возникновения входит в секретные данные? — наклонив голову в другую сторону, спросила она.

— Общие черты — нет, раз уж вы всё равно знаете о нашем существовании, — он совершил какое-то движение глазами, но точно определить она не могла. — Около девятнадцати лет назад меня изгнали из Доминации Чиссов, — он повернул голову и прищурился, глядя в окно и ненадолго умолкнув. Падме всмотрелась в его аккуратный профиль, гадая, о чём он сейчас думал. Хотелось спросить и поддержать — похоже, изгнание оказалось очень неприятным.

— На неизведанную планету, — продолжил Траун, — которая есть только на самых подробных картах. Там меня нашло имперское судно, которым командовал Парк, и доставило к Палпатину.

— Сразу к Палпатину? — она старалась не вспоминать о том, что происходило с ней в это же время, и почему она пропустила все эти события.

— Да. Он уже связывался со мной до этого.

Падме озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Гибель «Сверхдальнего перелёта», — добавил он, заметив это, — если помните.

— Там мог быть Энакин, — прошептала она.

— Энакин? Там? — в его голосе на кратчайший миг проскользнула буря эмоций. Падме достаточно давно была в политике, чтобы научиться разгадывать такое по малейшим поверхностным признакам. Видеть боль, страх — и одновременно величайшее облегчение. Траун был рад.

— Их с учителем отправили на «Сверхдальнем перелёте», но в последний момент сняли с корабля, — объяснила она.

Траун опустил голову, а потом, словно набравшись смелости, произнёс:

— Я пытался спасти «Сверхдальний перелёт». Но его командующий, мастер-джедай Джорус К’Баот, отказался поворачивать со своего курса. У меня не оставалось другого выхода. Если бы там был Энакин...

— Вы бы о нём не жалели сейчас, — Падме чувствовала, как её слова холодным металлом разрезают напряжённый воздух, — и я бы сейчас с вами не разговаривала. И не вышла за Энакина. Даже, — она чуть заметно поёжилась, — не влюбилась в него. Вот и всё.

— Наверное. Наверное, вы правы, — он снова посмотрел на неё, и в его выражении лица появилось что-то, что она не могла назвать иначе как скорбью.

Гранд-адмирал Траун умел испытывать эмоции. Она и раньше это подозревала — с тех самых пор, как он вернулся к ним, выручив её и Энакина двадцать лет тому назад. Однако сейчас она в этом убедилась окончательно.

Хотелось поддержать его. Но как? 

— Так что случилось после? — она выбрала единственный доступный способ. Поменять тему разговора.

— Где-то десять лет я служил Империи, добираясь до звания гранд-адмирала. А Палпатин всё чаще упоминал, что необходимо расширяться по сравнению с Республикой. Меня, как хорошо знавшего Неизведанные Регионы, поставили во главе этого процесса. Даже дали собственный флот. С него и началась Империя Руки. В это же время многие чиссы в Доминации начали высказывать недовольство её официальной политикой. Через своего бывшего командира, адмирала Ар’алани, я вышел с ними на связь. Так Империя Руки стала многонациональной. Дальше... дальше ничего существенного. До той самой поры, пока мы с вами не встретились, и у Империи Руки появился союзник.

— Я так полагаю, причиной всему этому была угроза Чужаков издалека?

— Вы правы, — его тон резко стал сухим. Он не желал продолжать разговор. В этот раз Падме не успела прочитать ничего, но догадывалась о том, что он испытывал.

— Так как вы предлагаете проводить совместные операции? — две минуты назад она спросила бы, не хочет ли он использовать Альянс против Восстания. Но язык не повернулся бы произнести такое.

— В Неизведанных Регионах сейчас набирает силу преступный синдикат Нусо Эсвы. Полагаю, общий враг и для Империи Руки, и для Альянса, — невозмутимо ответил Траун.

— Преступный синдикат, представляющий опасность для целого союза государств? — она не поверила своим ушам.

— К сожалению, так, — он наклонил голову. — В этом регионе несколько десятков лет царила преступность. Её нужно было кому-то контролировать. По нашим данным, разрозненные группы преступников, появившиеся здесь после ухода Республики, постепенно соединялись в конгломераты, враждовавшие друг с другом за десятки секторов. А потом, — он вздохнул, — потом появился Нусо Эсва. Он объединил их всех в единую колоссальную структуру, уничтожив несогласных. И теперь всякая сила, что хочет навести порядок, должна считаться с его присутствием.

Какой-то жалкий бандит, хотя наверняка очень умный и талантливый, безнаказанно наводил страх в целом рукаве Галактики. Вот он, результат окончательного падения Республики.

В котором, следовало признать, виноват был не только Палпатин.

— Император, — продолжил Траун, — не может выделить нужные силы на устранение угрозы. Действовать приходится очень осторожно. Помощь Альянса окажется неоценимой в этих условиях.

Конечно. На подавление Восстания у него силы были. А на то, чтобы оказывать сопротивление настоящей угрозе, которая несла одно разрушение, нет. Падме всерьёз начинала задумываться о том, что даже если Чужаки издалека обрушатся на Галактику завтра, то Палпатин всё равно бросит значительную часть своих кораблей на подавление мятежа — тех нескольких жалких ячеек, которые сейчас оставались отвлекать внимание Вейдера на Внешнем Рубеже, не вступая в настоящие бои, а только набирая людей.

— Я надеюсь, что Альянс вам её предоставит, — спокойно произнесла она, не давая показывая своих истинных чувств. — Я не одна принимаю решение, как вы понимаете.

— В этом недостаток республиканской формы правления, — интонация Трауна, ещё более монотонная, чем обычно, явно давала понять, что он не желал спорить.

— В этом её главное преимущество, — оставить ему последнее слово она, однако, не могла. Особенно в столь принципиальном споре, из-за которого сейчас надвое раскололась большая часть Галактики.

— Мнение об этом слишком сильно зависит от личности, — он внимательно — ей отчего-то так показалось, — посмотрел на неё. 

— Согласна, — она вгляделась в его лицо, гладкое, без морщин, невероятно похожее на то, которое она помнила со времён своей молодости. — У вас есть ещё вопросы, которые вы хотите вынести на повестку совещания?

— Нет.

— У меня остались, — он только собрался подняться с места, но её голос вернул его. — Гранд-адмирал, я бы хотела вас кое о чём попросить от лица Альянса.

— Говорите, — Траун кивнул.

— Видите ли, мы улетели из привычной нам части Галактики очень быстро и не успели собрать достаточное количество провизии. Если это возможно, мы хотим попросить гуманитарную помощь у Империи Руки. В обмен на, вероятно, расширенное участие Альянса в ваших военных операциях.

— Это более чем приемлемая просьба, — пробормотал он. — Я взгляну на те ресурсы, которые есть у нас в наличии, и постараюсь решить этот вопрос. Уже сейчас могу сказать, что несколько сотен тонн нам выделить вполне по силам. Дальнейшее будет зависеть от исхода совета, который я проведу со своими адмиралами.

— Кажется, Империя Руки не лишена недостатков республиканской формы правления, — она не могла не отметить это вслух.

— Ей они всего лишь присущи в меньшей степени, чем Альянсу, — разгадать, с какой именно интонацией он произнёс это, не представлялось возможным для обычного человека. 

Но Падме уже радовалась. Значит, Траун не был столь жёстким правителем, как Палпатин. Во всяком случае, в вопросах гражданских. В роли либерального командира этот вечно недоговаривавший гений представлялся с трудом. 

Наверное, это и было невозможно.

— Вероятно, — на этот раз она решила не продолжать спор. — У меня всё.

— В таком случае, — ей показалось, или в его голосе зазвучали нотки грусти? — я больше вас не задерживаю.

— Благодарю, — она медленно поднялась на ноги, надела пальто и направилась к выходу. 

— Падме? — её в который раз остановил его голос. Траун стоял чуть позади неё, и она чувствовала его дыхание на своей шее. 

— Траун? — она не подала вида, что её это стесняло. Напасть на неё сейчас было ниже его достоинства. Он наверняка никогда бы о таком и не подумал. Скорее, только успел окликнуть.

— Я не могу пока говорить обо всём Альянсе. Но тебе здесь всегда будут рады. Я, — поправил он сам себя неожиданно, — всегда буду рад тебе.

— Всегда? — она едва заметно улыбнулась. Не сумела удержаться.

— Когда дело потребует или когда просто захочется. Только выйди на связь, — говорил он неловко, будто не знал, как ещё пригласить её прилететь на Нирауан в будущем. Знал бы он, как это совпадало с её собственными планами. И знал бы, как сильно сейчас походил на Энакина, когда тот говорил про песок и признавался.

Падме с большим трудом удержалась от того, чтобы ущипнуть себя.

Ситуация переставала забавлять. Будь ещё у неё время на то, чтобы с этим разбираться.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно кивнула она. — Спасибо, Траун. 

Это была искренняя, совершенно человеческая и человечная забота. В первый раз за долгие годы. Она украдкой обернулась, краем глаза посмотрев на него, такого похожего на себя двадцать лет назад, словно вышедшего из прошлого, когда о ней заботились, когда жизнь, несмотря на войну, была счастливой и сулила безоблачное будущее.

Будущее, которого у них обоих так и не оказалось. Только он ей о нём и напоминал. Последний якорь к приключению на троих на далёкой планете Батуу, теперь угрюмый и мрачный.

Как и Энакин. Как и она сама.

— До встречи, — собрав последние силы, она улыбнулась ему так широко, как могла, и открыла дверь. Чтобы тут же с официально-пресным выражением лица добавить: — Благодарю, гранд-адмирал. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем наше сотрудничество станет ещё более эффективным. Пилот Наберрие, идите за мной.

— Выражаю согласие и надежду на это, — она не увидела на его лице ответной эмоции, но чувствовала: нечто всё-таки проскользнуло. — Капитан Парк, пилот Тэлиен, сопроводите гостей.

— Есть.

— Так точно.

— Вас понял, — дождавшись, пока он договорит, тихо подтвердил Люк, вставая за ней, чуть левее, чтобы защитить в случае чего. 

С лица его ещё не сошла добродушная усмешка. Краем глаза Падме видела лёгкий фиолетовый румянец на лице Тэлиен. И не смогла не улыбнуться. Похоже, не только она стремилась найти персональные контакты в руководстве Империи Руки.

Осуждать Люка она не могла. Пусть этим занимаются мёртвые джедаи старого Ордена. Она не повторит их ошибок.

Капитан Парк выглядел невозмутимым. Вот какой он был, человек, обнаруживший Трауна. Под стать тому — безэмоциональный и невероятно спокойный. Впрочем, Падме казалось, их обоих можно спровоцировать на проявление чувств.

На всё требовалось время. И сейчас она выиграла для себя немного.

В истории Альянса открывалась новая глава.


	9. IX

Следующие шесть месяцев после подписания мирного договора пролетели будто один день. Падме носилась по новой базе на спидере, отдавая приказы и следя за исполнением поручений дуумвирата, состоявшего из неё и Акбара. Координировала прибывавшие конвои с гуманитарной помощью от Империи Руки: Траун по-настоящему расщедрился. Расселяла по планетам мирных жителей, бежавших от войны в центре сюда, в Неизведанные Регионы. Беспокоилась за Лею и Мотму, которые доставляли их на скрытые на Внешнем Рубеже эвакуационные базы. Формировала гарнизоны. Проводила личные беседы, порой — поочерёдно с целыми подразделениями, отбирая солдат для помощи Империи Руки. Спала по два-три часа в сутки, в редкие свободные дни закрываясь у себя в палатке и прося не беспокоить.

Первый сколь бы то ни было значительный рубеж мирного существования Альянса и Империи Руки настал незаметно. Однако к этому времени у неё уже была возможность о нём вспомнить и решить, что дипломатический контакт не поддерживался слишком давно. 

Она связалась с Трауном и попросила аудиенции.

Как и в прошлый раз, её и Люка забрали с гигантского планетоида, блуждавшего по самой границе территории, Парк и Тэлиен. Падме удивлялась, что капитан имперского флота неизменно исполнял столь незначительные, как ей казалось, поручения. Вероятно, Траун сильно ему доверял. Настолько сильно, что назначил постоянным уполномоченным по контактам с Альянсом.

Лететь снова пришлось достаточно долго: не столько потому, что Империя Руки была таким большим образованием, но более потому, что двигались они в своего рода гиперпространственных потёмках: астрокарты оставались неподробными. 

Вела корабль Тэлиен, и вела достаточно необычно, весь полёт проведя в странном подобии медитации. Люк утверждал, что она использовала Силу для навигации в гиперпространстве. Падме в этом сильно сомневалась: по её данным, среди чиссов взрослых с такими способностями не было.

Однако сомнения в этом Люку, несмотря ни на что, удалось заронить. При всей его неопытности по сравнению со старыми джедаями, он всё-таки достаточно хорошо ощущал Силу, чтобы почувствовать колебания. Приказывать или просить понаблюдать за Тэлиен она не стала: с этим он наверняка справится сам. Это особенное придыхание в голосе у того, кто приходился Энакину сыном, она не спутала бы ни с чем. Им обоим просто оставалось подтвердить свои подозрения.

Корабль медленно приземлился на посадочную площадку, расположенную в центре Нирауанской крепости, которая огромной вытянутой ладонью поднималась над окружающим её ландшафтом, на этот раз — достаточно сильно изменившимся. Вместо зелёных джунглей её встретил почти идеально белый пейзаж. На Нирауане наступила зима. Вот почему Траун в сообщении просил взять тёплую одежду.

Сам он стоял в неизменной форме гранд-адмирала, ожидая, пока они спустятся. Падме захотелось спросить, не было ли ему холодно, однако выражать хоть какую-то степень привязанности к руководителю потенциального противника в присутствии противника явно было не очень хорошей идеей. Она только накинула на себя белую шубу, укутавшись в капюшон.

Сажала корабль Тэлиен настолько аккуратно, что они даже толчок едва почувствовали. Так умел делать только Люк, уже сросшийся со своим «Икс-вингом» до такой степени, что с ним Падме, несмотря на прочие неудобства, во время посадки ощущала себя спокойно, будто на круизной космической яхте.

Послышалось шипение и шелест: опустился трап. Парк, держа в руках бластер, вышел первым. Люк, поднеся руку к световому мечу на поясе, двинулся за ним. Падме отстегнула ремень и быстро пошла вслед. Тэлиен замкнула их колонну. 

Яркое, слепящее солнце, напоминавшее о зиме в Варыкино, ударило в глаза. Падме поднесла ладонь ко лбу и сощурилась, рассматривая всё вокруг. Пусто: только патрульные имперцы возвышались на выступах, оглядывая окрестности.

Парк и Люк встали по разные стороны трапа. Траун медленно подошёл к ней. Она протянула руку в чёрной перчатке, обмениваясь с ним приветственным рукопожатием.

— Лидер.

— Гранд-адмирал.

— Вы добрались без осложнений? — беспокойства в его голосе не слышалось. Требования формального этикета никогда и нигде не менялись.

— Благодарю. Ваш пилот работал профессионально, — она позволила себе ответную любезность. Чем больше любезностей будет в официальном протоколе, тем лучше их диалог скажется на взаимоотношениях государств.

Не говоря уже о том, что Тэлиен действительно следовало похвалить.

Волна подтверждения сквозь Силу. Падме к ним успела привыкнуть за двадцать пять лет. Энакин, конечно, ощущался ярче и сильнее, но Люк каждым следующим касанием укреплял связь, помогая ей лучше чувствовать в Силе. 

Полноценно она никогда не сможет этого делать: так уж всё сложилось при рождении. Однако их связь с сыном и дочерью, которая сформировалась, когда те появились на свет, позволяла ей проникнуть далеко за барьер собственных возможностей. Никогда она не понимала лучше фразу, что единство всегда было больше простой суммы его составляющих. Ей казалось, что всему виной были обстоятельства рождения Люка и Леи. Разрыв с Энакином едва не убил её. Вероятно, из-за этого в Силе она слишком сильно прикрепилась к своим детям.

Объяснил бы ещё ей сейчас в точности то, почему и как происходило это странное единение, хоть кто-то. Люк хорошо владел Силой, но пока плохо понимал. Лея занималась совершенно другой деятельностью. Оби-Ван пожертвовал собой. Немногочисленные остатки Ордена угасали, вымирая по всей Галактике в одиночестве и забвении. Сам Йода спрятался где-то далеко, и о точном месте не сообщалось даже самым доверенным лицам. Старик явно чего-то ждал. Вопрос: чего именно?

— Пройдёмте? 

— Конечно, — она, улыбнувшись ему, кивнула. 

Они двигались по уже знакомому ей маршруту в зал для переговоров, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Было ещё рано.

Когда они добрались до цели, Траун поднял руку и махнул ладонью влево.

— Гранд-адмирал? — раздался голос Парка.

— Митт’рау’нуруодо? — гортанный тембр Тэлиен ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

— Я доверяю лидеру, — отрезал он. — И вызову вас, когда это будет необходимо.

«Мама?» — неуверенно заговорил Люк у неё в голове.

— Лидер? — добавил он уже вслух, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

— Гранд-адмирал, мой человек просит разрешения на ограниченно свободное перемещение.

— Мы не можем чинить преграды союзникам, — в его голосе прозвучала необычная нотка — хитрая и одновременно задумчивая. Падме напряглась. — Митт’элие’нуруодо, сопроводите гостя. Проследите за тем, чтобы не возникло никаких недоразумений. 

— Вас поняла.

«Позови меня, когда буду нужен».

Падме наклонила голову вправо, давая сигнал Люку, что он может быть свободен. Сама же прошла вслед за Трауном в зал, который в последнее время уже привыкла видеть. Мирного договора для полного урегулирования всех вопросов между Альянсом и Империей Руки не хватило, поэтому пришлось принимать целый ряд дополнительных соглашений, которые они именовали для удобства нирауанскими. Подписывали их, как следовало из названия, именно здесь. Подписывали в спешке: и у Падме, и у Трауна было слишком много проблем, помимо формальных вопросов законодательства. 

Ей повезло, что сейчас и на объединённом фронте борьбы с синдикатом Нусо Эсвы, и в создании государственной системы Альянса как таковой, наступило относительное затишье. Траун одержал целый ряд значительных побед, она же сформировала временное правительство, очень отдалённо напоминавшее Сенат. Его назвали Директорией Альянса, в него входило пятеро разумных, осуществлявших верховное руководство, а также неопределённое количество участников комитетов, занимавшихся разрешением конкретных проблем. Позже из них вырастут полноценные и постоянные комиссии — когда Альянс сможет готовить на своей базе профессиональные кадры; пока же там оставались все, кто имел хоть малейший опыт в сфере экспертизы комитета. Из хаоса постепенно возникал порядок и без помощи имперского руководства. Но с помощью Империи Руки.

— Всё идёт гораздо лучше, чем я предполагал, — произнёс Траун, садясь за стол.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — озадаченно спросила она, снимая шубу и вешая её, за неимением других мест, на спинку стула. Осталась в специально утеплённой чёрного цвета кофте, белых на этот раз брюках и зимних сапогах стального оттенка синего. Как Траун ухитрялся не мёрзнуть в своей форме, она не понимала.

Он по-прежнему сидел, не шевелясь, вытянувшись по струнке, и смотрел на неё этим пронизывающим, будто вообще не принадлежавшим этому миру, взглядом. Что было у него в голове, она даже представить не могла.

— Создание Альянса, — прояснил Траун. — Вы действительно талантливый политик.

Та, кто десятки лет отводила от верных сенаторов гнев Палпатина, сначала вселяя в них уверенность и корректируя речи, делая их как можно более нейтральными, а затем и в нужный момент высылая людей, была либо очень везучей, либо очень талантливой. У Падме в последний год нашёлся не один повод считать, что верны оба утверждения

— Благодарю, — она улыбнулась, чуть опустив голову. — А вы сомневались?

Как бы он ни ответил, она сама сомневалась в себе все эти годы гораздо больше, чем кто угодно посторонний.

— Я не знал вас так хорошо, как следовало. И думал, что рано или поздно вы допустите ошибку.

Она допустила её не то что рано или поздно: она ошибалась постоянно. Но ему об этом знать не следовало. К тому же, он говорил явно о другом роде ошибок. О тех, что называли смертельными.

— Я рада, что доверие вам не обернулось ещё одной.

— Я рад, что вы не проявили его полностью.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — прищурилась она.

— На каждый мой возможный шаг в сторону от плана у вас находился ответный. Я проанализировал вашу тактику, — он посмотрел куда-то за её плечо (ей так показалось по движению глазных яблок под веками, во всяком случае). — И пришёл к выводу, что вы достаточно хорошо приспособились к моему способу ведения боя. 

— У меня оставался другой выход?

— Слепо довериться, конечно же.

— С тысячами и тысячами за спиной? — она пожала плечами. — Не думаю, что это было бы возможно.

— Для вас — нет, — Траун перевёл взгляд прямо на неё. — Это вас и отличает.

— Гранд-адмирал? — она чуть наклонила голову и внимательно его осмотрела. Лицо Трауна оставалось невозмутимым, как и прежде. Руки переместились на стол, открытые ладони он расставил в стороны.

— Я работал с многими, в том числе и из высших эшелонов Империи и моей родины. Я видел тех, кто способен либо следовать приказам, либо, не понимая их, слепо поднимать мятеж. Видел других, кто понимает чужие приказы и способен научиться тому, как их отдавать, наблюдая за другими, способен начать чувствовать бой. Но я почти не встречал тех, кто не только владеет искусством войны, но может изменить в нём что-то.

— К какому же типу отношусь я? — улыбнулась она.

— Сначала я долгое время думал, что ко второму. Но потом, когда столкнулся с вами лицом к лицу, я понял, насколько сильно, — он опустил голову, чтобы тут же поднять её, — я недооценил вас. 

Итак, ей действительно удалось его заинтересовать своими действиями во время войны. План сработал. Теперь оставалось понять, что ей делать дальше. Как пользоваться сложившимся положением.

И как с помощью Трауна вернуть Энакина. 

— Именно поэтому я и стараюсь помочь Альянсу сейчас как можно больше. Если мы вместе сумеем воспитать в наших рядах ещё хоть несколько таких же достойных разумных, возможно, Галактика всё-таки не обречена, — он посмотрел в окно.

В первый раз она видела Трауна глубоко задумавшимся о чём-то. Поймала себя на мысли, что не хочет прерывать этот необычный миг. Он словно приоткрыл ей что-то очень личное, какую-то часть себя. Она не знала, многим ли он демонстрировал такое поведение, но на её памяти только ей одной он показал эту свою сторону

Падме застыла на месте, не столько рассматривая его, сколько заворожённая этим видом. Она почти не дышала, боясь нарушить тишину.

Когда он оторвался от окна и странно, почти задумчиво посмотрел на неё, она тихо заговорила, не в силах оторвать от него глаз. От статной фигуры, от того, как он держался. Но более всего — от того, что под этой маской скрывалось нечто гораздо большее. Но что именно, ей только предстояло разгадать.

— Не обречена — в каком смысле? 

— _Чужаки издалека_ не покорят её, — произнёс он, совершив ещё одно нехарактерное для себя движение, склонив голову.

Это становилось всё более интересным. Если она правильно истолковывала всё, что в этот момент происходило, он мог открыться ей. Упускать такой шанс она не имела ни малейшего права.

— Почему вы так... — она запнулась. Нет, употреблять сейчас слово «боитесь» не следовало, — такого мнения о них? Это как-то связано с тем, что произошло... тогда?

— Да. Это связано самым прямым образом, — не поднимая головы, кивнул он. В прошлый раз, когда они ещё не работали вместе, он просто оборвал разговор. Но сейчас, вероятно, был готов рассказать. Оставалось только как можно мягче вывести его на этот диалог.

— Они действительно настолько ужасны? — она сделала вид, что выразилась грубее, чем хотела. — Простите.

Траун мог быть гением на поле боя. Но в политике она более чем достойно ему противостояла. В конце концов, её учил сам Палпатин.

— Ничего, — он ненадолго замолчал. Она ему не мешала: пусть сосредоточится. Ей самой сейчас требовалось сконцентрироваться. — Действительно. Иногда я думал, что когда вырасту, они покажутся лёгкой задачей, на которую у меня раньше просто ума не хватило. 

— Не показались, как я понимаю, — мрачно проговорила она, уже предчувствуя, что её ждёт дальше. 

— Стало только хуже. Я разрешил несколько тяжёлых головоломок, победил многих опасных противников, но они, — он посмотрел Падме в глаза. С большим трудом она не вздрогнула, настолько холодным, глубоким, пронзающим сейчас оказался его взор. — Они превосходят любую из них в десятки раз.

— Возможно, — она подбирала слова, на этот раз делая паузы не намеренно, а потому, что действительно не знала, как выразиться, чтобы не совершить страшную ошибку, — вам всё-таки кажется.

— Давайте проверим, — в его голосе послышался лёгкий подъём. Надежда?

— Как именно?

— Я расскажу вам о том, что произошло в тот день. А вы рассудите, преувеличиваю ли я.

— Хорошо, — она согласилась незамедлительно. Сам гранд-адмирал Траун готовился приоткрыться перед ней. Кто бы отказался его выслушать?

— Это был, — он откинулся в кресле, глядя не на неё, а куда-то в потолок. Как обычный человек, а не непобедимый чисс, словно вышедший из древних легенд, — обычный день. Я только закончил обучение в нашей военной академии и поступил на флот лейтенант-коммандером. Уже успел проявить себя, и мне дали собственный корабль с несколькими эскадрильями «когтей» — вы, возможно, видели пару таких, или вам рассказывали.

Конечно, ей рассказывали. Возвращавшиеся из Империи Руки долго не могли прекратить болтать о совершенно новой военной технике, которую разрабатывали на базе понемногу устаревавшей конструкции «СИД» и какого-то ещё неизвестного им прототипа. Теперь она знала, какого именно.

— Истребители Доминации, как я понимаю?

— Да, они достаточно примитивные. Те, которые видели вы, это модернизация с использованием имперских технологий. Но, — он опустил голову, — я опасаюсь, что и они бы нам не помогли.

— Сорок лет разницы — и не помогли?

— Нас, — он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Падме невольно поёжилась: взгляд был страдающим и пронзительным до боли, — нас было слишком мало. Вы сами видели. Один патрульный крейсер с сопровождением.

— Были вы, — она цеплялась за соломинку, ощущая, как погружается вслед за ним в пучину безнадёжности и обречённости.

— Мне бы тоже хотелось думать о себе, как о супероружии, лидер, — ей показалось, или в его голосе прозвучала горечь? — Но, к моему сожалению, я не всемогущ. 

— Говорит мне тот, кто грозился на одном звёздном разрушителе разбить всё Восстание, — парировала она не из чувства лести или вежливости гостя, но из собственной веры в него. Не хотелось даже думать о том, что он тоже был уязвим.

Траун молча покачал головой.

— В случае в Восстанием этого бы мне хватило. Но я не знаю, хватит ли всех сил Галактики, чтобы разбить Чужаков издалека.

— Даже вам?

— Даже, — он запнулся. — Даже мне.

Она не нашлась, что сказать. Он сидел и молча смотрел на неё. Она разглядывала его: врезавшийся в кожу воротник кителя, руки в белых перчатках. Глаза, непривычно часто смыкающиеся веки. Идеально уложенные волосы. Спокойную, как обычно, позу.

— Я ничего, — отчаянно прошептал он, — ничего не смог сделать. Половина полегла. Половина. И я просто смотрел, как они жертвуют собой ради того, чтобы выжили мы.

— Это была безвыигрышная ситуация, — возразила Падме. — Вы гений уже потому, что сумели спасти хотя бы один корабль. Вы спасли половину своих сил, гранд-адмирал, никто другой из известных мне командиров этого бы не сделал.

— А вас утешит, — тон его оставался спокойным, но по выбору слов она чувствовала волнение, — если я скажу вам, что когда придут Чужаки издалека, я спасу только половину Галактики?

— Альтернатива — уничтожение всего, — она нагнулась к нему. — Это жестоко, но более чем приемлемо. Никто не может спасти всех, ник...

Падме осеклась. Слова, произнесённые ей десятки лет назад, почему-то сами пришли на язык. Как и вспомнился тот, кому она это говорила, и корусантский закат в последние дни Старой Республики.

Нет. Республики вообще. Этому государству следовало уйти в прошлое, а ей и всему Восстанию — перестать лелеять мечту о том, что в конечном итоге прогнило насквозь и рухнуло, оставив после себя лишь своего могильщика, собиравшего по Галактике кровавую жатву, — Империю.

Им следовало строить нечто новое.

...говорила она, человек, который двадцать лет повторял одно и то же. Всех спасти было нельзя. Энакин пытался — и где теперь Энакин? Их дети? Их совместная жизнь, о которой они так мечтали?

— Лидер? — Траун вывел её из забытья одним своим голосом.

— Простите, — проговорила она, выпрямляясь. — Я просто вспомнила, что уже говорила это... ему.

— Если я правильно понял, о ком мы сейчас говорим, то вы его в этом явно не убедили. Помните битву при Лотале и то, как одинокий истребитель прорвался сквозь пурргилов, чтобы освободить «Химеру»?

— Помню.

— Он прилетел за мной. Узнал, что происходит, — Траун осёкся, исправился. — Не узнал. Почувствовал. Я потом спросил его, думал ли он, что сумеет спасти меня и выжить при этом.

Энакин!

— Он ответил, что это было неважно, раз вы остались живы, — она договорила за него. 

— Как вы узнали?

— Я слышала что-то похожее, — она потупила взгляд, снова посмотрела в окно.

Дежурные на башнях молча смотрели вдаль. Парк командовал войсками, сошедшимися в рукопашном бою на сугробах. Необычная часть тренировки — о ней она услышала совсем недавно.

Почти под самыми их окнами, вдали от общей кутерьмы стояли Люк и Тэлиен. Он слушал, краснея — непонятно, от мороза ли. Она говорила что-то, тепло улыбаясь и активно жестикулируя. Неожиданно для чисса.

Падме вдруг ощутила странную радость. Она не могла точно сказать даже, чувствовала ли её сама, или же Люк испытывал нечто столь сильное, что и до неё это донеслось сквозь Силу.

Когда Тэлиен закончила говорить, Люк, подняв голову и сделал пару шагов ей навстречу. Она выставила вперёд руку, что-то торопливо объясняя. Он кивнул несколько раз и забормотал что-то ей в ответ.

— Чиссы редко выражают свои чувства, какие бы то ни было, при посторонних, — прокомментировал Траун, словно поняв, о чём она задумалась. — Только когда другого шанса не представится. Из-за этого, — он запрокинул голову и заговорил тяжело, будто признаваясь в чём-то очень личном, — иногда они не успевают выразить что-то вообще.

Падме ничего не ответила. Слишком много боли, общей для них обоих.

— А Тэлиен?..

— Её назначили ко мне на корабль, когда ей было восемь лет. Поставили меня в офицеры-наставники, её усыновили те же семьи, что когда-то усыновили меня.

— Восемь? — Падме не поверила своим ушам.

— Это особенность чиссов. Наши использующие Силу достигают пика своих способностей к восьми годам, а потом медленно угасают. И к двадцати почти полностью теряют прежние возможности.

— Вы используете детский труд? 

— А потом отправляем на достойную пенсию, если они больше ни к чему не пригодны, — в этих словах чувствовался надрыв. 

Разговор переходил в неприятную плоскость. Но Падме провела на переговорах достаточно большую часть своей жизни, чтобы не выйти за пределы привычного амплуа политика-республиканца.

— Тэлиен не отправили, — как можно более холодно заметила она. Траун, к её удивлению, кивнул. Одобрительно. 

— Митт’элие’нуруодо не служит во флоте Доминации, — коротко произнёс он. — Она мой личный пилот.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему? — сейчас следовало перейти на более формальный уровень общения, чтобы не причинить вред выражением эмоций.

— Иногда, невероятно редко, чисс оттачивает свои навыки пилота до такой степени, что может управлять кораблём и после двадцати. В некоторых случаях — даже сохраняет возможность пользоваться Силой.

— Тэлиен...

— Тэлиен — превосходный пилот, — ответил Траун. — Адмирал Ар’алани пыталась обучить её искусству войны, потом — наукам. Результаты были приемлемыми, но недостаточными. К тому же, она слишком милосердна для командующего офицера. Это очень серьёзный недостаток. Но её возраст позволяет ей мыслить спокойнее, чем большинству наших пилотов, а в сочетании с высокими навыками вождения кораблей это делает её...

— Вы не смогли оставить её? — Падме почувствовала, что эта оправдательная речь начинает затягиваться.

— Я не могу этого отрицать. Как и не могу отрицать, что она ни разу не заставила меня пожалеть о своём решении.

— Этому я только радуюсь, — улыбнулась она.

— А пилот Наберрие... 

— Пилот Наберрие — мой дальний родственник, которого я спасла с Набу, когда Палпатин утверждал свою власть там. И один из самых одарённых наших пилотов.

— Вы ему доверяете?

— Иначе бы не он сопровождал меня сюда, — она отвечала небрежно, не желая пока поднимать важную для неё тему.

— Родственник, — пробормотал Траун. Она кивнула.

Они оба молча посмотрели в окно. Теперь Люк, едва ли не светясь, что-то говорил Тэлиен. Покраснели его щёки действительно не от мороза, как она и подумала сначала. На этот раз Тэлиен, склонив голову, слабо улыбалась ему — Падме и не заметила бы, не стой они так близко к ней.

Люк замолчал. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Тэлиен. Та всё пыталась заговорить, но несколько раз запиналась, при этом давая пальцем сигнал Люку, что по-прежнему собиралась что-то ему сказать. Наконец, осторожно подбирая слова, медленно что-то произнесла.

Силу вокруг пронизала радость. Люк ощущался как редкая гроза татуинской весны, которая приносила за собой долгожданный дождь раз в несколько десятков лет. Падме с большим трудом сдержала шумный вздох. Траун, к её удивлению, не сдержал.

— Гранд-адмирал?

— Ничего, — проговорил он, не пошевелившись и даже не моргнув. — Вы почувствовали это, лидер?

— Неожиданный прилив радости?

— Да.

— Да. Да, я почувствовала это.

— Похоже, у вашего пилота гораздо больше талантов, чем вы думали. Или это тот самый Люк Наберрие, который, по слухам, взорвал Звезду Смерти?

И это он знал.

— Тот самый, — она, сделав над собой усилие, не позволила голосу дрогнуть.

— Это многое объясняет, — проговорил Траун, а потом покачал головой. — Хотя и не всё.

— Что вы имеете в виду, гранд-адмирал? — она действительно не понимала, о чём шла речь.

— Капитан и пилот корабля Доминации часто работают вместе, — объяснил он. — Из-за этого между ними формируется своего рода связь в Силе. 

— Как у джедаев, — пробормотала она, понемногу осознавая, куда он ведёт. Оби-Ван и Энакин разделяли такую связь когда-то очень давно. Казалось, ещё в прошлой жизни.

— Не совсем, но в целом механизм работы, я полагаю, схож, — продолжил свою мысль Траун. — Разница в том, что капитан Силой не обладает, но хорошо чувствует её с помощью пилота. Это можно было бы назвать односторонней связью, наверное, — он наклонил голову. Видимо, шанс высказать это ему раньше не предоставлялся. — Если бы способности чувствовать Силу, во всяком случае, в партнёре, у капитана не увеличивались. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о подобном?

Сердце пропустило удар. Она не просто слышала, она испытывала это, и далеко не один раз. Сначала, с Энакином, было странно, почти пугающе — и самым страшным в этой истории оказался разрыв. Рождение Люка и Леи сгладило его, но она всё равно выкарабкалась с огромным трудом.

Теперь выяснялось, что Траун разделял такую связь с Тэлиен. Долгая работа вместе и привязанность сказались, скорее всего. 

— Да.

— А я снова это почувствовал. Силу в ней, — он проговорил почти удивлённо, непонимающе. — Какими бы способностями ни обладал ваш пилот, присмотритесь к нему внимательнее. И берегите его.

— Это угроза? — она постаралась произнести эту фразу как можно более спокойно.

— Только предостережение, — по голосу невозможно было различить, какие эмоции он испытывал, — верного союзника. 

— Я приму к сведению, — отозвалась она, кивнув и продолжая смотреть в окно.

— Они от меня не узнают, — быстро проговорил он. — Это не в моих интересах, как вы понимаете.

Он действительно понял, что Люк её сын. Скрывать свои связи ей всегда удавалось по меньшей мере плохо, если не сказать — ужасно. То, что за двадцать лет никто так и не подобрался к её детям, само по себе было большой удачей. Во многом потому, что Люк и Лея очень быстро научились держаться тихо и не подавать ни малейших признаков родственного отношения к ней. А ещё из-за того, что они большую часть времени находились с Оби-Ваном. Даже сейчас Люк сопровождал её исключительно на особо важных вылетах.

Слухи всё равно ползли. Правда, говорили скорее о том, что она нашла себе нового молодого любовника, чем о непосредственном родстве. Не лучший из возможных вариантов. К тому же, рано или поздно он должен будет привлечь внимание Вейдера. Однако Палпатину Люк, скорее всего, окажется интересен в гораздо меньшей степени.

Этого ей хватило.

— А что — в ваших интересах? — развернулась она к нему.

— Я уже говорил вам. Спасти Галактику и не залить её при этом кровью. Пилот Наберрие невероятно ценен в этих условиях. Вероятно, — задумчиво произнёс Траун, снова всматриваясь в окно, — даже ценнее, чем мы с вами думаем.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — чем больше она узнает сейчас о его возможных планах на Люка, тем лучше.

— Лорд Вейдер, — ни одна мышца не дрогнула на лице Трауна, — проявлял к пилоту Наберрие большой интерес.

— Лорд Вейдер входит в ваши планы по спасению Галактики, — кажется, она понимала, на что именно он намекал.

— Лорд Вейдер? Нет, — Траун покачал головой. — Он ключ к тому, кто входит. 

— К рыцарю-джедаю Энакину Скайуокеру, — кивнула она, подтверждая свою собственную догадку.

— И к его невероятному могуществу в Силе, которое, как я слышал, не знало себе равных в истории Ордена джедаев. Но, — быстро добавил он, не давая ей перебить себя, — в большей степени к его любви к миру вокруг и стремлению спасти всё близкое ему в Галактике любой ценой, порой даже слишком высокой.

— В прошлый раз мы с вами пытались отговорить его от подобных действий, помните?

— Да. Но теперь, боюсь, всё изменилось. И теперь у нас есть тот, кто знает цену великой жертвы. Ваш пилот, — он кивнул в сторону Люка.

— Возможно, — вздохнула она, наблюдая, как её сын молнией носится вокруг Тэлиен посреди сугробов, и как та пытается его поймать. 

Рукопашная схватка. Важнейший элемент боевой подготовки, который слишком часто применяли не по назначению. В этот раз Падме не возражала. Она впервые в жизни видела пилотов Империи Руки и Альянса, совершенно забывших о том, что они недавно сражались по разные стороны баррикад, и беззаботно играющих друг с другом.

— Может, у нас есть шанс, — задумчиво произнёс Траун.

— Кто знает, — добавила она, тяжело вздыхая и более не говоря ни слова.

В тишине они смотрели на Люка и Тэлиен. Раунд переговоров завершился. Падме многое узнала. Траун, конечно, тоже извлёк для себя некоторую полезную информацию. Однако он понемногу становился её союзником, и делиться хоть какими-то данными всё равно приходилось.

По крайней мере, астрогеографическое положение баз Восстания она выдавать всё ещё не собиралась.

— Мы проделали хорошую работу, — произнёс он, поднимаясь со стула, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее на площади.

— Согласна, — Падме встала с ним плечом к плечу, наблюдая за Люком и Тэлиен.

Счастье, столь мимолётное, столь недолговечное в её семье. Она не имела права мешать. Думал ли так стоявший рядом Траун, не знала. Просто позволила себе радоваться за своего сына.

Хотя бы за него одного во всей этой Галактике.

Солнце давно прошло зенит, и на Нирауане становилось всё холоднее. Траун отошёл, взял шубу Падме и накинул ей на плечо. Дотронулся, поправляя. Она слегка поёжилась от непривычного касания.

Ставшего непривычным за последние двадцать лет.

— Извините.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо произнесла она, одёргивая воротник. Мысленно осадила себя: она расслабилась, позволила ему подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы нанести удар. Возможно, она бы не заметила, попробуй он её убить.

Не попробовал бы. Именно поэтому она и среагировала так. Она привыкла к тому, что он рядом. А ещё к тому, что они оба заинтересованы в том, чтобы другой выжил. Пока что, во всяком случае.

Разговор Люка и Тэлиен длился достаточно долго, и всё это время Падме и Траун стояли молча. Наконец она тихо призналась:

— Я не думала, что получится.

— Я знал, — возразил он. — С первых наших переговоров. С того момента, как я узнал, что во главе Восстания находитесь вы.

— Вы или делаете пустой комплимент, или переоцениваете меня, — парировала она. — Не я. Народ Галактики хочет мира и единения. Может, не совсем такого, как тот, что он сейчас. Но он действительно похож.

— Ваши агенты до нашей встречи так не думали, — даже сейчас, высказывая очевидное сомнение в её доводах, он оставался невозмутим.

— До нашей встречи я и сама так не думала, — она наклонила голову, перевела дух, снова подняла. — И не могла подумать.

— Почему? Разве инициировать переговоры не первый долг любой из противостоящих сторон?

— Долг, — усмехнулась она. — Вы хоть знаете, как здесь проводят переговоры?

— У меня был опыт диалога с некоторыми вашими... — он делал вид, что подбирал слово, но на деле демонстрировал своё отношение. И он знал, что она об этом знала, — коллегами. Некоторые из них, как и вы, честно сообщали мне свою позицию и невозможность прийти к компромиссу. Другие пытались воспользоваться ситуацией и атаковать меня. Но я...

— Речь не о вас, — она неумышленно отклонилась назад. В обязанности политика входило контролировать каждое своё движение. Но ей никогда не удавалось выступать идеальным политиком в полном смысле этого слова. Возможно, она ещё станет им, но сейчас вокруг не было ни аудитории величиной в целую планету, ни солдат, которых требовалось вдохновлять примером, ни даже противника, перед которым следовало держать лицо во что бы то ни стало. Только Траун. 

Кем он был ей? Союзником? Нет — чем-то большим. Знакомым, приятелем? Нет, не то. Другом? Вряд ли. Уж точно не любовником. Она пыталась подобрать слово, но у неё не получалось.

— Извините, — пробормотала она. 

— Всё в порядке, — повторил он сказанное ей самой пару минут назад. — Вы человек, можете...

— Спасибо, — Падме не стала отстраняться, но не решилась и совсем явно на него опираться. Чересчур фамильярно. Рано. 

— Так почему вы не пошли на переговоры?

— Император, — ответила она. — Я слишком долго противостояла ему — там, где он был готов терпеть меня ещё меньше, чем в политике. Рядом с Энакином, — это было очевидно, и произносить, наверное, лишний раз вслух не следовало. Траун и без того знал и понимал. 

— Я могу его понять, — призналась она. — Ведь если бы я осталась с Энакином, в учениках Палпатина он надолго бы не задержался. 

— Как он к нему попал?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Джедаи не слишком стремились сообщить мне об этом, — произнесла она. — Меня рядом не оказалось. В самый нужный момент меня не оказалось рядом. Потом... потом просто было поздно. Всё случилось. Но в нём ещё оставался свет, — она заговорила быстрее, волнуясь и сбиваясь. Слишком давно ей не приходилось поднимать эту тему. С тех пор, как правду об отце узнал Люк. 

— Вы чувствуете это?

— Я не могу чувствовать в Силе. Но я верю в это. Чтобы ни случилось с ним тогда, Энакина ещё можно вернуть. И я, — она развернулась к Трауну, — я не знаю, что предпринять. Я хочу что-то предпринять, но Палпатин не даст мне сделать это. Каждый раз я сталкиваюсь с ним. И с Вейдером. Я бессильна. В моих руках судьбы сотен тысяч, но с Энакином я слаба, как никогда. Я не знаю, не знаю, — зашептала она, отвернувшись и глядя в пол. Речь её стала рваной, бессвязной, нисколько не характерной для политика, тем более хорошего, каковым она себя считала.

Непростительная слабость.

Краем глаза она заметила движение. Траун чуть нагнулся, сталкиваясь с ней взором. Что-то было в его лице, какое-то простое и понятное чувство. Сжав кулаки, она внимательнее присмотрелась к нему, вспоминая всё, чему её когда-то давно учил Палпатин.

Какая ирония.

Горе. Гнев на самого себя. Бессилие. Сожаление. Сочувствие. Что-то ещё, гораздо более глубокое, чем те чувства, которые она уже прочитала.

— Вы не одна, — непривычным, нехарактерным для себя дрожащим шёпотом произнёс он. — Вы не одна.

Он стоял перед ней, настолько похожий на неё, насколько было возможно для чисса быть похожим на человеческую женщину. Никто сейчас не понимал её лучше, никто более не испытывал тех же чувств, что и она.

— Траун? — прошептала она, протягивая к нему руку и подаваясь вперёд. Она не могла просить от него больше, чем разрешала его родная культура и культура Империи. Но сделанный жест, универсальный в этой части Галактики, он должен был угадать.

— Падме, — он шагнул к ней.

Она обняла его. Он стоял неподвижно, пока она не обхватила его за шею и не приникла головой к груди, тогда он осторожно коснулся её талии, успокаивающе провёл по её волосам.

Сколько они простояли так, Падме не считала — до того самого момента, как холодное зимнее солнце не ударило в глаза. Она разомкнула объятия, одновременно сожалея и радуясь, что момент их общей слабости закончился — слабости, которую они делили с самым близким существом рядом.

Близким. Вот то слово, которое она искала. Траун стал её близким.

Кто бы мог подумать.

За окном Люк и Тэлиен стояли бок о бок, по-прежнему глядя друг на друга, но более никак не демонстрируя своей привязанности. 

— Думаю, мы дали им достаточно времени, гранд-адмирал, — уголки губ поднялись сами, когда она посмотрела на Трауна. 

— Пожалуй, лидер, — он моргнул, снова превращаясь в грозного военачальника.

— Пилот Наберрие, — она едва не произнесла «Люк». — Вы нужны мне.

— Пилот Наберрие принял, — раздался его необычно радостный голос. — Иду.

— _Митт’элие’нуруодо_ , — поднял Траун свой комлинк. — Я жду вас. 

— Слушаюсь, гранд-адмирал, — Тэлиен ничуть не изменилась. Холодная, спокойная, рассудительная, как и всегда.

— Капитан? — следом Траун вызвал Парка. — Вы можете подойти к залу переговоров?

— Так точно.

— Что ж, — Падме неуверенно улыбнулась. — До следующих переговоров, гранд-адмирал?

— До следующих переговоров, лидер, — ответил он, нажатием кнопки открывая перед ней дверь, когда послышались шаги их неизменных сопровождающих. Падме было вышла в проём, но задержалась на секунду, тихо проговорив:

— Траун? 

— Да, Падме?

— Вы... вы тоже любили его?

Несколько секунд он молчал. А потом появились Люк, Парк и Тэлиен, и гранд-адмирал вновь замкнулся в себе. Её вопрос остался без ответа. В очередной раз.

— Лидер? 

— Гранд-адмирал?

— Встреча завершена, — сказал Траун привычно безэмоциональным голосом. — Мы с лидером Амидалой направляемся на посадочную площадку.

— Нам пора, пилот, — добавила Падме. — Пойдёмте.

Их процессия, организованная будто в условиях потенциального покушения, тронулась с места. Ещё одни тяжелейшие переговоры завершились. И ещё один этап в выстраивании союзнических отношений, а значит, и в реализации её плана, пройден.

Она вернёт Энакина. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.


	10. X

Звёзды превратились в длинные полосы, а космос вокруг окрасился в синие и белые тона. Тэлиен сняла гарнитуру пилота и тихо произнесла:

— Мне нужно сконцентрироваться. Здесь гиперпространство спокойно, дальше будет тяжелее. Не возражаете, лидер?

— Как считаете нужным, — кивнула Падме, глядя сквозь стекло кабины пилота.

Её посадили здесь не потому, что Тэлиен считала её достаточно квалифицированной, чтобы помочь в случае необходимости, но потому что другого места на корабле, маленьком грузовом судне, просто не нашлось. 

Или его не захотели находить: обычно, когда с ними летали Люк и капитан Парк, под троих пассажиров, освобождали грузовой отсек — и заодно лишали Падме и Люка возможности увидеть, где именно располагался Нирауан.

Разведка Альянса, впрочем, независимо от самой Падме, всё равно вычислила его расположение. Она не сообщала об этом Трауну. Однако он сам догадался — или поверил ей наконец после того, как несколько показанных ей фальшивых баз Империи Руки никто так и не атаковал, кроме сил коалиции Нусо Эсвы и загадочной расы грисков, нападения которых в итоге отражали её люди под командованием Акбара, понял, что ей можно было доверять. Она склонялась к версии о том, что её — и весь Альянс — просто проверяли, попутно избавляясь от вражеских сил.

Смысла скрывать от неё что-либо не оставалось. А расчищать дополнительный отсек было слишком затратно, учитывая , что в этот раз они с Тэлиен летели вдвоём.

Парка, насколько поняла Падме из последнего диалога с Акбаром, повысили до адмирала и перевели с должности коменданта Нирауана на один из ключевых фронтов в Неизведанных Регионах.

С Люком было тяжелее. 

— Лидер, разрешите вопрос? 

— Да, пилот, конечно, — Тэлиен спрашивала неуверенно, сомневаясь в том, что это вообще следовало делать. Если Падме хоть что-то понимала теперь в культуре чиссов, задавать личный вопрос не близкому знакомому считалось по меньшей мере невежливым.

— Пилот Наберрие.

Но Падме не была чиссом, не служила в Доминации и не рождалась там. Если посмотреть на ситуацию под правильным углом, то и вовсе выяснялось, что именно в этом вопросе никого ближе Падме у Тэлиен быть не могло. 

— Он в порядке. У него сейчас другое задание.

— Понимаю. Хорошо. Благодарю, лидер, — Тэлиен спокойно кивнула, но по тому, как она подбирала слова, Падме догадывалась, что пилот сильно волнуется. И Падме даже, кажется, знала, по какой причине.

Вглядевшись в профиль Тэлиен, уже сконцентрировавшейся на том, что происходило за бортом, Падме поразилась, как сильно та изменилась с их недолгой встречи на Батуу. Из маленькой девочки, выглядевшей немного растерянно в непривычном для неё положении, выросла женщина, державшаяся невозмутимо даже в самой тяжёлой ситуации.

Падме было жаль, что не следовало сейчас рисковать и вызвать Люка, — хотя она имела и право, и возможность сделать это.

Вейдер его вычислил. На счастье Альянса — и, наверняка, Империи Руки тоже, — Люк успел это почувствовать через Силу. Ему пришлось перейти в Восстание, разраставшееся день ото дня и становившееся всё более сплочённым и военизированным. Выросло новое поколение лидеров — Лея, Люк, Борск Фей’лия, Эмилин Холдо. Под внимательным присмотром Мон они сумели создать достойного противника Палпатина.

Открытой конфронтации пришёл конец годы назад, в так и не состоявшейся битве. Восстание действовало скрытно, но при этом гораздо более опасно, чем Альянс. Оно не совершало терактов, не сражалось с Империей, а просто постепенно перевозило её население в Неизведанные Регионы. Лея и Мон Мотма обеспечили работу целой сети, специализирующейся на этом. Им помогли рины, народ кочевников, презираемый в Империи и активно искавший цель, в выполнении которой сможет помочь Альянсу.

Неудивительно, что Палпатину это не нравилось. Вейдер гнал Восстание по всей Галактике, несколько раз сокращая его численность не меньше, чем наполовину. Но они не сдавались, продолжая своё дело. Траун ни разу не высказывал Падме своё недовольство, хотя и не поощрял в коротких личных разговорах. Она, в свою очередь, не хвалилась перед ним. Такой пакт о ненападении держался уже достаточно долго.

Но он, как и любой пакт о ненападении, не мог оставаться вечным. Рано или поздно статус-кво изменится. Вопросов было два: когда — и как именно. 

В самом Восстании Люк долго не продержался — после визита Вейдера на их базу на Хоте стало понятно, по кому именно их выслеживают. Люк взял свой «Икс-винг» и улетел в направлении Дикого Пространства. Куда именно, никому не сообщил. 

Она только знала от Леи, что ему явился призрак Оби-Вана и указал на местонахождение Йоды. Больше ничего.

С одной стороны, она ощущала, что всё было в порядке: Сила позволяла ей чувствовать его присутствие где-то в мире, хотя на таком расстоянии она не могла даже различать эмоции. Одно лишь то, что Люк существовал где-то далеко, не более.

Возможно, и к лучшему. В случае, если её схватят люди Палпатина, она ничего им не скажет.

— Вы могли бы передать ему мою благодарность? — спросила Тэлиен, когда их корабль на краткое время вышел из гиперпространства, чтобы совершить прыжок в другом направлении.

Навигация в Неизведанных была специфической. 

— За что?

— За Силу, — с лёгким надрывом произнесла Тэлиен. — Я не думала, что когда-либо снова её почувствую.

— Простите?

Падме качнула головой. Она наверняка что-то не так расслышала. Тэлиен вернули Силу? И более того — это сделал Люк? Она не сомневалась, что кровь Энакина была способна на многое, но чтобы повернуть вспять сами законы развития организма, требовались и невероятные способности, и невероятное желание, и громадное везение. Она сомневалась, что её сын мог совершить такое.

— Пилот Наберрие вернул мне Силу. Гранд-адмирал _Митт’рау’нуруодо_ рассказывал вам о том, что случается с пилотами чиссов после тринадцати лет?

— Они теряют возможность быть пилотами, — кивнула Падме, вспоминая давний разговор с Трауном. 

— Нет, — резко ответила Тэлиен, встретила непонимающий взгляд и смягчилась. — Если быть точной, не только это. Он говорил вам, почему мы теряем её?

— Потому что больше не можете управлять Силой? 

— Потому что мы лишаемся Силы, — поправила её Тэлиен. — И это... это страшно. Как будто весь мир, всё, чем вы жили, уходит от вас, постепенно исчезает. Что-то похожее на слепоту, но гораздо, — почти шёпотом проговорила она, — гораздо хуже. Я не знаю, известно ли вам это.

— К сожалению, мне известно.

Прошло двадцать лет, но она достаточно хорошо помнила те страшные недели, когда Энакин отдалялся от неё, как она переставала его понимать, как они стали совершенно чужими людьми.

— Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали, что вместе с тем, как что-то уходит, утекает и сама ваша жизнь? И вам хочется уйти туда, куда убегает всё, что ей было?

Падме вздрогнула. Тот страшный день на Мустафаре, когда родились Люк и Лея, вспомнился столь живо, будто всё происходило недавно. Как она, узнав, что Энакин ушёл, а вместо него появился Дарт Вейдер, едва не отказалась жить, едва не последовала за мужем в Силу. Как надорвавшаяся связь оставила её гадать, куда он исчез, и чувствовать себя потерянной и ничтожной.

Оби-Ван потом часто говорил, что она прошла по грани жизни и смерти, вернувшись чудом. Что, возможно, в нескольких миллионах других исходов этого не случилось бы. Падме тогда почти не слушала его. От неё будто осталась одна оболочка, кормившая Люка и Лею, а всем остальным измученно улыбавшаяся.

Осознание ужаса и чудовищности происходившего пришло позже, года через два, когда она наконец очнулась от этого сна наяву. 

— Да. Я едва не исчезла.

— Вас готовили к этому?

— Нет, — ей следовало предвидеть к тому, что их разрыв с Энакином произойдёт. Но она до последнего дня не верила в это. И жестоко поплатилась.

— Нас готовили, — спокойно произнесла Тэлиен. — Я не знаю, помогло ли это хоть немного. Первые несколько дней просто...

— Просто ходишь, потому что ходишь, — Падме закончила фразу за неё. 

— Да. А потом начинаешь привыкать. И как-то живёшь с осознанием того, каким никчёмным стал, — Тэлиен всё продолжала рассказывать словно о состоянии Падме в те страшные дни. — Почти со всеми так и работает. 

Падме промолчала. По словам Трауна, сказанным в одну из встреч, она уже могла догадаться о том, что с Тэлиен так не было.

— Я думала, что со мной будет так же. А потом пилот Наберрие предложил мне совместную медитацию. В один из ваших визитов, помните?

Падме неуверенно кивнула.

— Я не думаю, что могу точно описать, что произошло. Но он... он как будто сломал какой-то блок, который появился у меня в голове с возрастом. И Сила... Сила вернулась.

Падме предположила, что именно сделал Люк. Он связал себя с Тэлиен, как ещё в раннем детстве связал себя с Падме. Тэлиен пользовалась Силой не самостоятельно, но через ту связь, которая появилась между ними.

Или нет. Падме не могла сказать однозначно. Она сама в такой ситуации не была и не претендовала на то, чтобы точно описать происходящее с владеющими Силой, если это не удавалось им самим.

Нерешительно она наклонила голову.

— Лидер?

— Я передам. Но надеюсь, что вы сделаете это сами, пилот.

— Спасибо. Я готова принести...

— Пилот, — Падме стала понимать, что за этим последует. И ей не очень хотелось выслушивать необязательную речь с извинениями. — Я понимаю, что обращение с такой просьбой значит для вашей культуры. Но для моей культуры и культуры пилота Наберрие оно привычно и естественно. Не нужно просить прощения.

— Да, лидер, — Тэлиен мгновенно перешла от состояния обеспокоенной благодарности к вежливой холодности. — Будьте готовы, мы входим в пространство Империи Руки.

Перед глазами промелькнул знакомый астероид-изгой, на котором Падме и Люк пересаживались с одного корабля на другой. Тэлиен вжалась в кресло пилота, ввела нужную комбинацию и, закатив глаза, вероятно, коснулась Силы, чтобы вести их сквозь непредсказуемое гиперпространство этой части Неизведанных Регионов.

Интересно, как она справлялась раньше?

— Осторожно, сейчас начнёт трясти!

Корабль повело в сторону, когда в гиперпространственном тоннеле встретилась помеха. Падме вцепилась руками в подлокотники кресла. Все её мысли обратились к тому, что ждало их дальше в этом лабиринте для прыжков посреди чёрных дыр, блуждающих планетоидов и нестабильных систем.

***

Тэлиен медленно посадила корабль на ставшую привычной площадку нирауанской крепости. Внизу разворачивалась уже обыденная картина: по плацу маршировали штурмовики, среди которых то и дело попадались солдаты Альянса. Кое-кто по-прежнему оставался здесь только в рамках программы обмена, но постепенно появлялись и желающие перевестись во флот Империи Руки. Наблюдался и обратный поток — на планетах Альянса встречались люди и чиссы в белой броне или серой форме. Галактика оставалась разделённой — но пик этого процесса всё-таки прошёл.

Иначе бы здесь сейчас не было ни самой Падме, ни того, кто наверняка уже выходил встречать её. По кивку Тэлиен она отстегнула ремень и, пропустив пилота вперёд, направилась следом.

Нираунское солнце на этот раз не ударило ей в глаза. Было пасмурно, и на площадке, там, куда не дотянулись сопла корабля, образовалась слякоть. Падме, несмотря на то, что оделась в длинноё тёплое пальто голубого цвета, моментально ощутила промозглость и холодную сырость, воцарившуюся на планете. Она хотела сегодня появиться в фиолетовом плаще, который так сильно полюбила в последние годы, но потом вспомнила цвет пурргилов. Провоцировать Трауна не хотелось, и тем более не хотелось испортить с ним отношения сейчас.

— Лидер, — он неспешно, подошёл к трапу. 

— Гранд-адмирал, — ответила она, спустившись и наконец ступив на твёрдую землю. 

— Цель вашего визита не изменилась? — в официальном запросе значилось что-то вроде подписания дополнительных соглашений. На деле подразумевалось нечто совершенно иное. Что именно — им обоим ещё только предстояло понять.

— Нет. 

— В таком случае, предлагаю пройти в зал для переговоров. Пилот, сопроводите нас.

— Да, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_ , — Тэлиен не упускала возможности произнести его имя на их родном языке. Для неё это, вероятно, многое значило. Скорее всего, долгая разлука с домом заставляла цепляться за знакомое хотя бы здесь, но точно Падме сказать не могла.

Она узнавала коридоры, которыми они шли, и уже предугадывала, куда в следующий момент повернёт Траун. Штурмовики, которые попадались им по дороге, отдавали честь Трауну, как и прежде, но теперь задерживали руку у головы чуть дольше. Её начинали уважать не только как противника, но и как союзника.

Шансы на успешное развитие союза Альянса и Империи Руки возрастут, если Трауна точно также начнут приветствовать на их главной базе, но он пока не предоставлял возможности проверить это. Все переговоры проводились на Нирауане.

Открыв нажатием кнопки дверь зала, Тэлиен встала рядом. Траун зашёл первым, Падме последовала за ним, готовая в любой момент вступить в схватку. Неизвестно, был ли в этом смысл: она не опередила бы в скорости реакции обладающего Силой или же просто профессионального солдата, но терять бдительность в любом случае не стоило.

Она уже не держала ладонь, готовую скользнуть к сапогу и вытащить нож, в напряжении, как в первые свои визиты сюда. Трауну она доверяла. Проблема была в том, что кроме Трауна, в Империи жило ещё очень много существ. Возможно, далеко не во всём с ним согласных, особенно по вопросу её присутствия здесь. 

Однако и теперь всё обошлось. Она решительно прошла к столу, за котором они обычно сидели. Траун устроился напротив. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. В этой тишине не было ничего зловещего. Только приятная радость встречи, хотя они оба держались достаточно спокойно, даже не улыбнувшись друг другу.

— Количество неприятных инцидентов уменьшается, — прокомментировал он. — Кажется, они привыкают.

— Я думала, — призналась она, — придётся каждый день их разнимать. Поначалу только этим и занималась.

— Лично?

— Приходилось. Не так просто убедить кого-то, что ему нужно биться плечо к плечу с теми, чьи союзники не так давно уничтожили целую планету вот так, — она подняла руку и щёлкнула пальцами. — Планету, на которой, возможно, жили его родственники.

— Не так просто убедить кого-то, что ему нужно биться плечо к плечу с теми, чьи союзники не так давно уничтожили целую станцию вот так, — парировал он, повторив её жест. — Станцию, на которой, возможно, служили его родственники или близкие друзья.

— Я об этом и говорила. У наших людей слишком много взаимных претензий, гранд-адмирал, которые не разрешатся сами по себе. Но... 

— Если хотите знать, — заметил Траун, — я никогда не одобрял проект «Звёздочка» и предлагал свой собственный вместо него. К сожалению, действия и вашей ячейки, и наших управленцев на Лотале привели к тому, что он потерпел крах, а я в тот момент находился слишком далеко, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. После этого «Звёздочке» окончательно дали зелёный свет.

— Вы хотите сказать...

— Я хочу сказать, что ставить знак равенства между выражениями «имперец» и «поддерживающий уничтожение Альдераана» будет поспешно, — не знай Падме так хорошо Трауна, она бы подумала, что он оправдывался. Но он сейчас просто рассказывал ей, что творилось по другую сторону баррикад.

— Согласна, — после того, как в войсках Империи распространилась информация о Звезде Смерти и её выстреле, к ним дезертировало много людей. Падме не могла их осуждать. — Я хочу сказать, что ставить знак равенства между выражениями «участник Восстания» или «участник Альянса» и «поддерживающий этот метод уничтожения Звезды Смерти» будет поспешно, — настал её черёд парировать. Она хорошо помнила то, как сильно этот единственный выстрел ударил по Люку.

— Согласен, — неожиданно для неё спокойно произнёс Траун. — Вы грамотно воспользовались всеми возможными ресурсами и применили их единственно верным способом. Это всё.

— То есть... — он просто так оправдывал уже их действия?

— Лидер, вы же не думаете, что на Явине-IV всё бы закончилось? — это начинало походить на ересь. 

— Это аргумент республиканца.

— Нет. В этом и проблема, видите. В Восстании и Альянсе многие считают, что обладают монополией на защиту жизни в этой Галактике. Это не так. Доведите это до своих людей, как пытаюсь довести я. 

— Такими утверждениями вы восстаёте против Палпатина, — проговорила она.

Очевидный вывод.

— Я не соглашаюсь с ним. Но я в каком-то смысле полностью следую его приказам на территории Галактической Империи. Вряд ли это можно назвать Восстанием.

— Воля Императора священна...

— И я исполняю её безукоризненно, как клялся, — нет, здесь ей не удастся загнать его в семантическую ловушку. Траун был достаточно умён, чтобы высказать неодобрение, но при этом всегда суметь остаться всего лишь тем, кто заботится о благосостоянии Империи.

Её сейчас заинтересовало нечто гораздо более важное. В конце концов, они уже не раз проговорили своё отношение к имперской политике и ответе Альянса на неё. Но кое-что осталось невысказанным.

— А лорд Вейдер? 

— Лорд Вейдер, — Траун уже привычно посмотрел в окно и прищурился, — к сожалению, не любил распространяться о своём отношении к боевой станции. Я могу сделать некоторые предположения, если вам интересно.

Всё, что связано с лордом Вейдером, было ей интересно.

— Да.

— Все мои предположения строятся на том, — начал он, — что лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер и рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер — один и тот же человек, хотя не признаёт этого.

Она слабо кивнула.

— Следовательно, он вырос на Татуине и наследие этой культуры для него во многом до сих пор имеет значение. 

— Вероятнее всего, — она пожала плечами.

— Учитывая то, что он некоторое время, насколько мне известно, служил вашим телохранителем, а также близко контактировал с Императором, допускаю влияние общей набуанской культуры.

Во всяком случае, он ухитрялся казаться своим для её бесчисленных тётушек. Она снова кивнула.

— Возможны незначительные влияния корусантско-старореспубликанской культуры, — продолжил Траун.

— Я не уверена, что это возможно. 

Энакин всегда оставался чужд любой из сторон жизни столицы. Он казался неуклюжим и беспомощным в коридорах Сената, хотя это ни капли не мешало ему эффективно охранять её. На нижних уровнях он выглядел слишком светлым, слишком наивным. Его отправляли туда только в двух случаях: когда требовалось решить что-то грубой силой, или же когда больше никого не оставалось. Даже Оби-Ван маскировался лучше.

— Только на руку моей теории, — невозмутимо ответил Траун. — Наконец, — он вздохнул, — лорд Вейдер, конечно, будет отрицать, но на него значительно повлиял Орден джедаев.

Наверняка не в лучшую сторону. Падме до сих пор не могла простить, что его упустили. Ни себе, ни им.

— Не исключаю.

— Если всё это верно, — подвёл итог Траун, — то он не поддерживал создание Звезды Смерти.

Падме испытала невероятное облегчение, огромный камень упал с её сердца. Траун говорил, что Энакин мог быть против этого ужаса. А Траун на её памяти почти не ошибался. Она с силой выдохнула, опустив голову.

— Странно, что вас это удивило, — отметил он, — вы должны знать Энакина гораздо лучше, чем я.

Ей очень этого хотелось. Двадцать лет назад она сказала бы, что так и есть. Но двадцать лет назад она бы даже не подумала, что Энакин мог поддержать создание Империи или, тем более, Звезды Смерти. Сам факт того, что её посетила подобная мысль, уже показывал, как сильно всё изменилось.

— Должна, — пробормотала она, — но, как видите, не знаю.

Некоторое время они сидели в полной тишине. Наконец, Траун подался вперёд и тихим, срывающимся голосом, спросил:

— Падме, что произошло?

— Я уже сказала — если бы я только знала.

— Я не об этом. Что вообще произошло тогда? Как Республика стала Империей? Как вы восстали против вашего собственного наставника и государства, которому так верно служили? Куда делись джедаи? И как Энакин стал... — ей показалось, или в его голосе проскользнула смесь презрения с отчаянием, — этим?

— Существует история, которую вам наверняка рассказывали, — холодно ответила она.

— Падме, эта история говорит мне, что Энакин Скайуокер мёртв. Энакин Скайуокер там, и Энакин Скайуокер жив, — Траун по-прежнему говорил шёпотом, и хотя он старался держаться нейтрально, то и дело она слышала шипящие нотки.

— А. Вы об этой истории, — стараясь не сорваться с первых же слов, произнесла она.

Она никому и никогда не рассказывала о том, что случилось. Большей частью делать это приходилось Оби-Вану. Только Люку и Лее она говорила — частями, не всё. Полностью и за один раз ей делать этого не доводилось.

— Что ж, — усмехнулась, — устраивайтесь удобно и слушайте. Это надолго.

— Я понимаю, — Траун слегка повёл плечами. 

— Что происходило в Республике в те дни, вам рассказывать, думаю, не имеет смысла. Тем более, вы наверняка осведомлены об этом даже лучше меня. Война Клонов, рыцари-джедаи, хранители мира, десятками и сотнями гибнущие на войне, несколько особо отличившихся героев, в том числе Энакин Скайуокер, всё это известно вам и без меня. Наверняка вы даже хронику изучали, — она посмотрела на Трауна. — Конечно, вы её изучали. Я не знаю, насколько она важна. Я бы отметила несколько событий.

Перед её глазами будто вновь промелькнули картины войны. Падме моргнула, сгоняя морок, и продолжила:

— Предполагаемая смерть мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби и его не такое уж чудесное воскрешение. 

— В Голонете об этом две-три строчки, и они посвящены задержанию какого-то особо опасного убийцы «в те дни, когда джедаи ещё служили общему делу».

— Конечно, — едва сдерживая злобу, проговорила Падме. — В том деле и не было ничего особенного, если так посудить. Вот только Энакин с самого начала ничего не знал. От него скрыли эту информацию. 

— Канцлер?

— Совет Джедаев. Вы уже поняли, — прищурилась она, глядя прямо ему в глаза, — почему я говорю об этом?

— Продолжайте, — по его лицу нельзя было сказать, угадала она или нет.

— Дело Асоки Тано, — на этот раз она говорила намеренно твёрдо, добавив металлические нотки. Обычно это производило нужный эффект.

С Трауном, конечно, едва ли можно было угадать. 

— Ученицы Энакина, — кивнул тот, явно что-то вспоминая. — Его спрятали на закрытых серверах, как и большую часть того, что связано с джедаями. Но я о нём много слышал. «Первый сигнал предательства», — Падме удивлённо на него посмотрела, когда он уже во второй раз намеренно подделал голос диктора голоновостей. — Гранд-мофф Таркин сообщил мне о нём. 

— Он выступал обвинителем по делу, — подтвердила она. — Я не могу сказать, стоял ли он за делом — участие ситхов вынуждает сомневаться в этом — даже знал ли он, что действительно судил невинного с самого начала. Возможно, он просто исполнял свою функцию. Но главным оказалось не это, — она выдохнула. — Из всех джедаев за Асоку в открытую заступился только Энакин. Они...

— Совет?

— Совет, да. Совет изгнал её, — Падме опустила голову, — вы не поверите, по-моему, задним числом.

Она до сих пор не верила в этот абсурд. Как самые мудрые существа в Галактике могли поступить так? Не с Императором. Даже не с самим Энакином, когда он пал. С Асокой.

Как они могли поверить, что Асока виновна.

— Я не стану утверждать наверняка, документов я не видела. Но ходили и такие слухи. 

Она поёжилась. Энакин узнал об этом уже после добровольного ухода Асоки. Падме видела его в подобном состоянии прежде лишь дважды: после смерти Шми и после предполагаемой гибели Оби-Вана.

Дарт Вейдер, который долгое время не знал о том, что она выжила, пребывал, наверное, в состоянии куда худшем, ведь он считал, что убил и Падме, и детей.

— Вы верите?

— Достаточно плохо само то, что я готова этим слухам поверить, — произнесла она. — Боюсь, что Энакин поверил. Куда это всё привело, вы уже догадались.

— Энакин перестал доверять Совету джедаев, — Траун сделал тот же вывод, что и она пятнадцать лет назад, когда пришла в себя после случившегося. — Что отвратительнее всего, его учитель входил в Совет. Это мне известно. С уходом Асоки Тано он лишился последних союзников в Ордене. И всё же, он его не покинул.

— Это был не конец. Всё стало ещё хуже, — она посмотрела в окно, сделав небольшой перерыв в речи. Начиналась самая тяжёлая часть истории — та, где они с Энакином упустили друг друга.

О чём она тогда только думала? О его буйном нраве, который, как ей казалось, укротила. Как она была наивна и горда собой — и к чему это привело?

К тому, что происходило сейчас.

— Конфедерация атаковала Корусант, — стараясь держать свой голос под контролем, она заговорила чуть медленнее. — В той схватке погиб граф Дуку, лорд ситхов и один из вожаков восстания. От руки Энакина. Они потом утверждали в официальной речи, что это случилось в схватке один на один.

— Этому вы не верите, — он уловил нотки сомнения в её голосе.

— Не верю. Но у меня нет никаких доказательств. Меня не было там, к сожалению.

— Что, по вашему мнению, произошло?

— Что-то, — Падме лишний раз оглядела комнату. 

Она доверяла Трауну, но этот вопрос был слишком важен и для Императора. И всё же ей придётся положиться на случай — и на слово гранд-адмирала.

— Падме? — в его голосе звучала обеспокоенность. 

Он наверняка понял, на что именно она отвлеклась. И то, что он не поспешил уверить её в том, что подслушивающих устройств действительно нет, сыграло в его пользу.

— Что-то ужасное. Я только могу сказать, что Энакин сильно изменился после этого.

— Как изменился?

— Он стал более эмоциональным, чем был, когда мы с вами встретились. Я тогда не обратила на это достаточно внимания, потому что расширились обе стороны, — она пожала плечами, не зная, как сказать, — спектра. Да, повышать голос он начал чаще, — она покачала головой. Как же глупо она себя вела! — Но слышали бы вы, как он признавался в любви.

По-прежнему неуклюже, конечно. Но с какой страстью! Ей и раньше тяжело было устоять перед ним, но в те дни это стало совершенно невозможно. Она влюбилась и носилась вокруг него, как та маленькая девочка, с которой он встретился впервые.

Он неоднократно выходил из себя, и она не раз и не два ответила тем же. Однако в те дни всё ощущалось чем-то новым. Война вот-вот должна была кончиться, они стали бы жить вместе, не думая ни о чём, кроме как друг о друге.

Не кончилась. Не стали. Не прекратили думать о другом.

— Но что-то произошло.

— Он не хотел говорить мне об этом, — прошептала она, — но его начали мучить кошмары о моей смерти. 

— Это естественно... — попытался заговорить Траун, но она покачала головой. 

— Это джедаи, — отрезала, — и, что хуже всего, это Энакин.

— Объясните?

— Несколько недель подряд в его кошмарах умирала мать. И она действительно умерла. На руках у Энакина, — Падме почувствовала, как голос начинает дрожать. — Он не хотел, чтобы со мной это повторилось.

— Раз вы узнали об этом, кому-то он рассказал.

— Ордену. Он всё ещё им верил, — Падме с большим трудом подавляла охватывавшую её горестную злобу. — Но они...

— Они, — Траун почти перебил её. В самый подходящий момент. Будет время успокоиться, — ему не поверили, даже когда у них на руках был случай того, что его видения могут сбыться?

— Теперь вы не поверите, — она вложила всю свою ярость в то, чтобы голос прозвучал как можно более холодно. — Да. В этом, — она подняла руку вверх, не давая ему заговорить, — есть своя логика. Вы, разумеется, знаете эти древние заповеди вроде той, что, стараясь отвратить один конкретный вариант будущего, мы, напротив, приближаем его. 

Траун кивнул, подтверждая. 

— Возможно, в конце концов, — она пожала плечами, — действительно случается то, что должно случиться. Возможно, мне было суждено умереть тогда, и Энакину следовало смириться с этим. Тогда бы, наверное, он спас меня сам, каким-то чудом.

Она несколько секунд молча сверлила стол бездумным взглядом. Все мысли испарились, уступив место слепой ярости.

— Вот только, — она посмотрела вверх на Трауна, и он чуть заметно опустил веки, словно не в силах смотреть на неё. Она почувствовала, как по спине побежали мурашки: раз уж даже он не выдержал, зрелище как минимум могло сравниться с Чужаком издалека. — Понимаете, в чём дело. Из-за того, что они пальцем не пошевелили, Энакин пошёл к Палпатину. К ситху, потому что ему больше некуда было идти. Некуда, понимаете? 

Взор заволокла пелена. Контролировать себя, говоря об этом, оказалось гораздо тяжелее, чем она думала. Траун не подавал вида, что заметил слёзы, стоявшие в её глазах. Он только моргнул, показывая, что внимательно её слушает.

— Даже ко мне, — она в бессилии опустила голову. — Потому что говорить не хотел. Глупый, — прошептала, не в силах назвать его даже идиотом. — Хотя... что я, я бы ему ничем не помогла. Мне же неизвестны секреты вечной жизни и могущества, конечно!

Она замолчала на некоторое время, тяжело дыша. Траун хотел подняться с места, но она движением ладони остановила его. Ещё рано. Она по-прежнему почти держала себя в руках.

Не держала. Но закончить историю следовало.

— Так сложилось, — заговорила чуть спокойнее, применяя клише из учебников истории, чтобы не сорваться, — что единственным союзником Энакина остался Палпатин. Джедаи сделали всё, чтобы отвратить его от себя, просто потому что весь их образ мышления не допускал самой возможности существования Эни со всеми его чувствами.

— Целая культура слепых, — Траун, судя по тону, едва подавил проскальзывавший в голосе научный интерес, замещая его презрением. 

В том числе и поэтому Падме не жалела о том, что не подпустила Оби-Вана и Йоду к Люку и Лее до того, как сама воспитала их. Никогда не жалела.

— Хотя в большей степени, — продолжил он наблюдение с её молчаливого согласия, — культура общего, превалирующего над индивидуальным. Избранный не может существовать в такой культуре: он требует слишком много внимания, — на секунду ей показалось, что Траун говорит о чём-то очень личном для себя. — Этот конфликт заканчивается гибелью либо культуры, либо избранного. У Энакина не было шансов.

— Был, — она вновь подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на Трауна. — Если бы я оказалась там. Если бы его учитель оказался рядом. Меня Палпатин сумел убрать, — она уже давно поняла, зачем её так сильно просили посетить то заседание. — Оби-Вана убрали джедаи: отправили за генералом Гривусом. И оставили с Энакином человека, который его совершенно не понимал.

— И Энакин пал, — подытожил Траун.

— Да. Нет. Я не знаю, — замялась она. — Никто не знает, что произошло. Кроме самого Энакина и Императора. Мастера-джедаи не пережили того боя, чтобы рассказать нам с Оби-Ваном.

— Что случилось потом?

— Потом... потом я полетела за Энакином, — тихо произнесла она. — А когда добралась, там был уже Дарт Вейдер. Он нёс какую-то чушь про совместное правление галактикой, а я... а я пыталась сказать ему, что мне был нужен он один. Всё впустую. Потом вышел Оби-Ван, и дальше я помню только то, как тяжело стало дышать.

— Он душил вас Силой, — догадался Траун. — Но это не могло убить вас мгновенно... — он осёкся, закрыв глаза на несколько мгновений. И будто озарённый внезапной догадкой, внимательно посмотрел на неё. — А вот в сочетании с тяжёлой нагрузкой на организм — могло. 

Она сглотнула. Слишком близко. 

— Падме, Люк Наберрие и Лея Органа — ваши дети. Это вы были беременны, а не ваша дальняя родственница, которой не существовало никогда.

В точку. Он догадался. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. 

— Теперь вы сообщите об этом Энакину? — грустно, почти обречённо произнесла она.

— Я боюсь, — произнёс Траун, — Энакин знает.

— Что? — поражённая, она едва не выкрикнула это единственное слово.

— С битвы при Явине-четыре он был очень заинтересован Люком Наберрие и его происхождением.

— Так вот почему, — пробормотала она, — Люка так часто преследовали в последнее время. Это был он.

— Он.

Некоторое время они молчали. Падме ёжилась в тени, нависшей над её семьёй. О чём думал Траун, она не могла себе представить. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по телу.

— Падме, — мягко проговорил он, — меня интересует один вопрос. Совсем личный, вы можете не отвечать.

— Я слушаю, — взяв себя в руки, шёпотом произнесла она.

— Вы всё ещё его любите, несмотря на это?

Один из самых тяжёлых вопросов, на которые ей пришлось отвечать в жизни.

Энакин едва её не убил — «поднять руку» звучало и слишком формально, и слишком слабо для этой ситуации. Не просто её, но ещё и Люка и Лею. Она не знала, возможно ли было простить такое хоть кому-то. 

С другой стороны — Люк был прав. Всякий заслуживал права на раскаяние, во всяком, если хорошо искать, они могли найти свет. Возможно, за исключением Палпатина. И Энакин, её Эни, был достоин этого более многих других. Он мог не поднимать руку на неё, мог не устраивать резню в храме, не подчиняться Тёмной стороне. Всё это лежало на нём огромной виной. Но не отменяло того, что шанс признать её оставался, признать — и вернуться к свету.

Знать бы, как сама поступила бы на его месте, когда все, начиная с жены и заканчивая учителями, перестали понимать его, а действовать требовалось здесь и сейчас. Имела бы она право осуждать его? Хотя бы малейшее? Считала бы она так сама?

А худшим было то, что уйти от ответа сейчас не представлялось возможным. Траун спросил её о том, над чем она сама отказывалась размышлять десятки лет. Это не он сидел сейчас перед ней — она сама, просто с синей кожей и красными глазами. 

Хотелось сказать, что она не знает. Броситься с обвинительной речью, которая была бы правильной в устах кого угодно, но только не её, не здесь, не сейчас. Выдавить из себя фальшивое признание о вечной и святой любви, которое кого-то даже убедило бы, но не её саму и не Трауна.

Это она сделала честность не просто политическим кредо, но жизненным принципом.

И действовать в соответствии с этим приходилось сейчас ей, а не кому-то другому. 

Мир вокруг остановился. Она обратилась к той части себя, которую убил Энакин и оживили Люк с Леей. Когда-то совсем маленькой, неважной, незначительной. Теперь — единственной, способной показать ей путь.

Падме не могла пользоваться Великой Силой — но она надеялась, что могла прикоснуться к ней, моля о помощи.

И Сила потянулась к ней в ответ.

Ответила чуть ли не физическим ударом, едва не сбившим её со стула. Траун поднялся с места и быстро подошёл к ней.

— Падме? — в его голосе слышалась обеспокоенность. Похоже, он почти испугался за неё.

Вместе с ударом пришло понимание.

— Да, — ответила она, глядя ему в глаза и улыбаясь. — Я люблю его. 

Это звучало парадоксально, нелогично — но она знала. Это было правдой для неё. Больше ничего сейчас не имело значения. 

Столь долго сдерживаемые эмоции обрушились на неё потоком. Она тяжело закашлялась, и через секунду из глаз брызнули слёзы. 

Она зарыдала.

Всё вокруг словно подёрнулось дымкой. Раздался шёпот, в котором она с запозданием угадала своё имя. Ровные, уверенные шаги по комнате. Военные сапоги. Да, действительно, в каких же ещё ходить Трауну?

Эни. Она любила своего Эни, любила всегда, с самой их первой встречи, будет любить, пока не оборвётся её жизнь, пока она не станет единым с Силой. Правильно ли? Следовало ли простить его? Она не знала. Вошла ли она тогда, двадцать лет назад, в патологическое состояние симпатии к проявившему в её отношении жестокость? Она пыталась понять, общаясь с лучшими врачами на Даке, и ни один из них не задал ей тех вопросов, которые бы она не задала себе сама.

Она прекрасно видела, что происходило, она осознавала все вероятности. В конце концов, два варианта, принять из которых можно было лишь один, остались прежними: поверить в крошечную искру света в её муже или отринуть саму возможность искупления для него.

И свой выбор она сделала.

— Пейте, — голос Трауна по-прежнему не мог вывести её из истерики. Она плакала от счастья.

Всё закончилось.

— Падме, пейте, — продолжал настаивать он. Она открыла глаза, попыталась взять из его рук рюмку, но её ладони слишком сильно дрожали. — Пейте, — повторил он ещё раз, и она из последних сил разжала челюсти.

Терпкий, горький вкус очень крепкого вина заставил её сморщиться, но слёзы по-прежнему текли из глаз, а тяжёлые вздохи, перемежавшиеся смешками, не останавливались. Она едва сумела проглотить напиток и не поперхнуться. 

В конце концов, Траун, как оказалось, выпоил ей половину большой бутылки вина, прежде чем она, успокоившись, откинулась на стуле и посмотрела на него, по-прежнему стоявшего и внимательно оглядывавшего её, не демонстрируя ни одной эмоции.

Только сейчас она поняла, какой именно вкус задержался у неё на губах и языке.

— Альдераанское? — она недобро прищурилась.

— Это было необходимо, — он проговорил с сожалением в голосе. — Я не хотел наносить оскорбления вам. Или этой культуре.

— Культуре?

— Вино — одна из последних вещей материальной культуры Альдераана, сохранившихся после уничтожения планеты.

Резкое осознание. Даже не так — озарение.

Она неуверенно кивнула, увидев, что Траун и сам понял это. Почти минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Падме нарушила молчание.

— Вы пожертвовали ей... ради меня?

— Да. 

Он ценил культуру других культур более всего. Ходили слухи, что у него хранился образец одной, чьих создателей он практически до единого уничтожил лично. Падме с трудом в это верилось. Однако исключать возможность подобного не могла. У Трауна наверняка нашлись бы причины и возможности совершить такое. 

— Это же была просто истерика, — не понимая, проговорила она. — Это нормально в таких ситуациях.

— Нормально, — согласился он на удивление быстро. — Но столь же нормально сойти с ума после перевернувшего жизнь откровения. Я не хотел рисковать. И вами, и союзом с Альянсом.

Стратегическое мышление прежде всего. Разумеется. Она не осуждала его. Понять того, кто думает почти исключительно логически, труда не представляло.

— Спасибо, — она выдохнула и посмотрела на него. Он слабо, неуверенно пожал плечами, будто не зная, что ещё сделать.

Снова неловкое молчание, начинающее входить в привычку. Падме серьёзно засомневалась в том, следовало ли позволять этому случаться.

— Траун, — кое-что её всё же интересовало куда сильнее, чем рассматривание его формы. — Можете ответить на один личный вопрос?

— Я постараюсь, — его голос прозвучал очень нерешительно. 

Но он дал хотя бы приблизительное согласие. И она знала, как этим воспользоваться.

— Скажите... — она осеклась, подбирая слова с большим трудом. — В Энакине всё ещё есть свет?

Траун молча сел напротив неё, налил себе рюмку вина и медленно, в несколько глотков, выпил. Перевёл взгляд сначала на дверь, потом снова на Падме. 

— Я хотел спросить, что вы думаете об этом, но... наверное, я сам могу ответить. Я долго размышлял, — он прищурился, внимательно посмотрев на неё, — пытался понять. Император слишком сильно влияет на него, пришлось ждать, пока мы оба окажемся вне его досягаемости. Несколько раз, — добавил он, немного над чем-то поразмыслив.

— Вы приняли решение? — волнение в голосе можно было не скрывать. Самое страшное Траун всё равно уже увидел.

— Энакин принял, — он покачал головой. 

— Энакин? Что вы имеете в виду? — не понимая, спросила она.

— Энакин спас меня при Лотале. Тогда он прилетел не для того, чтобы спасти Империю. Он спасал меня. В нём есть свет. Энакин, которого мы знали, жив, Падме.

Красные глаза блеснули. Падме встала с места и подошла к нему, опустилась на колени рядом и взяла его ладони в свои. Провела пальцами. Они смотрели друг на друга, ощущая, как осознание чего-то зарождалось в них обоих, осознание общности, единого чувства между ними.

Что-то большое и светлое появилось там, где прежде не было ничего. 

Она не стала чувствовать Силу лучше, чем раньше. Но что-то или кто-то в Силе заметил её.

Кажется, она знала ответ и на ещё один вопрос, который успела задать гораздо раньше.

Пискнул комлинк. 

— Амидала, — спокойным голосом произнесла она, мгновенно возвращаясь в роль лидера Альянса.

— Лидер, — Лея вела себя необычно взволнованно. — Лидер, он отрубил ему руку.

— Кто он? Кому? Органа, что происходит?

— Вейдер, пилоту Наберрие.

Сердце ушло в пятки за мгновение. Она часто задышала, не веря в то, что происходило.

— Где сейчас пилот Наберрие? Что с ним? — она силилась хоть как-то войти в контакт с сыном. Глухо.

На ум приходило только самое худшее.

— Он у нас, на «Тысячелетнем Соколе». Он жив, всё хорошо, я дала ему успокоительное, он спит. Лидер, мы летим... — Лея осеклась. Все и так поняли, куда именно.

— Приняла. Скоро буду. Конец связи.

— Конец связи.

Падме посмотрела на Трауна. 

— Я провожу вас.

Она молча, благодарно кивнула, пожимая его ладонь и отступая в сторону, давая возможность пройти.

Сердце бешено колотилось.

— Адмирал, — донеслось сквозь помехи. Голос явно принадлежал Парку. — Нусо Эсва...


	11. XI

Третью годовщину подписания мирного договора с Империей Руки Альянс встречал тихо. С площадок возведённого буквально из подручных средств космопорта взлетали и опускались обратно новые «Икс-винги», которые собирали в искусственно созданной системе пещер. Машиностроительная техника, предоставленная союзниками, помогла значительно ускорить оба процесса.

Неназойливо шумел вдалеке крупный город, выросший на месте бывшего лагеря с частоколом. Переселенцы из разных частей Галактической Империи объединились, строя совершенно новый мир здесь и на других планетах молодого Альянса.

Прочитав заготовленную заранее торжественную речь, Падме пригласила Трауна на переговоры по укреплению сотрудничества. Тэлиен и Чисская фаланга присоединились к Разбойничьей эскадрилье, проводя воздушные шоу по всей планете. Парк, как сообщил Траун, остался на Нирауане, организовывать празднества там. 

Люка тоже не было. 

Один раз Вейдер уже вычислил по нему местонахождение Восстания, и тогда они всё-таки столкнулись в бою, который закончился на удивление хорошо для Альянса. Теперь у них наконец-то появился джедай, верящий, что Дарт Вейдер не был окончательно потерян. Жаль, что Йода и Оби-Ван умерли, убеждённые в обратном. 

Падме всё равно проплакала несколько ночей, увидев, что её муж и любимый сделал с её сыном. Со своим собственным сыном! 

Она просила Силу, все пантеоны, которые только соединялись в ней, об одном — чтобы Люк пережил ранение и вылечился.

Но и она, и Люк почувствовали после этого одно и то же: Вейдер не был таким всемогущим, каким его считали раньше. Энакин внутри него всё ещё боролся за существование. Осталось только подтолкнуть его.

Но не только его.

Они вошли в помещение зала переговоров, выглядевшее не намного богаче того, в котором они с Трауном проводили переговоры на Нирауане. Падме постаралась украсить его тёплыми, кремовыми орнаментами в стиле ранней набуанской архитектуры, контрастирующими с зелёным потолком периода гунганского возрождения и широкими окнами, более характерными для архитектуры поздней республики. 

Чем больше Траун прочитает о ней сейчас, тем лучше.

Она достала бутылку вина, произведённого на Внешнем Рубеже, и поставила её на стол, пожала плечами:

— Простите, у меня альдераанского нет.

Из редких в галактике вин у неё было разве что старое варыкинское. Но его она берегла на один-единственный случай: если Энакин вернётся к свету. И ничто более не заставит её открыть бутылку.

— Ничего, — тихо произнёс он. — Вы же пригласили меня не за этим.

— Нет, — она расставила бокалы и разлила вино. — Не за этим. Я пригласила вас только за тем, чтобы узнать, что хотите сказать мне вы, — и улыбнулась, пристально посмотрев на Трауна.

Он держал себя иначе, чем обычно. Отклонился на стуле, внимательно разглядывая её. Падме не могла отрицать, что сделала для этого всё. Даже почти изменила своему стилю. В этот раз на ней были тёмные туфли на высоком каблуке, чёрные брюки, белая блузка и бежевый пиджак, который она, садясь, расстегнула лёгким движением пальцев. И во взгляде Трауна было больше заинтересованности, чем обычно.

Его красные глаза смотрели с какой-то странной грустью, а в его сообщениях в последние несколько месяцев проскальзывала то и дело неясная ей тоска. Падме видела её, чувствовала в каждом слове, но не могла объяснить. Оставалось только спросить у него самого.

— Император, — спокойно произнёс он.

— Что с ним? — Падме ощутила, как в сердце загорается надежда. Неужели правлению этого чудовища наконец пришёл конец?

— Я не знаю, — в один миг Траун уничтожил слабо теплящуюся в сердце мечту. — Но что-то очень странное.

— Государственная тайна, — выдохнула она. Скорее всего, он не собирался говорить ей сегодня.

— Государственная тайна, — кивнул он. — Но вы её знаете.

— Объясните.

— Падме, мы с вами давно взрослые, — в эти слова он явно вкладывал что-то большее. Но что именно, она понять не могла. — Я знаю, что эта информация уже в руках Восстания. 

— Вы...

— Контролируемая утечка, — процедил он. — Кто-то сделал это намеренно. Кто-то очень высокопоставленный. Я думаю, титул не меньше гранд-моффа.

— Палпатин приказал выдать нам информацию, которую не можете разгласить даже вы? — прищурилась она. Даже не верилось.

— Если я отвечу на этот вопрос, я уже выдам вам её.

— Вы уже ответили.

— Нет, — он невозмутимо покачал головой. — Я всего лишь сообщил вам всё то, что вы знаете и без меня. Все выводы и ответы только ваши.

Он играл с ней. Очень явно выводил на какое-то утверждение. Но на какое именно?

Пискнул пад. Мотма. Похоже, сообщала о той самой утечке. Падме быстро проглядела сообщение. Не поверила тому, что увидела. Ещё раз прочитала, уже внимательно, чуть не по буквам. Ничего не изменилось.

— Вы хоть понимаете? — прошептала, смотря на Трауна, едва сдерживая панику в голосе. — Понимаете, что это значит?

Император намеренно сообщил информацию не о стратегическом расположении войск, не о личных данных пилотов, даже не о том, сколько раз за день гордился абсолютной властью, которой достиг.

— Я боюсь, что понимаю, — голос Трауна не дрогнул. — И достаточно хорошо.

— Это катастрофа. Это будет катастрофа, — пробормотала она, неосознанно отпивая из бокала.

— Да. Для всех и каждого, Падме, — он говорил гораздо спокойнее, чем она, но всё равно в его словах чувствовался неподдельный ужас. — И это значит только одно. 

— Пора действовать, — она, выдохнув, взяла себя в руки. Сейчас от неё как никогда требовалось сохранять хладнокровие. Судьба Галактики, возможно, зависела от её решения. И она не имела права на ошибку.

— Это меня и беспокоит, — он опустил голову.

— Вы чего-то боитесь? — она изучающе посмотрела на него. Ни единый жест не выдавал того, что он на самом деле чувствовал.

— Нет. Мне просто неприятно, — он посмотрел на неё. Стало не по себе. 

— Неприятно — что?

— Что я ничего не смогу поделать ещё как минимум несколько лет, — он заговорил размеренно, поднимая ладонь каждый раз, когда она порывалась его перебить. — Мои люди верят в идеал Империи. Они создают его. Но они считают, что Палпатину в этом идеале есть место. Просто так против него они не пойдут. Однако проблема не в этом.

— А в том, — она поняла, куда он вёл, — что там их знакомые и близкие. Это как будто просить Альянс подавлять Восстание.

Он кивнул.

— Это не война Империи Руки и Альянса. Это столкновение между Восстанием и Империей.

— Палпатин наверняка был вами недоволен.

— Мне повезло оказаться далеко от его гнева, когда это выяснилось.

Он что, шутил?

Падме нервно усмехнулась.

— Вы предлагаете послать в ловушку моих людей?

— Если, — Траун спокойно покачал головой, — я хоть что-то знаю о ваших людях, так это то, что они уже приняли решение направиться в неё.

— Неужели вы думаете, что я не попытаюсь их остановить?

— Не попытаетесь, — в его голосе не звучало ни толики угрозы. Он утверждал факт, известный им обоим, — потому что эту утечку подстроили два человека, и более никто не должен о ней знать. Если Восстание не среагирует на неё, Империя придёт за всеми нами. После этой гражданской войны Чужаки издалека вполне могут прилететь в пустую галактику.

— Два человека? — Падме внимательно посмотрела на него. 

— Император и лорд Вейдер.

— Но вы как-то о ней узнали.

— У меня есть свои источники.

— Государственная тайна?

— Вы сами можете догадаться, если я скажу вам, что стал третьим и последним человеком в Империи, кто узнал об этом плане.

Вряд ли Палпатин сообщил бы так легко о своём плане Трауну, если участие того не предполагалось. Падме даже знала, почему. Нет, никаких подозрений не было: просто Империя Руки сейчас отгоняла Нусо Эсву от территорий Доминации Чиссов и не могла выделить подкрепления. Единственным днём передышки стал день празднования союза. И то, как полагала Падме, исключительно с целью не портить отношения с Альянсом.

Оставался Дарт Вейдер. Но Траун не стал бы подводить её к этому заключению, считай он его настолько очевидным. Оставшееся звено логической цепочки она достроила мгновенно.

— Энакин? — не веря самой себе, слабо, с надрывом проговорила она.

— Да, — он отвечал почти потерянно, и она сумела это ощутить. 

— Он вернулся? — Падме почувствовала, как внутри разгорается надежда.

— Возвращается, — Траун опустил голову. — Я не могу поверить, Падме. Возвращается.

— Получилось, — она поднялась с кресла, и Траун сделал то же самое. — Вы вернули его.

Она встала рядом с ним, неуверенно дотронувшись правой рукой до ворота его формы. Каблуки помогали.

— Не я, — он осторожно коснулся её плеча своей ладонью. — Ваш сын.

— Что?

— Его вернул Люк. До этого я ничего не мог поделать. Вы и его учитель не справились с ним тогда, на Мустафаре. А потом он в очередной раз столкнулся с Люком — и после этого я его не узнал.

— Вы хотите сказать... — не веря своим ушам, она сделала полшага вперёд. Траун не отошёл.

— Нет, Вейдер всё ещё силён. Но мы уже знаем, кто сможет его победить. Надо только не помешать ему.

— И для этого Восстанию придётся попасть в ловушку, — произнесла она. Тяжелейший выбор. Долгожданное возвращение Энакина — или десятки тысяч жизней, за которые она несла ответственность. 

— Я не могу не оправдать его доверия, — в голосе Трауна слышалась боль. — Если я его подведу, всё может пропасть зря. Падме, я знаю, каким выбором это кажется вам. Но это выбор между сотнями тысяч наших, — ей почудилось? — людей сейчас и сотнями триллионов в будущем.

_Триллионов?_

— Я не могу просто так бросить их там, — они оба словно намеренно избегали слов «вторая Звезда Смерти».

— Мы их не бросим. Вы будете готовить флот Альянса. Я буду готовить флот Империи Руки.

— «Мы», «их»? — она подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на Трауна. 

— Я дал клятву хранить мир и порядок в галактике, — произнёс он. — И заботиться обо всех её жителях. Падме, Империя находится в смертельной опасности. Я не могу просто смотреть на это.

— Чужаки издалека? — она продолжала смотреть на него, изучая.

— Император, — он поднял голову. — Я не знаю, что происходит, Падме, но его правление ведёт нас в бездну. Лорд Вей... — Траун осёкся. — Энакин пытался убедить его в ненужности второй Звезды Смерти, и я поддержал его. Мы вдвоём не смогли это сделать. А знаете, — он рвано выдохнул, будто усмехаясь, — что самое отвратительное?

Она промолчала.

— Восстание вполне могло потерпеть поражение, потрать Император те же средства на постройку «Перехватчиков». Второй Звездой Смерти он затягивает войну. Я начинаю думать, что она ему каким-то образом выгодна...

Траун оборвал себя и опустил голову, изумлённо глядя на Падме. Она в первый раз впервые читала на его лице столь сильную эмоцию. Ей казалось, что он видел перед собой то же самое. Озарение будто молнией пронзило их обоих, и они молча замерли. Падме, моргнув, впилась пальцами в ворот его кителя, и Траун осторожно привлёк её к себе, одной рукой гладя плечо, второй — обнимая за талию.

Они слишком поздно поняли, в какой опасности по-настоящему находилась галактика.

— Он не остановится, — пробормотала она, положив голову ему на грудь, — как не остановился после Войн Клонов. И он найдёт себе нового ученика, если Энакин вернётся к Силе. Пока идёт война, он может оставаться у власти.

— Значит, нам нужно его остановить, — в тон ей ответил Траун. 

— И вернуть Энакина.

— Мы вернём его. Я обещаю, — в его голосе зазвучала неестественная теплота. Падме чувствовала: происходило что-то очень необычное.

— Мы? — произнесла она, подняв голову.

— Мы, — прошептал он.

Ещё раз её будто пронзил сильнейший разряд. Она смотрела на Трауна — и больше не видела командира имперской армии — создателя огромного государства, раскинувшегося в Неизведанных Регионах, руководящего совместно с ней могучим союзом, когда-то молодого капитана чисского экспедиционно-оборонительного флота.

Нет. Перед ней был тот, с кем практически рука об руку они прошли последние несколько лет. Страшный, по-настоящему неодолимый враг. Неизвестный доброжелатель, которого заботила судьба галактики. Противник, над которым нависла та же угроза, что над ней. Верный союзник в чём-то гораздо большем, чем создании нового государства. Тот, с кем вместе они делали всё, чтобы спасти её мужа.

Если не считать Люка и Леи, в эти годы у неё не было никого ближе и роднее. 

Взгляд Трауна по-прежнему оставался нечитаемым. Но она чувствовала: он испытывал что-то похожее. 

Она подалась вперёд, осторожно касаясь его губ своими.Он не сопротивлялся, но ответил ей только после второго лёгкого поцелуя. Привлёк к себе очень нежно, видимо, стараясь не навредить. Падме обвила руками его шею, чуть привстав и сталкиваясь с ним носами, внимательно глядя в красные, обычно бесчувственные глаза. И на этот раз в них было что-то большее, чем созерцание. 

Говорил Траун ещё меньше, чем обычно Энакин. Падме не возражала. Целовался он странно: сначала Падме ощущала обученный холод кого-то, кто отлично флиртовал. Но через несколько секунд умелости резко поубавилось, а на смену ей пришла искренность.

— Ты хотела знать, люблю ли я Энакина, — тяжело выдохнул он. 

— Да, — кивнула она, чувствуя, как разговор приобретает не самый приятный оборот.

— Люблю, — прошептал он, смотря прямо ей в глаза. — И с ним всё, что Энакин любит. Всё, что он считает собой. Он считает тебя собой, Падме, он не делает различий между вами.

Оригинальный способ признания. Она улыбнулась, с трудом удержавшись от смеха. Нет, определённо, о любви они говорили приблизительно одинаково. В том числе за это, в конце концов, она их и любила.

Их.

— Раз он бросился спасать тебя, — Падме потянула ворот мундира Трауна, играя пальцами с пуговицей, не в силах продолжать говорить. Тяжело выдохнув несколько раз, продолжила: — Траун, я тоже.

Она ещё раз коснулась его губ своими — и отстранилась.

— Но как мы остановим Палпатина? Вы не хотите привлекать своих людей, а если мои увидят, что происходит на Эндоре, наш союз ждут очень тяжёлые времена, — сбивчиво заговорила она. 

— Не мы, Падме. Это не наш бой, не бой Акбара, не бой Мон Мотмы. 

— Куда только подевался непобедимый гранд-адмирал Траун, который не отступал ни перед одной схваткой, думая, что вся галактика в его личной ответственности, — грустно улыбнулась она.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун, — она впервые видела его улыбку. По-настоящему очаровательную: если бы сейчас он замолчал, она бы не смогла ничего сказать, потеряв дар речи. Падме никогда бы не подумала, что это существо, спокойное, безэмоциональное, расчётливое, улыбается так тепло. Но со своими глазами спорить не могла. — Гранд-адмирал Траун пережил достаточно схваток, чтобы знать, когда и какие силы пускать в бой. И когда отправлять им поддержку. Готовь Альянс, — он вдруг заговорил твёрдым и уверенным голосом, глядя куда-то вверх. — Правление Палпатина подходит к концу.

— И нам пора разыграть свои карты, — в тон ему ответила она, размыкая объятия.

Наступал финальный акт гражданской войны. И ей предстояло проследить за самой важной частью этого спектакля: не дать Трауну вмешаться.

Она любила его. Но она один раз уже потеряла бдительность рядом с тем, к кому это чувство испытывала.

Второй раз позволить себе это она точно не могла. На кону стояла судьба галактики. Во второй раз Падме не отдаст её в руки никому.

Чего бы ей это ни стоило.


	12. XII

Энакин Скайуокер умирал. Двадцать лет мучений и страдания подходили к концу. Он покидал этот мир — но покидал по-настоящему свободным. Люк, его сын, сидел рядом с ним. Живой. Покалеченный молниями Палпатина, но живой. Это сейчас было самым главным. Люк, смотревший на него серо-голубыми, почти светящимися — наверное, от выступивших слёз, — глазами, был с ним. Лея. 

Жаль, что он так и не успеет попрощаться с Падме.

— Скажи своей маме... ты был прав, — глаза закрывались. Темнота овладевала разумом. Великая Сила принимала его в свои объятия. Наконец-то он будет лишён всех оков.

— Папа, я не оставлю тебя.

Не оставит. Недолго осталось ждать.

— Энакин! — резкий крик пронзил ангар. — Энакин!

Глаза слепли, он едва дышал. Но собрав в последний раз всю свою волю, он всё-таки поднял голову, пытаясь убедиться, не обманывают ли его уши.

— Говорит гранд-адмирал Траун, — тихий голос раздавался то совсем рядом, то из динамиков, расположенных в ангаре. — Всем покинуть борт боевой станции и перебазироваться на «Палач». Адмирал Пиетт готов принять вас.

Один тёмный силуэт подбежал к Люку. За ним двигался, отдавая приказы, Траун. И за ним... Нет, он не ошибся. В длинном белом платье к нему спешила Падме.

Он точно умер. Или умирал.

Она рухнула рядом с ним на колени, целуя в лоб и причитая.

— Ты ангел? — прошептал он.

— Дурак, — со слезами на глазах всхлипнула она. — Энакин, как я... — ей не хватало воздуха. — Я вернулась за тобой. Мы снова вместе. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, слышишь?

Вот что он почувствовал тогда, за несколько секунд до того, как отрубил руку своему сыну. Её.

Она пылала перед ним энергией Силы, светлой, очищающей. Последним касанием он ощутил её. Так он всегда мечтал умереть. Рядом с ней.

— Люк, он умирает. Люк! — кричала она где-то далеко.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли ис...

— Сможешь, я помогу тебе, — чей-то незнакомый женский голос. — Давай.

Сначала его коснулся огромный свет Люка. Потом свет поменьше — чисская женщина, кажется, её звали Тэлиен. Вот кто находился рядом с Трауном всё это время. Кто-то давно забывший Силу, но теперь привлечённый Люком обратно. Теперь становилось ясно, почему Траун так волновался о чисских детях — он и сам когда-то был таким. И наконец — Энакин безошибочно узнал восстанавливающуюся связь, — через Люка до него дотянулась Падме.

Сердце с силой ударилось. Грудная клетка сжалась — и расширилась. Последние остатки застарелого воздуха вышли, а на их место пришёл новый, свежий воздух его свободы, дыхание его любви. Он никогда не был силён в сравнениях.

— Невероятно, — раздался чей-то шёпот. — Вопреки всему.

Слёзы упали на его лицо, освежая и заживляя старые раны.

— Я когда-то, — Падме всё ещё чаще всхлипывала, чем говорила, — вопреки всему едва не умерла. А Энакин выжил.

Он чувствовал, как затягиваются отметины прошлых боёв. Он начинал слышать, видеть, чувствовать. 

Его вытащили из доспеха, завернули во что-то. Похоже, в китель Трауна. Люк и Падме держали его на руках. Траун смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова. Тэлиен гладила Люка по плечу.

Сила текла по его венам Энакина, поддерживая жизнь в умиравшем теле.

— Пойдёмте скорее, — заговорил наконец Траун. — Ему нужно в медотсек, как можно быстрее. Здесь сейчас всё взорвётся.

Люк и Падме, кивнув, понесли его в имперский шаттл. Траун двигался за ними. Тэлиен пошла в кабину пилота. Послышался шелест закрывающегося трапа и писк дроида.

— Арту рад приветствовать вас, хозяин.

Трипио. Они были в порядке.

— Он тоже рад, — отозвался Люк, моментально считывая его эмоцию. 

— А мы рады видеть его, — произнесла Падме, касаясь его щеки. Он чуть отклонился, потёрся о неё, не в силах сделать что-то большее. С другой стороны к нему прижался Люк. Траун, сидевший в ногах, держал его за уцелевшую часть руки.

Не лучшее состояние. Но он и не такое переживал. Теперь он был не один.

И с ними он мог пережить всё, что только ждало впереди.

Вместе они были всегда. Вместе они были бессмертны.


End file.
